Ayer, hoy y mañana
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: AU. Tras verse involucrada en asuntos turbios y peligrosos, Rukia aterriza en Japón con una nueva identidad, donde gracias a una cita a ciegas un tanto malograda, conoce a un testarudo joven que acabará entrando en su vida. Juntos, descubrirán que sus fantasmas del pasado están más relacionados de lo que ellos habrían imaginado. Ichiruki
1. Trust

_Desde siempre me han gustado los AU de Bleach y uno de mis objetivos era lograr escribir uno, costara lo que costara.  
Este es el resultado._

_El título está sacado de una película ya antigua que, a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con la trama, creí que le venía como anillo al dedo a esta pequeña historia.  
_

_Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kubo Tite.  
Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Trust**

Aún no sabía cómo había podido acceder a esa petición. ¡Era una locura! ¿Cuánto hacía que no salía con nadie? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?  
¡Ni ella misma atinaba a acordarse!  
Además, ni siquiera era el tipo de mujer que conocía el arte de la seducción o recibía con buena cara los piropos y coqueteos. Ella no estaba hecha para estas cosas. Y ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

Los nervios la estaban acribillando y algo similar a la ira comenzaba a fluir por sus venas sin ningún control, deseando ser exteriorizada. Ese estúpido vestido tan ceñido no la dejaba respirar y por si fuera poco, a los tacones les pareció divertido ocasionarle un sufrimiento extra. Maldijo interiormente al que se le ocurrió inventarlos. Estaba segura de que andar sobre los pinchos de un fakir era menos doloroso que aquello.

Tsk. ¿Cómo había podido aceptar ir allí? ¡A una cita a ciegas!

Sin dejar de lado ni un solo momento la rabia interior que estaba sintiendo, le lanzó una mirada al sujeto que, por así decirlo, la había obligado a ir a esa pesadilla.  
Ahí lo tenía. Tan bien peinado, vestido, perfumado…Con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara. ¡Y ella hecha un manojo de nervios y al borde de la taquicardia! Ver para creer.  
Ese Renji…Algún día se las vería con ella, claro que sí. Le debía un favor muy pero que muy gordo.

—Rukia, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?—Los nervios de Rukia no pasaron desapercibidos por el pelirrojo. Bueno, ni por él, ni por nadie—. Toda la gente te está mirando. ¿De dónde has sacado esa manera de andar tan…tan…—buscó las palabras adecuadas—poco femenina?  
Llevaba el vuelo de la falda recogido en sus manos —o en sus apretados puños más bien—, y andaba a grandes y sonoras zancadas con los brazos y las piernas abiertos hacia los lados en un extrañamente perfecto ángulo recto.  
Rukia se sonrojó de la furia.  
— ¡No me da la gana tranquilizarme! ¡Y es mi manera de andar! ¡A quien no le guste, que no mire!  
Renji rió sonoramente. ¿Era su imaginación o andaba peor ahora? Parecía un elefante borracho.  
—No te enfades Rukia. —Le pidió con gentileza—. Si es una tontería. Venga, ni siquiera tendrás por qué llevarle a tu casa.  
La morena paró en seco y abrió los ojos como platos, intentando averiguar si lo que había oído era lo que en realidad Renji había dicho.  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que tenías pensado que me lo llevara a mi casa?  
— ¡No, claro que no!—le aclaró colocándose frente a ella antes de que estallara—. Es que no sé qué es lo que tanto pánico te da. ¡Por Dios, Rukia! ¡Es una cita!.—Agachó la cabeza hasta ponerse a su altura, y le sonrió con picardía a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro—. ¿Cómo puede asustarte algo así, Kuchiki Rukia?  
Tragó saliva con dificultad. Era Renji, nadie más que Renji, pero estaba demasiado alterada como para reaccionar con normalidad. El sólo pensar lo que iba a tener que aguantar le estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.  
—Sabes que odio estas cosas—fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
Él suspiró.  
—Mierda, Rukia. Es hora de que pases página, que te propongas hacer cosas nuevas, que te olvides de todo. No puedes pasarte la vida encerrada en ese viejo apartamento.  
—Me gusta mi viejo apartamento—objetó aún molesta.  
—Pero no es bueno que te pases tanto tiempo ahí. —Con cuidado, volvió a colocar uno de los tirantes del vestido de Rukia, que sin darse cuenta, había caído por debajo de su hombro—. Ya lo verás, tonta, lo pasarás bien.  
—Sí, pero Renji…no quiero salir con nadie—insistió apesadumbrada—. No aún.  
—Te lo he dicho, no tienes por qué sentirte obligada a nada. Tan sólo vas y me acompañas, sin compromiso. Le prometí a Tatsuki que irías y ahora estaría un poco feo no presentarte. Además, si te sirve de consuelo, me dijo que él tampoco es muy sociable. ¡Seguro que hasta os lleváis bien!—le dijo para reconfortarla.  
—Sigue sin gustarme la idea en absoluto.  
—Oh, vamos Rukia. Te necesito.  
—Que no.  
Se acercó aún más a ella y le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos.  
—Sólo por esta vez…  
—Pero Renji…—seguía resistiéndose, en vano.  
—Hazlo por mí.  
Las mismas palabras que la desarmaron poco antes. Ese pelirrojo se las sabía todas.  
—Por favor.  
—E-está bien—aceptó derrotada. No podía con esa expresión lastimosa.  
— ¡Yay! ¡¡Rukia, eres la mejor!!  
—Sí, claro…  
El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y agarró con fuerza el brazo de la confundida chica llevándola calle abajo, pasando absolutamente de su desánimo.  
— ¡Vamos Rukia! ¡Llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos!  
— ¡¡Renji!!—se quejó mientras era arrastrada—. ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Me voy a matar! ¡¡Renji!! ¡¡¡Renji!!!  
Pero tan sólo obtuvo una carcajada por respuesta. Renji no estaba disponible en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado en ser feliz.

La tercera vez que fue rechazado por Rukia, Renji supo que eso del amor correspondido no era lo suyo. Tres veces tuvo que pasar por esa bochornosa situación antes de darse cuenta de ello.

¿Y por qué tantas? Bueno, puede que influyera su carácter persistente, que pensara que tenía alguna opción o quién sabe…puede que se dejara llevar por la idea de que a la tercera va la vencida. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que se guiara, el caso es que lo hizo. Y aunque le puso mucho empeño y originalidad, a pesar de que se comió todo el orgullo que tenía, nunca consiguió que Rukia le diera la respuesta que él esperaba. Entonces, tras una dura depresión post-rechazo, se dijo a sí mismo que jamás volvería a enamorarse de alguien.  
Puede que actuara sin pensar y que en ocasiones se comportara como un cafre, pero no era masoquista. Y tenía muy claro que no quería volver a sufrir de nuevo, no como lo hizo entonces.

Un par de años habían pasado de todo eso, y aunque el pelirrojo había superado su desastre afectivo con Rukia y habían vuelto a ser buenos amigos, seguía sin haber rehecho su vida.  
Había estado con algunas chicas, sí, pero nunca nada serio. Lo máximo que había conseguido en todo ese tiempo era una relación de un par de meses con una chica que conoció en la oficina de su amigo Kira. Y eso fue antes de enterarse gracias a su colega de que llevaba a cabo escarceos amorosos con el chico de las fotocopias. A todo esto, ¿qué demonios tendrán esos chicos que a todas las traen locas?  
Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido le interesaban, no como le había interesado Rukia en su día. Ella era diferente, única. No se parecía a la mayoría de las chicas, y estaba completamente seguro: jamás encontraría a nadie igual.  
Pero como siempre pasa en esta vida, se equivocó.

Poco después, y por cuestiones azarosas del destino, conoció a la chica que desde hacía unos meses había derruido por completo su monótona vida.  
Fue por pura casualidad, ni siquiera él tendría que haber acudido al encuentro. Sin embargo, Kami quiso darle una nueva oportunidad.

Habían dado aviso de que uno de los bloques de pisos de la Urbanización Este del barrio de Karakura se había derrumbado, y casi medio centenar de personas se encontraban bajo los escombros esperando ser rescatados.  
Renji se había cogido una semana de permiso, lo cual implicaba que estaba libre de desastres inmobiliarios, aparatosos incendios y de rescates gatunos esporádicos. Tenía toda una semana para vaguear lo que a él le diera la gana y sus servicios no serían requeridos hasta que ésta pasara. No obstante, al oír la terrible noticia sobre el derrumbamiento y conocer que existía una escasez de personal y dispositivos de emergencia, antes de que nadie le avisara ni dijera nada, él acudió sin más.  
En aquel desastre, conoció a Tatsuki Arisawa, la penúltima víctima. La que salvó con sus propias manos.

Renji nunca dijo nada abiertamente, pero Rukia no era tonta. Sabía que desde el principio sintió una atracción inusual por esa muchacha, pues si no, no habría ido tantas veces al hospital para cerciorarse de su estado de salud ni le habría dado su número de teléfono entre otras cosas.  
Puede que en un principio fuera una bonita y simple amistad, pero ella sabía que su amigo sentía algo más por Tatsuki, y siempre intentó animarle para que diera el siguiente paso.  
Con lo que no contaba era con que esa iniciativa que tanto deseaba la llevaría de cabeza a una indeseada cita con un completo desconocido. Mandaba narices. Ella misma había participado en esa locura.  
Toda la culpa la tenían la estúpida amistad y la confianza. Eran sentimientos hermosos, sí, pero en ocasiones eran un verdadero asco.

* * *

—Esto es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.  
Tatsuki resopló. Era por lo menos la vigésimo primera vez que oía esa frase en lo que llevaban de noche por parte de su compañero.  
— ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte, Ichigo?  
—Sinceramente, no sé a qué aspiras. ¿Pretendes que salga de esta noche con novia? ¿Que me enamore perdidamente de una desconocida? ¿Que me líe con ella, quizás?  
—Pretendo que tengas algo de vida social. Entre tu hostilidad, la ausencia de tacto, de habilidad para entablar conversación y tu obsesión por los exámenes, acabarás siendo un solterón viejo y cascarrabias.  
El chico hizo una mueca.  
—Estoy satisfecho con mi modo de vida, gracias.  
—Pues a mi no me gusta, y estamos aquí para cambiarlo.  
Él, sin embargo, seguía empeñado.  
—Deberías haber quedado con tu novio a solas, y hacer una despedida en condiciones. Ni yo ni esa chica que piensa traerse Abarai pintamos nada aquí.  
—No es mi novio.  
—Si no lo es, poco os falta.  
Tatsuki se sonrojó y frunció el ceño en un intento de disimulo.  
—Sólo somos amigos.  
—Ya, siempre dices eso. —Sonrió pícaramente—. Pero la realidad es que desearías que no fuera así.  
—Cállate—le dijo la morena aún colorada con cierto enojo.  
—Venga Tatsuki, no seas así. Sabes de sobra que tengo razón. Le echarás de menos cuando te vayas.  
—También a Orihime y a ti.  
—Pero de manera distinta—apuntó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca—. Todo lo que pensarás será: Renji, Renji, Renji, Renji…  
—Cállate.  
El muchacho rió entre dientes mientras cambiaba su mirada al vacío plato que descansaba frente a él.  
—Le echarás de menos—repitió.  
—Lo sé.  
— ¿No le dirás nada?  
Tatsuki agachó la cabeza e imitó a su compañero al mirar el plato.  
—No.  
—Eres tonta.  
Tatsuki suspiró de nuevo y apretó sus puños bajo la mesa.  
Él tenía razón, era tonta…Pero su relación con Renji era tan especial, la apreciaba tanto, que no quería estropearlo. No por un capricho.  
Además, a ella no se le daban bien las relaciones amorosas. Siempre había sido una mujer independiente, con carácter. ¿Cómo sería su vida con Renji de ese modo? No lograba imaginarlo.  
Iba a ausentarse de Karakura durante bastantes meses y había acudido a aquella extraña cita doble guiándose por su deseo de ayudar socialmente a un amigo eternamente irritado y ya de paso despedirse de su otro buen y querido amigo Renji y aclararse para sí misma sus sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo para su desgracia, haber ido hacia allí tan sólo había conseguido liarla aún más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?  
— ¡Tatsuki!  
— ¿Eh?  
—Baja de la parra y hazme un poco de caso, joder.  
La chica se sorprendió al oírle. ¿Había estado llamándola? No le había oído.  
—Disculpa Ichigo—apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza en sus manos—. Estoy un poco…  
— ¿Ausente?  
—Llámalo como quieras. Acertarás de igual modo—le respondió ella con pesar, frotándose la sien con las yemas de sus dedos—. ¿Qué querías decirme?  
—Nada, que cuándo quedaste con ellos. ¿No deberían estar aquí?  
La morena arqueó una de sus cejas y le echó un vistazo a su reloj en la muñeca derecha. Ichigo estaba en lo cierto.  
—Sí, quedamos hace más de media hora. Qué extraño…  
— ¿Me asomo a la entrada?  
—No, no hace falta…Le llamaré al móvil, a ver qué les ha pasado. Deben estar al caer.  
—Como quieras. —El chico se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se levantó y señaló una de las puertas situadas al fondo de la sala—. Yo iré al servicio un momento, si no te importa, claro.  
— ¿Por qué iba a importarme?  
—No sé, igual te da un ataque de histeria o de ansiedad en mi ausencia, te sube la tensión…En tu estado actual cualquier cosa es posible.  
Tatsuki bufó molesta.  
—Me encuentro perfectamente, Ichigo.  
— ¿Seguro? Mira que si luego ocurre una tragedia…  
—Ve al baño y déjame en paz—masculló aún con cierto enojo. ¿Qué le habían dado a su amigo para que estuviera así de irritante? Normalmente era ella la que le hacía de rabiar a él y no le gustaba nada que los papeles hubieran cambiado.  
El chico la observó durante un par de segundos detenidamente antes de marcharse para después, sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y le resultaba bastante divertido.  
Era la primera vez que veía a Tatsuki así y seguramente, no habría ocasión igual.

* * *

A esas altas horas de la tarde, las calles del centro de Karakura eran todo un hervidero de gentío, ruido, coches y bolsas y más bolsas repletas de compras de lo más variadas.  
Viernes por la noche, víspera de las fiestas de Navidad…No se necesitaban más excusas para acudir a los Grandes Almacenes e ir llenando la despensa para las grandes cenas que les esperaban un par de semanas después.  
Los dueños de las mejores tiendas ya lo tenían todo preparado, pues como viene siendo habitual en estos tiempos, se habían adelantado unos cuantos días a la Navidad para intentar sacar el mayor provecho de ello. El dinero manda.  
Los escaparates, engalanados a más no poder y embellecidos con lazos y guirnaldas, pedían a gritos clientela y dinero fresco para sus respectivos dueños.  
Los precios estaban por las nubes y todo el mundo era consciente de ello, no era ningún secreto. Sin embargo…

…era Navidad.  
¿Cómo escatimar en gastos si tan sólo son unos días al año? ¿Qué mal puede haber en eso?  
Parecía ser que ninguno.

Parados frente a un semáforo en rojo, ante una de las avenidas más amplias y atestadas de la ciudad, la pareja de amigos esperaba con ansia que aquella fatídica noche acabara pronto.  
Cada uno por supuesto con sus propios y fundados motivos.  
Abarai no soltó a la ojiazul de su agarre imposible, pero disminuyó levemente la presión para que pudiera volver a circularle la sangre hacia la mano. Tampoco quería dejarla lisiada.

En medio de todo el barullo, los pitidos y el alboroto, una pequeña sacudida en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón acompañado de un estridente y extraño sonido, alarmó a un increíblemente soñador Renji.  
— ¿Qué demonios es eso?—exclamó Rukia pegando un salto al oír aquello.  
—Es el vibrador de mi teléfono—explicó soltando una risita—. Lo puse un poco fuerte para no pasarlo por alto.  
— ¿Sólo un poco? Pensé que se acercaba un diplodocus.  
—Anda, anda…—Sin desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro, sacó del bolsillo su teléfono y ojeó el nombre para ver quién era—. Tatsuki—murmuró con cierto deje de sorpresa. Sin apartar la vista del teléfono, con un rápido gesto lo abrió y contestó—. ¡Hey Tatsuki! Sí, sí, no te preocupes…Estamos justo en la calle de enfrente. No pensábamos retrasarnos tanto…—se rascó la barbilla y miró de reojo a la morena—. Es que mi amiga sufrió una crisis y…  
— ¿Perdón?—soltó la aludida ofendida.  
—No, está bien. Tranquila. Unas palabras y como nueva. —Entrecerró los ojos y movió la mano libre hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto—. Sí, claro… Id pidiendo lo que queráis. Venga, está bien. Hasta luego.  
Enarcó una ceja al contemplar el rostro enrojecido de su amiga y cerró el aparato mientras volvía a guardarlo en su bolsillo y comenzaba a apurar el paso de nuevo.  
El semáforo volvía a estar en verde.  
— ¿Qué es eso de que sufrí una crisis?—exigió saber.  
—Sacas las cosas de quicio, Rukia—opinó con un pequeño suspiro, mirando hacia los lados de la carretera.  
—No saco nada de quicio, Renji. Hablas como si me hubiera dado algo gordo en medio de la calle.  
—Estás histérica, Rukia, y no es propio de ti. Haces una montaña de un granito de arena. Deberías tranquilizarte.  
—Yo estoy muy tranquila—repuso ella haciendo un mohín.  
—Estás peor que yo, y que yo sepa soy el único de los dos que piensa confesarse y echar por tierra una bonita y entrañable relación de amistad.  
—Pues cualquiera lo diría.  
— ¿Te parece que estoy tranquilo?  
Pararon en seco nada más pisar la acera.  
—Estás hiperactivo, extrañamente contento, insoportable…Pero paradójicamente tranquilo.  
El chico sonrió.  
—Estoy muerto de miedo.  
Rukia abrió por un momento los ojos por la sorpresa ante sus palabras, agachando su rostro poco después, un tanto avergonzada. Después de todo, estaba siendo egoísta.  
Es cierto. Odiaba tener que estar allí, odiaba que la obligaran a acudir a esa extraña cita no oficial para tratar de emparejarla con un completo desconocido el cual seguro le desagradaría, sabía que en un futuro le estaría reprochando a su amigo todo esto, pero en ese instante él la necesitaba.  
Se quejaría cuando volvieran a casa.  
Suspiró sonoramente y alcanzó la mano de Renji con la suya, apretándola fuertemente mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada.  
—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. —Le miró de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca de aprobación—. Estás simplemente perfecto. Creo que hasta yo caería rendida—comentó con una pequeña risa.  
El chico rió con ella.  
—A buenas horas, Rukia.  
La morena le sonrió nuevamente y él no pudo hacer más que corresponderla.  
—Gracias Rukia.  
—No tienes por qué darlas.  
—Ya pero bueno…Estás aquí, conmigo, aun cuando sé que te mueres por largarte y salir corriendo a tu casa a pintar conejos.  
—Y lo haría ahora mismo Renji, pero me sujetas demasiado fuerte.  
Renji soltó una carcajada.  
—Entonces entremos antes de que huyas.  
Rukia cogió aire y resopló con una media sonrisa, procurando pensar positivamente.  
Quizás el pelirrojo tuviera razón y no fuera tan malo. Estaba acompañando a su mejor amigo en un día muy especial, y conocería a un chico guapo y atractivo —o eso había dicho Tatsuki en boca de Renji— sin compromiso alguno. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Comentarios, críticas, insultos o sugerencias son todas completamente bienvenidas. =)_

_Pido paciencia con las actualizaciones, la universidad me tiene tremendamente ocupada y lamentablemente apenas tengo tiempo para escribir nada.  
Pero no os preocupéis que no la abandonaré._

_Besos y de nuevo,¡gracias!  
X3_


	2. Meeting

Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Más pronto de lo que esperaba pero prefería no tardar demasiado.  
El tercero tardará más, eso sí...Lo siento muchísimo, comienzo trabajos y examenes. Espero que me perdonéis....*Sigh*

Espero que el encuentro sea de vuestro agrado.

_Bleach no me pertenece por desgracia, es de Kubo Tite_

* * *

**Meeting**

Sólo con mirar la entrada del restaurante se podía confirmar que Renji se había tomado muchas molestias por reservar en uno de los lugares más elegantes y caros de toda la ciudad de Karakura.  
Como si fuera una parte más del local, con una radiante y extremadamente blanca sonrisa en los labios, un simpático joven trajeado les daba la bienvenida.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos con molestia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Creo que no debí mirarle directamente —murmuró aún sobándose los ojos.  
—Exagerada —respondió Renji sacudiendo la cabeza.

El amable joven, por suerte ajeno a la conversación, se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo con una libreta.

— ¿Su nombre, por favor?  
—Abarai Renji. Tenía reservada una mesa para cuatro.  
—Hum…—Abrió el cuaderno de notas y buscó el nombre con detenimiento, mientras Rukia por todos los medios intentaba en vano recuperar su visión. —Sí, aquí está. Por favor, acompáñenme.  
—Claro.

El pelirrojo agarró de nuevo la mano de Rukia para evitar huídas y caminaron unos cuantos pasos atrás del muchacho.  
Pronto estarían en esa mesa y la sola idea de una cita doble con un desconocido guaperas aterró de tal manera a Rukia que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.  
—Disculpe.  
La voz de Rukia hizo que el chico se volviera y ella esperó que no sonriera de nuevo por su propio bien.  
— ¿Dónde está el lavabo?  
—Está al fondo de la sala, la puerta de la derecha. No tiene pérdida.  
—Gracias. Ahora te veo Renji…Vuelvo enseguida.

Renji tan solo asintió.  
Conocía a Rukia y sabía lo que le ocurría. No pasaba nada por concederle unos minutos, por lo que no objetó nada al respecto.  
Con paso ágil y apretando inconscientemente sus puños, se dirigió hacia donde le habían señalado, guiada por el repentino deseo de estar un momento a solas, de lograr digerir toda esa situación que tanto le disgustaba.  
—No estoy preparada para esto —se repetía para sí misma angustiada una y otra vez—. Aún no…por mucho que digan.  
Agachó la cabeza inmersa en sus negativos pensamientos y abrió la puerta que conducía a los baños de un buen empujón, golpeando fuertemente a un muchacho en la frente y desencadenando un desastre que ni ella misma habría previsto.  
— ¡Joder!  
— ¡Disculpa!—se apresuró a decir Rukia en cuanto oyó el leñazo—. ¿Estás bien? No te había vis…

Nada más verle el rostro fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Viejos y oscuros recuerdos se agolparon en su mente dejándola momentáneamente en blanco.

_No es posible...Es igual que…_

—Mira por dónde vas—le espetó el chico sobándose el futuro chichón que le saldría en el lugar del impacto.  
Rukia volvió en sí en cuestión de milisegundos, y frunció levemente el ceño ante su reacción.  
—No te había visto, lo siento.  
Él gruñó.  
—Sí, bueno, pero como puedes ver a mí eso ahora no me sirve de mucho. —Alzó la cabeza malhumorado y la miró a los ojos, aún con la mano en la zona enrojecida—. La próxima vez hazle un favor al mundo y mira por donde vas. Eres un peligro público. —Una punzada de dolor le recorrió la sien—. Augh…  
— ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo has dicho?—inquirió indignada.  
—Lo que has oído.  
— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Rukia no solía enfadarse por tonterías, sin embargo este chico estaba comenzando a irritarla a una velocidad pasmosa. Soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y, dado el grado de irritación que llevaba encima, no era nada agradable.  
— ¿Tú eres gilipollas o es que te caíste de la cuna?  
—Que te hayas caído tú no significa que lo hayamos hecho los demás. Si no te importa, apártate enana.

_¿Que ella se cayó de dónde?  
¿Enana?_  
Eso ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Verdaderamente cabreada, Rukia se dispuso a contestarle y a dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese idiota —con un guantazo de regalo, por supuesto—, pero el chico fue más rápido que ella y se largó del pasillo dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
— ¡Oye! —Giró su rostro hacia la ya puerta cerrada y no pudo retener un gruñido de rabia.

_¡Mierda!_

* * *

Sentada en la mesa número cinco, Tatsuki aguardaba nerviosa la llegada de Renji y su amiga. No tenía de qué preocuparse ya que era una cena normal sin compromiso alguno, pero esas mordaces palabras de Ichigo la habían alterado más de lo que debería.  
No tardó mucho en reconocerle cuando entró a la sala, siguiendo al chico de la sonrisa eterna, ni tampoco en darse cuenta de lo elegante que iba aun cuando siempre había sido un desastre y un dejado para esas cosas.  
En unos segundos Renji ya estaba allí a su lado y, a pesar de que eran buenos amigos y se tenían una enorme confianza, llegados a este punto ninguno de los dos sabía cómo saludarse ni comenzar la velada.  
Abarai habló primero.

—Buenas noches Tatsuki.  
—Buenas noches Renji—sonrió torpemente.  
—Lamento la tardanza, no pensaba llegar tan tarde.  
Tatsuki negó con la cabeza.  
—No importa, de todos modos hemos estado bastante entretenidos.  
—Si desean algo, —comentó el chico de la entrada señalando a un punto determinado— tan sólo avisen al camarero de allí. Que pasen una agradable cena.  
—Gracias—respondieron al unísono.  
El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de allí, dejándoles solos durante unos interminables segundos.

Era una estupidez, nunca les había pasado nada parecido, pero teniendo en cuenta que iban a estar medio año sin verse, que eso era una despedida y que ambos estaban siendo presionados por sus amistades e incluso por sus mismas mentes para dar un paso más en la relación, se bloquearon totalmente.  
Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, que casi pareció eterno, y los dos temían que el otro leyese en ellos un sentimiento que en parte querían seguir ocultando. Sus corazones latían al unísono y apenas eran conscientes de que cada uno de ellos lo hacía por el otro.

Como caído del cielo, y rompiendo por completo la tensión y el contacto visual mutuo, Ichigo apareció junto a ellos con una pequeña herida en la cabeza.  
Tatsuki se sobresaltó.

—Ichigo, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
—Una mocosa me ha golpeado con el portón del baño.  
—A saber qué le has hecho—murmuró Tatsuki socarrona.  
— ¡Nada! ¿Qué coño voy a hacerle? Abrió la puerta como una burra y me dio de lleno—explicó—. No sé dónde se pensaría que estaba, porque ni te imaginas lo fuerte que ha sido.

Renji y Tatsuki le miraron el recién salido bulto perplejos, mientras ésta última mojaba la servilleta de tela en la jarra del agua y se la pasaba por la frente. La verdad es que tenía toda la razón, había sido un buen golpe.  
Ichigo suspiró de nuevo, intentando olvidarlo.

—Y bien, ¿él es Renji?  
— ¡Ah sí! Perdonad. —Dejó sus quehaceres y se colocó frente a Ichigo, señalando a ambos chicos mientras les presentaba—. Renji, él es Kurosaki Ichigo. Y bueno, Ichigo, éste es mi amigo, Abarai Renji. Ya os conocéis los dos de oídas.  
—Y que lo digas—respondieron a la vez.  
La muchacha enarcó una ceja. Dudaba que hubiera hablado tanto de ellos.  
—Encantado—murmuró Renji estrechando la mano.  
—Lo mismo digo.

Renji esbozó una media sonrisa. Por lo pronto, llevaba claro que ese chico tenía el mismo carácter que Rukia, y eso que le conocía de hacía dos minutos. Lucía cara de pocos amigos y podría crear mala impresión en un principio por ello—por no hablar del color de su pelo—, pero Tatsuki le había hablado muy bien de él reiteradamente, asegurándole que era un gran tipo. Si ella lo decía, tendría que ser verdad. Con suerte, mucha suerte, quizá le acabase gustando a Rukia.

Hablando de Rukia, ¿dónde narices se había metido?  
Tatsuki pareció haberle leído la mente cuando habló un segundo después.

— ¿Dónde está tu amiga, Renji?—preguntó buscándola con la mirada.  
—Tuvo que ir un momento al baño, pero vendrá enseguida.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien?  
—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. —Apartó una de las sillas y se sentó en ella—. Estará aquí en un par de minutos.  
O al menos, por su bien, eso esperaba él.  
—Vayamos pidiendo las bebidas entonces—propuso la morena colocándose frente a Renji—. ¡Camarero, por favor!  
A la señal, el aludido respondió enseguida, agachándose con una pequeña reverencia.  
—Ahora mismo, señorita.

Ichigo se sentó también, dolorido y algo mosqueado por el incidente. Le dolía muchísimo el golpe y si al día siguiente no le desaparecía ese bulto del tamaño de una bola de billar, era todo un milagro.  
La noche no podía haber comenzado de peor forma.

* * *

—Tsk…—Abrió el grifo de golpe, dejando correr el agua durante unos segundos mientras se mojaba las manos—. Niñato estúpido…

Resopló con furia al pensar de nuevo en él y, procurando calmarse, cogió una buena bocanada de aire un instante después.  
Definitivamente esa cena no pintaba nada bien. Y no sólo por el incidente con ese niñato maleducado, sino porque no podía deshacerse de esa terrible sensación que le decía que algo gordo iba a pasar en cuanto ella saliera de allí.  
Cerró el grifo y retrocedió unos pasos, apoyándose contra una de las puertas de los lavabos, segura casi al cien por cien de que aquel no era precisamente su día de suerte.  
Sacudió la cabeza, procurando pensar —sin éxito— positivamente, y alzó su rostro para mirarse en el espejo de enfrente, sonriendo amargamente.  
Quizá el problema de que todo le saliera mal no era que el universo entero se hubiera confabulado para hacerle la vida imposible. Quizá el problema era ella misma.  
Después de todo, ni siquiera la propia Rukia sabía con certeza si quería volver a ser feliz.  
No.  
Más bien no sabía si quería ser feliz sin él.

—Soy patética…—musitó tristemente.

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después, el camarero ya estaba allí sirviendo las bebidas que habían pedido, mientras los jóvenes le echaban un vistazo a la carta.  
En principio no es que el ambiente estuviera muy animado, pero tampoco ocurrió ningún incidente desafortunado. La realidad era que ninguno de los tres era demasiado abierto y hablador, con lo cual resultaba tremendamente complicado mantener una conversación coherente y amena entre ellos que durara un tiempo estipulado como considerable.  
Nervioso y preocupado por el retraso de su amiga, Renji oteó la estancia. Sabía que Rukia era un poco exagerada pero no era normal que tardara tanto.

Entretanto, Ichigo consultaba con Tatsuki la composición de uno de los platos que pensaba pedirse. El francés no era lo suyo precisamente, y lo último que quería era acabar comiendo algo raro con el mal humor que llevaba ya de por sí encima.  
La tardanza de Rukia comenzó a preocupar seriamente a Renji cuando sobrepasó los diez minutos y la idea de que podría haber escapado por una puerta trasera o el ventanuco del lavabo pasó de ser absurda a más bien lo más probable.

El pelirrojo hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a recoger a Rukia a los baños, pero por suerte no hizo falta. Antes de que Tatsuki y su amigo se dieran cuenta de que se había incorporado, vio como la morena salía de los lavabos con, dicho sea de paso, no muy buena cara.  
Rukia tenía tantas ganas o incluso más que antes de largarse a casa, pero tenía que asistir a la cena y terminar lo que ella misma había empezado.  
Cuando divisó a Renji y descifró la cara desencajada que llevaba, negó levemente con la cabeza un par de veces, queriéndole tranquilizar. Daba gracias a que los que le acompañaban aún seguían ensimismados leyendo la carta y no le habían visto esas expresiones.  
Sin embargo, no sabía con certeza qué era lo que más la desconcertó: si los nervios de Renji acompañados de sus aspavientos, o que el chico que iban a presentarle llevaba el mismo color de pelo extraño que llevaba el chaval de antes.

_Muy bien Rukia, allá vamos. _

Aquello fue todo lo que pudo decirse a sí misma para alentarse, mientras llegaba a la dichosa mesa.  
Renji se levantó en esta ocasión por completo, mostrándole una sonrisa cargada de alivio. Conociéndole y conociéndose, seguro que había pensado que había huido.

—Rukia—murmuró Abarai llamando la atención de Tatsuki y el chico.  
Ambos amigos se volvieron para saludarla, sin saber lo que se les venía encima.  
Reconocieron sus rostros en apenas milisegundos y Rukia deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Definitivamente, no podía ser cierto.  
— ¿Pero qué cojones…? ¡¡Eres tú!!  
A Ichigo le asaltó un repentino tick nervioso en el ojo.  
— ¿Es esto una puñetera broma?  
Tatsuki y Renji miraron a sus amigos sin lograr entender nada, para devolverse de nuevo más miradas entre ellos de incomprensión total con cierto deje de estupor.  
— ¿Os… conocéis?—se atrevió a preguntar Tatsuki.  
— ¿Que si nos conocemos? ¡Es la mocosa loca que me ha abierto la cabeza!  
Una diminuta pero apreciable vena se hinchó repentinamente en la sien de Rukia al escuchar esa odiosa palabra.  
— ¡¿Mocosa?!  
Había osado ir demasiado lejos. Nadie le llamaba tal cosa, y menos un crío como él.  
Le encaró a escasos centímetros de distancia, con sus ojos prácticamente emanando fuego. Fuego que bien podría proceder del mismo infierno.  
—Atrévete y repítelo—le retó.  
Él sonrió socarrón, aguantándole la mirada.  
—Mo-co-sa.

A Rukia le faltó tiempo para golpear al joven en la entrepierna y hacerle gemir de verdadero dolor.  
Ichigo se contrajo sobre sí mismo con desesperación durante unos largos segundos y, con el rostro compungido de sufrimiento, intentó verbalizar sin mucho éxito los pensamientos que inundaban su mente en ese preciso momento.

—Hi..p...a…  
—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?  
Le cogió del cuello de la camisa con rabia dispuesta a acabar con su insolencia, pero Renji fue en este caso mucho más rápido y abrazando con fuerza la cintura de la morena, consiguió detenerla a tiempo atrayéndola hacia sí.  
— ¡Quieta, Rukia! ¡Tranquilízate, joder!  
—Ichigo, ¡ya vale!—pidió también Tatsuki tirando de su brazo.

Les ignoraron.

— ¡Deberían encerrarte, niñata desequilibrada!  
—Y tú no tendrías ni que haber salido del colegio, gilipollas inmaduro. Porque aunque no lo parezca, tengo unos cuantos añitos más que tú.  
Ichigo la encaró de nuevo.  
—Se nota, se nota. La conservación física no debe ser un punto fuerte en tu familia.  
—Y las pelotas en la tuya tampoco, cobarde. Repíteme eso si te atreves de nuevo.

Pronto el restaurante se convirtió en un pequeño caos, donde aparte de los murmullos y comentarios del resto de los comensales y la música ambiental del lugar, sólo podían escucharse los insultos, amenazas y despropósitos de los dos jóvenes.

_Bochornoso  
Lamentable  
Increíble  
Surrealista _

La gente no se ponía de acuerdo en cuanto a adjetivos que calificaran aquella horda de apelativos nada cariñosos que se dedicaban.

El encargado del restaurante, ante el griterío y la confusión que habían montado ellos solos en tan poco tiempo, no tardó mucho en aparecer, con expresión de clara irritación.

—Ichigo, déjalo ya—insistió Tatsuki abochornada viéndole llegar—. Nos van a echar.  
— ¿Pero tú la estás oyendo?  
Tatsuki tiró de su brazo hacia ella nuevamente, negando con la cabeza restándole importancia. Siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo.  
—Me da igual, cállate la boca de una vez.  
Ichigo suspiró acalorado. ¿Ahora tenía que justificarse ante Tatsuki por aquello que estaba haciendo? ¡Esa loca había empezado primero! Y ahora le sonreía con suficiencia, como si fuera la reina del lugar.  
— ¿Todavía tienes niñera, _Ichigo-kun_?  
Sintió cómo la sangre le hervía por dentro.  
—Tsk. —Se zafó del agarre de su amiga sin mucho esfuerzo y regresó su mirada hacia aquellos ardientes ojos violáceos—. Mira, estúpida…

Apenas pudo pronunciar nada más, la autoridad había llegado.  
— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios, críticas...¡Deja un review!**

**X3**


	3. Joke

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Lo primero de todo gracias por leer y por comentar =)  
Siempre animan mucho los comentarios, y por supuesto cualquiera que quiera dejar su opinión o vea algo que se pueda mejorar, que lo diga =)**

**En este capítulo en especial quiero mencionar a varias personas. La primera es **_**Rukia-chan**_**, que me ha ayudado en muchos aspectos a la hora de formar un poquito esta historia. Tus comentarios y tus sugerencias siempre me ayudan X3  
También quiero expresarle mi gratitud a mi nee-chan **_**Keyko**_**, por sus ánimos y por sus ideas, que también me aclaran mucho las cosas. ¡Aquí tienes el capi!  
Y por último a mi insoportable y odioso ****novio****, por la ayuda que también me ha prestado en cuanto a algunos detallitos que se podrán apreciar a lo largo del fic.  
Si es que son todo ayudas XD Muchísimas gracias a los adoro X3**

**Dicho esto sólo me queda añadir que ****Bleach no es mío, sino de Kubo Tite****, y yo solo hago esta historia como un entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.  
¡Disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Joke**

_La autoridad había llegado._

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_

* * *

  
_

Por un momento, ninguno de los cuatro supo responder.

—Están molestando a todas estas personas con sus impertinencias—comentó muy serio—, y esto no es ningún patio de recreo. Por favor, —pidió aún con el mismo tono autoritario— abandonen el local lo más pronto posible.

Una mueca de incredulidad se dibujó al instante en los rostros de los jóvenes. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto...  
Tatsuki dio voz a ese sentimiento común.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor, abandonen el local— repitió como un autómata.

Tatsuki rió nerviosamente.

— ¿Me está diciendo que nos echa?

El gigante se encogió de hombros.

—Si prefiere llamarlo así...

—Tiene que haber un error...—comenzó explicando Renji—. Quiero decir, esto ha sido una vergüenza y todo eso, pero le aseguro que se ha acabado…¿verdad?

Se dirigió hacia la pareja de la discordia con mirada inquisitoria. Ambos asintieron, pese a todas sus diferencias. Incluso se cogieron de la mano a modo de disculpa improvisada.

— ¿Ve? Y tan amigos.

Aquel hombre ni se inmutó, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y mantener la compostura.

—No me gustaría tener que volver a repetirlo—murmuró con parsimonia—. Si no se van por su propio pie, yo mismo lo haré por ustedes.

* * *

La puerta del restaurante se cerró con violencia tras ellos, con un mensaje invisible que sin embargo decía claramente: "Ni se os ocurra volver por aquí o seréis física y gravemente castigados".

Tatsuki parpadeó perpleja durante unos instantes y tragó saliva.

—Esto es increíble...

Renji imitó a su amiga, pero no fue capaz de verbalizar nada. Aún trataba de digerir qué demonios había ocurrido.

Nunca había sido el ciudadano modelo, y menos en su juventud, pero podía asegurar que desde que maduró lo suficiente, jamás le habían echado de un lugar así. Y menos de aquella forma tan vergonzosa.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron en un primer momento con estupefacción ante lo ocurrido. Dos segundos después, ese sentimiento se transformó en pura rabia.  
Rukia le gritó indignada.

— ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ichigo no podía creerlo, ¿ahora esa estúpida enana le echaba todas las culpas?

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —le espetó ella, abriendo de nuevo la caja de Pandora.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Perdona pero la que empezó todo esto fuiste tú! ¿Te parece normal ir repartiendo hostias por donde vas?

—Las que te merecías, gilipollas.

El cuello de Ichigo se tensó perceptiblemente, y no había que ser muy tonto como para darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo con esa chica una paciencia inusitada en él. La habría estrangulado en ese preciso momento de no ser porque al fin y al cabo, era una buena persona.  
Comenzaron una nueva tanda de insultos, y como la anterior vez, ninguno de los dos se cortó en cuanto a palabras malsonantes.

Ninguno cedió ante la mirada intimidante del otro, a pesar de que cualquiera de ellas podría haber desarmado a quien fuera que se les pusiera por delante. Seguramente, incluso el corpulento hombre que tenían por encargado habría salido acobardado.

Y aun con todo, en medio de toda esa algarabía, Ichigo tenía tiempo de pensar en el tremendo valor y carácter que tenía esa muchacha.  
Le jodía aceptarlo, pero esa chica tenía agallas y sabía encararle como poca gente había hecho. Y siendo sinceros, para ser mujer era raro. La única que sabía cómo tratarle era Tatsuki, y ella...

Un momento...¡¿Y Tatsuki?!

Dejó que Rukia le ganara en el terreno de las blasfemias y miró a su alrededor, ignorando los rostros asombrados de los viandantes que les observaban.  
Ni su amiga ni el pelirrojo estaban allí. Se habían largado.

—Ey, espera...

Rukia ignoró su petición. Estaba demasiado alterada como para escucharle y siguió a lo suyo, pasando totalmente de él.

—Espera —pidió de nuevo, colocando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Nada más sintió el contacto, Rukia le asestó un tortazo en toda la cara, como si se tratara de un acto reflejo.

—¡¡Joder!! ¿Tú que eres? ¿Cinturón negro?

Se frotó la mejilla enrojecida, intentando mitigar el escozor del golpe.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para que me tocaras?

El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, ¡tratar con ella era imposible!

—¡Ahg! ¡¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?! ¿No ves que se han largado?

— ¿Quienes?

Ichigo no tuvo que responder, Rukia comprendió enseguida lo que quería decir nada más desviar su atención de ese odioso chico hacia su alrededor. Estaban relativamente solos.

—Se han ido....—murmuró sin terminar de creérselo.

Kurosaki asintió, sintiéndose seguramente tan estúpido como Rukia.

* * *

Las carcajadas podían oírse a lo largo de toda la calle, aun estando completamente atestada de gente y automóviles en marcha.  
No pensaron en detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de sus compañeros, pero tuvieron que parar a coger aire entre tanta risotada si no querían morir axfisiados.

— ¿Crees que hemos cometido una imprudencia? —preguntó Renji entre risas—. No sé si regresarán vivos a casa.

—Problema suyo. Tienen lo que merecen.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Tatsuki sonrió ampliamente, mientras aminoraba el paso y caminaba junto a su amigo.

Lo que en un principio le pareció toda una catástrofe, ahora podía ser su mejor ayuda en aquella terrible noche. Estaban solos, y había pocas cosas que atesorase más que los momentos junto su amigo. Él era sin ninguna duda, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo para sí misma o al resto del mundo, todo lo que necesitaba.

Entrecerró los ojos y dejó que la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchara, sin percatarse de que que los de Renji recorrían cada centímetro del mismo, apreciando cada detalle.  
Después de todo, él tampoco podía evitarlo.

— Qué verguenza...¿verdad?—murmuró ella entre un suspiro. Él no respondió

— ¿Eh?— Renji apartó rápidamente su mirada, azorado por haber sido tan descuidado—. Ah, bueno...Da igual, de todas formas tampoco fue tu culpa—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que iban a conectar tan mal.

— ¿Eso piensas? Yo creo que han conectado bastante bien —opinó ella alegremente.

— ¡¿Eso es _bien _para ti?!

Ella asintió convencida.

—Es algo que los hombres no sabéis apreciar.

—Tatsuki, yo estaba ahí...Aprecié perfectamente cómo se agredían tanto verbal como físicamente.

La morena chasqueó la lengua y sonrió nuevamente.

—Lo que te digo. Hombres...

—Bah.

Renji sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

Tatsuki le miró sorprendida.

—¿Otra vez?

—Me muero de hambre—confesó el pelirrojo sobándose el vientre.

Como si se estuvieran comunicando de alguna otra forma no verbal, la tripa de Tatsuki rugió por la misma causa. Ella estaba en las mismas.

—Está bien, pero que sea en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de aquí. ¡Y no me seas tacaño!

Abarai rió con ganas.

—No lo dudes.

* * *

Miraron a su alrededor durante minutos enteros, aun a sabiendas de que no encontrarían a ninguno de sus amigos.  
Estaban solos, y ahora lo único que les quedaba era poder dedicarse unas palabras sin que alguna de ellas fuera considerada como hiriente por el contrario.  
Ichigo chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa torcida.  
Jamás pensó que Tatsuki llegaría tan lejos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella le miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? —Puso los brazos sobre su cintura, como una jarra, mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios y la rabia que volvían a renacer por su cuerpo—. No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

— ¿No eres de aquí?

Era la primera pregunta de toda la noche que no incluía una clara ofensa hacia el otro.

—No— respondió ella algo más tranquila, suspirando—. Apenas llevo unos meses en Japón. —Se detuvo observando la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo—. ¿Qué?

—Para no ser japonesa te desenvuelves bastante bien.

Rukia sonrió un poco.

—No me crié aquí, pero mis hermanos y mis amigos sí. Aprendo rápido.

—No puedo objetar nada al respecto.

Sonrieron débilmente de nuevo, admirados de sí mismos tras poder mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada. No podían creérselo. Ya casi podían decir que ese incidente del restaurante estaba olvidado. Pero sólo casi.

—Bueno...—Ichigo se rascó la cabeza algo azorado y agachó su mirada—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí o prefieres que vayamos a alguna parte?

Rukia intentó acordarse de cómo mantener un semblante tranquilo y cara de póker en lugar de desencajar la mandíbula ante situaciones así, preguntándose si ese chico estaba de broma. ¿Era simple cortesía o de verdad pretendía que aquella extraña cita continuara?

Era un idiota arrogante y maleducado pero una parte de ella quería poder conocerle un poco más. Aunque fuera a través de banales conversaciones sobre la economía del país o la meteorología, quizá hubiera algo interesante debajo de esa pelambrera anaranjada.  
Se reprendió a sí misma por pensar siquiera en seguir con aquella locura que incluía a ese muchacho.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— ¿Eh?

Ichigo chasqueó los dedos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—No sé qué os pasa a todas hoy o qué me pasa a mí. Diga lo que diga nadie me hace caso—murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

—No me extraña.

—¿Perdona?

Rukia rió un poco, intentando enterrar el hacha de guerra.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí tampoco me hacen caso alguno. Siempre tengo que hacer lo que me manda mi hermano o incluso Renji. Da igual lo que yo piense.

—Consuelo no es que sea pero...A veces es agradable saber que alguien comparte tu sufrimiento y que no eres sólo tú.

—Y si el sufrimiento lo cargo yo mejor aún, ¿no?

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

—Tsk. Te voy captando, mocoso idiota.

—Y yo a ti, enana psicópata.

Rukia sonrió de nuevo, dándole un codazo que a pesar de no ir con mala intención —comparándolo con los golpes anteriores—, logró hacerle un poco de daño al joven Kurosaki.

—Bah, qué poco original.

Ichigo ignoró el dolor y sus palabras.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?—propuso ella—. Porque a mi sí.

—Entonces no se hable más.

¿Chocolate e Ichigo en una misma frase? Eso sólo podía significar una rotunda afirmación.

* * *

Tatsuki y Renji entraron en otro restaurante dispuestos a cenar de una vez por todas, a unas cuantas manzanas del que habían sido echados apenas diez minutos antes.

A lo largo del camino habían ido mirando y escurdiñando las calles a ver si veían por alguna parte a Ichigo y a Rukia, sin embargo y para su suerte, no se habían encontrado con ellos. Y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas:  
En primer lugar que esas dos fieras estarían solas y cumpliendo condena por el numerito que les habían montado. Se lo merecían.  
Y en segundo lugar, que al menos podrían disfrutar de una conversación y unos momentos entre ellos dos, antes de que Tatsuki se fuera de Japón.

Tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo, después de todo eran tan solo unos meses. Pero tanto Tatsuki como Renji eran personas ocupadas, ella viajando continuamente y entrenando, y él en el parque de bomberos tratando de hacer bien su trabajo y cubrir las emergencias.  
El viaje tan sólo empeoraban las cosas, ya que no solo estarían muy lejos entre ellos trabajando, sino que el poco tiempo que tuvieran, tampoco podrían emplearlo para nada más allá del teléfono.

A Tatsuki sin embargo, y comparándolo con la preocupación que tenía Renji, no le importaba tanto. Después de todo era una mujer muy segura de sí misma, que le echaba un par de narices a todo lo que se le ponía por delante.  
Pero Renji...Renji se temía lo peor.

A él todos esos asuntos del amor, hablando claro, le habían dado a lo largo de su juventud absolutamente lo mismo. No obstante, uno llega a una edad donde comienza a plantearse seriamente sentar la cabeza, conocer a alguien y aunque sea por unas semanas o unos meses, poder compartir algo de su vida.  
Y después de tantas malas experiencias tanto con Rukia como con otras mujeres, había cogido cierta fobia a esas situaciones.

Ahora no es que el amor no le importara, es que simplemente le tenía pavor. Podía enfrentarse él solito a un gran edificio medio derruido y en llamas, pero aquello es que era demasiado para él.  
Pero a pesar de todo, Rukia le había insistido mucho a lo largo del tiempo, cuando ella se dio cuenta antes que él mismo de que sentía algo fuera de lo común por la morena. Y por esa misma razón se encontraba allí esa noche. No pensaba montarse una declaración al más puro estilo adolescente. Ni mucho menos. Quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y dejarle claro antes de que ella se marchase que era importante para él. Y que si así era para ella, entonces a su regreso podrían hacer o formar algo juntos.

El "me gustas mucho" nunca fue para él.

Pidieron una mesa y se la concedieron enseguida, colocándoles curiosamente en el rincón más intimo de todo el restaurante.  
Renji casi se corta la lengua al verlo. Le había dicho al camarero: "El mejor sitio que tengas", pero tampoco se refería a eso.  
Estaba todo adornado con velas y flores, y la mantelería era blanca y roja, con ribetes que decoraban y resaltaban este último color.  
Definitivamente parecía que todo se ponía en su favor...¿o tal vez en su contra?

* * *

—Nos han timado.

—Totalmente —coincidió Ichigo mientras sorbía el chocolate del vaso, saliendo del local—. Pero es el mejor chocolate de toda la ciudad. ¿No lo has probado?

Rukia removió el chocolate con la cucharilla de madera, mientras inspiraba el aroma que desprendía.

—Aún no, está demasiado caliente.

—Te aconsejo que no lo dejes estar mucho tiempo, hace demasiado frío.

La morena se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque viendo cómo vas vestida no me extraña—masculló con tono socarrón.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Te reprendería por meterte conmigo y mi vestido pero me temo que en esta ocasión estamos de acuerdo en algo. Odio estar así.

—No me lo digas. Detestas ponerte vestidos y zapatos de tacón.

Se veía a la legua que no era el tipo de chica a la que le gustaba ese tipo de atuendos.

—Sí, aunque más bien detesto _este_ vestido y _estos_ zapatos. No me importa llevar falda siempre y cuando no te produzca daño físico irreversible.

Ichigo rió un poco.

—Calzas unas armas de destrucción masiva.

—Para mi desgracia así es. Y encima son un regalo. Si no fuera por eso, ya los habría quemado.

El joven sacudió la cabeza mientras se encogía un poco ante la ventisca que asolaba la calle, preguntándose cómo era posible que a pesar de cómo había comenzado todo y lo poco que se conocían, pudieran charlar con tanta naturalidad. Al menos hasta ese preciso momento.  
Tras darle algunas vueltas decidió que más valía dejar de pensar en ello. Eso de quebrarse la cabeza no había sido nunca lo suyo. Más bien actuaba antes de pararse a reflexionar en ello.  
Entonces, algo llamó le llamó la atención, despertándole de su ensimismamiento temporal.

— ¿Hum?

Volteó las palmas hacia el cielo y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo, certificando lo que estaba temiéndose hacía apenas un segundo.

—Está comenzando a llover.

—Estás de broma —murmuró Rukia acompañada de una risita nerviosa.

Y entonces una gota del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong golpeó su cabeza.

—Genial. —Frunció los labios queriendo contener alguna blasfemia—. Volveré a casa calada hasta los huesos.

—No si vives cerca de aquí. Tardará en intensificarse.

— Esta mañana Renji me recogió en el trabajo con su coche, y he pasado prácticamente todo el resto del día en su casa. Yo vivo en Urayasu.

— ¿Tan lejos?

Ella asintió.

—Vale, tienes razón. Volverás a nado hasta tu portal.

—Joder...Hoy no es mi día. Lo tengo más que claro—farfulló con pesar.

—Bueno, tampoco te preocupes. Podemos buscar a Abarai para que te recoja y te acerque a casa.

¿A Renji? Se encontraba con Tatsuki a solas el día de su despedida, decidido a dar un paso más con ella. Si le interrumpía en este momento no se lo perdonaría. Más aún después de toda la brasa que le había dado a su amigo durante aquellos meses para concertar esa cita.

—No puedo contar con él, le insistí diciéndole que volvería a casa yo misma.

—Tampoco tendría por qué oponerse si se lo pides dadas las circunstancias—le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena suspiró, decidiéndose a contestarle con la triste realidad.

—Es cuestión de orgullo. Yo monté todo esto, para mi desgracia, no puedo molestarle o me lo reprochará toda la vida.

Quizá otra persona no lo habría entendido, pero Ichigo lo hacía a la perfección. Después de todo, para él aquello del orgullo era su pan de cada día. Tatsuki siempre se encargaba de recordárselo.

—Te va a sonar raro, pero creo que te comprendo.

— ¿Ah sí?

Él asintió.

—Digamos que me resulta familiar…

Rukia correspondió al comentario con una pequeña sonrisa. Puede que después de todo no fueran tan distintos como ellos se pensaban.

—En ese caso me temo que estoy obligada a ir a la estación de autobuses. ¿Sabes por donde queda?

El chico se llevó la mano al mentón procurando situarse mientras oteaba un poco el lugar donde se encontraban. Y no supo qué le sorprendió más, si la manera en la que comenzaba a diluviar, o lo lejos que estaban de la dichosa estación. Más bien se encontraban en la otra punta y como esa chica no tuviera una piel impermeable, cosa que dudaba realmente, volvería a su casa con un catarro que le duraría el resto de la semana.

—¿Tardará en intensificarse? ¿Cuánto es tardar para ti?—le reprochó con molestia Rukia.

Ichigo no pareció oírlo, en ese momento tenía un conflicto interno.

Seguramente se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo, lo sabía, se conocía y pese a lo que algunos pudieran pensar no era tonto, pero en ese momento lo que dijo fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. Fue como un impulso. Un impulso que marcaría el inicio de algo que jamás podría haberse imaginado.

—Oye, si quieres te llevo o te acompaño.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Estaba de cachondeo, _seguro_ que se reía de ella.

—Tengo el coche ahí mismo, podría acompañarte si quieres.

Se sobó la nuca de manera instintiva, manía producto de su sentimiento de incomodidad.

Quiso tragarse su propia lengua, pero ya lo había dicho y extrañanamente tampoco tenía muchas ganas de contradecirse a sí mismo.

—No lo dirás en serio.

— ¿Por qué iba a engañarte?

—No, no, no. A ver...¡Te he abierto la cabeza! Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¿Cómo vas a llevarme hasta mi casa? ¿Estás tonto?

—Joder, hay que ser idiota. ¿Quieres que te lleve o no?

Dirigió una última mirada hacia el ya encapotado cielo, aunque tampoco hizo mucha falta cuando de sobra podía notar su propio vestido empapado o los incipientes charcos de la calzada.

—Supongo que sí.

—Entonces no metas bulla ni hurgues en la herida, porque tientas a la suerte para que me arrepienta.

—No, si tendrás buen corazón y todo.

—No lo dudes, enana.

—Idiota.

—Y yo era poco original…

Rukia sonrió débilmente, pues no sabía por qué, pero intuía que esa dejadez y pasotismo aparte de terriblemente contagioso resultaba hasta atractivo.

Un momento, ¿qué cojones acababa de pensar?

—Mi coche está por allí—dijo señalando hacia una calle en concreto—. Si apuramos no nos mojaremos demasiado.

—Si quieres puedes dejarme en la estación—ofreció ella queriendo evitar molestias, y ya de paso evitarse complicaciones sentimentales.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Me gusta conducir.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Anduvieron en silencio a lo largo de la calle que previamente había señalado Ichigo, ella unos pasos tras él, encogidos por el impacto de la lluvia sobre ellos mientras observaban todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La reluciente luna llena les vigilaba desde lo alto del firmamento, y las luces que llenaban las calles con el paso de la lluvia se difuminaban en el aire, creando dibujos abstractos en el mismo que hipnotizaban los sentidos. Con mayor tranquilidad habría sido un bonito paseo, sin embargo las calles eran un hervidero de gente corriendo para guarecerse de la ya intensa lluvia, y el ruido de los motores y los cláxon de los coches rompían cualquier encanto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta el coche, Rukia no supo si aquella visión era fruto del dolor de cabeza que le producía tanto soniquete estridente y la música popular navideña, o es que en realidad allí estaba aparcado lo que ella creía.

Si aquel monstruo de la carretera era suyo, desde luego no podía negar que el muchacho tenía buen gusto.  
Apenas podría distinguirse en medio de la noche debido a su color profundo color negro satinado, sin embargo debajo de todas aquellas luces, relucía un magnífico y original Honda Civic.

Ichigo cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y apretó el botón de las mismas para poder abrir las puertas, provocando que las luces se encendieran y lo iluminaran aún más.  
Abrió la del copiloto y extendió la mano como una invitación.

—Pasa—le pidió.

—Uy, qué caballeroso ¿no? —murmuró Rukia con sorna.

—Bah, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no pongas tus manazas sobre él.

—Arrogante…Ya está mojado, si se va a ensuciar no va a ser por mi.

Ichigo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bastante con que te dejo subir en él estando como estás.

—Disculpa, pero creo que estamos los dos igual de empapados.

—Pero es mi coche—sentenció como si eso fuera suficiente. Ella gruñó—. ¿Vas a subir hoy o no?

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Se recogió el ya chorreante vestido con ambas manos y entró con sumo cuidado dentro del Honda, admirando entonces su tapicería deportiva.

Ahora sí que estaba plenamente segura de que ese coche estaba hecho para aquel chico. Y eso apenas conociéndole desde hacía unas horas.

Pasó su mano por el salpicadero, observando el interior.

—Me gusta—opinó una vez que Ichigo se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

—A mí también.

Arrancó sin más dilaciones y sacó con tremenda destreza el coche del hueco donde había permanecido aparcado, pasando por una de las callejuelas vacías de la ciudad sin tránsito de vehículos y acelerando todo lo permitido en un tiempo récord.

—Sé cómo llegar hasta Urayasu, pero no lo conozco demasiado bien. ¿Tú…?

—Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos te indicaré por dónde es—respondió rápidamente antes de dejarle terminar.

—De acuerdo entonces.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el tercero. Quería hacerlo más largo pero decidí dejarlo aquí para poder explayarme en el siguiente, que se titulará como iba a titularse este tercero en un principio: **_**Bad luck**_**, o mala suerte. Espero tenerlo muy prontito ya que de repente (y como es normal, ahora en época de examenes) me ha vuelto el torrente de inspiración y las ganas de escribir.  
Siento mucho el retraso, ¡ojala sea menor la espera del próximo!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, si comentas mejor que mejor ;)  
¡¡Besitos y saludos!!  
X3**


	4. Bad luck

_Hola de nuevo a todos =) Por fin de vuelta a fanfiction después de muchos meses._

_Antes de nada me gustaría pedir mil disculpas por la larga espera. Tras el tercer capítulo escribí los dos siguientes de tirón, en apenas dos semanas. Además me encantaba como habían quedado. Sin embargo un virus atacó tanto mi ordenador como el pendrive donde tenía los archivos, así que debía reescribirlo todo desde el principio. Me enfadé tanto, me dio tanta rabia después de tanto esfuerzo que lo dejé abandonado un tiempo. Craso error ya que cuando retomé las ganas de seguir la historia no recordaba lo que había escrito, al menos no la totalidad. Espero que este capítulo os guste y en breve me gustaría acabar el siguiente. Gracias por la espera y por leer =)_

**Importante**: El apellido Hayashi que se cita en el capítulo corresponde al apellido de Rukia, ya que ella en su juventud no tenía nada que ver con Byakuya y por lo tanto por ese entonces no podía tener el apellido Kuchiki. Sólo para que no os liéis y no haya malinterpretaciones. Sin más, disfrutadlo.

_Bleach no me pertenece, es enteramente de Kubo Tite. Yo sólo juego con ellos un rato._

* * *

**Bad luck**

Sus pies se movían con torpeza y su cuerpo los seguía en la misma tesitura, sin embargo el fuerte agarre de su acompañante hacía que Rukia se sintiera con más seguridad. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, aunque a juzgar por la estrechez del pasillo por donde caminaban juraría que se encontraban en la planta de su oficina. Pero de ahí a que estuviera convencida de ello había un trecho, sobre todo porque no le cabía en la cabeza qué podría tener de especial la oficina un sábado por la noche.

—No te preocupes, ya queda poco—apremió su acompañante de manera jovial. Tenía una voz grave pero divertida, capaz de serenar a cualquiera y atraer su atención—. Créeme, lo que vas a ver merece la pena.

Rukia sonrió y siguió tanteando el suelo que iba pisando, siguiendo cada una de las indicaciones que aquel hombre iba dictándole y sintiendo cómo el sonido de sus pasos quedaba ahogado gracias a la aparición de una moqueta bajo sus pies. Ahora sí que podía asegurar dónde estaban, había acertado de pleno. Pero, ¿qué le esperaba en un lugar como aquel y a solas? No podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa ante aquella situación, puesto que para empezar, nunca antes había pasado toda la tarde con _él_ como compañía única y exclusiva, y mucho menos tomándose algo juntos, como si fueran…No sabía ni cómo denominarlo. Y si a todo aquello le sumaba la sorpresa que supuestamente él llevaba preparando "durante mucho, mucho tiempo", sólo para ella, las cosas no hacían nada más que empeorar. Rukia sabía perfectamente que esos pensamientos eran una pérdida de tiempo, una tontería puesto que se trataba de simples ensoñaciones suyas, sin embargo una parte de su ser era tontamente feliz pensando que quizás pasar tiempo juntos era agradable para _él_, que al fin y al cabo, pensaba en ella aunque fuera un solo un poquito. Y que ella supiera hasta ese mismo instante, soñar era gratis.

—Hayashi. —Su voz despertó a Rukia por completo, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad, donde llevaba un pañuelo del mercadillo atado de mala manera- como si fuera casi un turbante- y más cardenales por los brazos que en el mismo Vaticano—. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste antes? Lo de que querías ser actriz. Te lo digo porque sinceramente creo que deberías intentarlo.

Rukia se sorprendió ligeramente al oírle, no sabía que el tema le hubiera interesado tanto como para preguntarle más tarde sobre él.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto. Recuerdo la pequeña obra de teatro que montó Matsumoto cuando Tanaka se jubiló. Estuviste brillante.

—Ni me lo mencione.

Las imágenes de una escena sensual entre ella y su compañera Nemu, a petición expresa –o amenaza- de su amiga Matsumoto, aún regresaban a ella como si se trataran de puñales clavados en su mente. El pobre hombre por poco se marcha de la empresa en ambulancia de la subida de tensión que le dio al presenciar aquello.

Su amigo rió enérgicamente.

—Bueno, salvando aquellos detalles escabrosos, la verdad es que fue una obra muy divertida. ¡Deberíais repetirlo algún día! Siempre y cuando Rangiku-san no renueve como directora…

Rukia no pudo evitar reír con él. Sus papeles como mujer fatal habían empezado y culminado con aquella representación.

— ¿Lo ha dicho en serio?—preguntó ella entonces, tornando su rostro más serio—. ¿Cree que debería intentarlo?

_Él_ suspiró como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.

—Yo no soy un crítico de cine ni nada parecido, tampoco estoy seguro de si eres lo suficientemente buena como para destacar en esa profesión. Sin embargo—Rukia presintió que alzaba el dedo índice mientras pronunciaba su discurso—siempre he estado seguro de que este no es tu sitio. A ti todas estas cosas de los negocios ni te van ni te vienen. Y si tu mayor deseo ha sido debutar en un teatro, no sé qué diablos te retiene aquí.

—Tal vez el hecho de no estar completamente segura de mis aptitudes.

El muchacho paró en seco y frenó a Rukia del mismo modo, poniéndose entonces frente a ella mientras colocaba las manos firmemente sobre sus hombros.

—Déjame decirte algo útil: nunca lograrás nada si dudas de ti misma. Debes tener fe, porque si tú no la tienes, nadie la tendrá por ti.

Rukia sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba bajo aquellas manos que tanto anhelaba, y temía ser lo suficientemente descuidada como para que él se percatara de ello. Procuró aplicar las palabras que acababa de decirle en ese momento y confiar en sus escasas pero productivas hasta la fecha habilidades de interpretación.

—Lo haré—murmuró con toda la sinceridad que pudo mostrar dada la situación.

_Él_ sonrió satisfecho. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Bien, pues he de decirte que ya hemos llegado—informó entonces recuperando su entusiasmo habitual—. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Cogió aire hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones y se dispuso a quitarse el turbante que le privaba de la vista. Podía sentir cómo el corazón se le aceleraba progresivamente, nerviosa por lo que quiera que estuviese allí esperándola. Sabía que _él_ había pasado mucho tiempo con los preparativos, incluso intentando ocultar sus actividades relacionadas con la dichosa sorpresa para no levantar sospechas, y las expectativas que tenía sobre aquello eran tan altas que no tenía ni idea de con qué demonios iba a encontrarse. Una vez que el pañuelo cayó al suelo, pudo observar maravillada lo que aquel hombre tenía preparado para ella.

Se encontraba en una gran sala circular, probablemente se tratara de su despacho después de haber sido remodelado para la ocasión, en cuyo centro se situaba una gran mesa de comedor acompañada por innumerables y deliciosos platos de comida. Había todo lo que una podía imaginarse para la celebración de una gran fiesta: carne, ensalada, fruta, bebidas de toda clase, snacks…, hasta una majestuosa tarta de chocolate presidiendo la mesa. Los globos, las flores e incluso las cintas de colores que decoraban las paredes tornaban aquel lugar más espectacular de lo que ya de por sí era. En lo alto de la estancia, colgando del techo mediante pequeñas cuerdas plateadas, coronaba toda aquella fanfarria una pancarta de tela con las palabras más acertadas dada la situación: Feliz cumpleaños Rukia.

Apenas podía apreciar la grandeza de todo lo que veía, puesto que la única luz que lo iluminaba era la que se filtraba a través de las cristaleras del despacho, no obstante, lo que había visto era suficiente para dejarle boquiabierta.

Sentía que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, por eso trató de tragar saliva antes de pronunciarlas.

—Gracias—dijo apenas en un susurro—. Esto es... No quiero ni imaginarme el trabajo que…

—Enciende las luces—le cortó _él_—. Por favor. Enciende las luces.

La luz evanescente de la luna hizo refulgir su sonrisa, y Rukia no fue capaz de pronunciar sílaba alguna más. Pero no fue necesario, porque una vez que apretó el interruptor de la sala, todas las palabras se esfumaron de su mente como si nunca hubieran existido.

—¡Sorpresa!

Un grupo de personas, ataviadas con sombreritos de fiesta estilo Merlín, salió de detrás de medio mobiliario saltando y coreando su nombre como si de una _celebrity_ se tratase. ¡Ya le parecía a ella que aquello era demasiada comida para dos!

Pudo apreciar entonces que allí se encontraban las personas más importantes de su vida: sus amigos y hasta su familia. No podía creerlo, pero su hermana Hisana también estaba allí. Corrió hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo y la abrazó con tal fuerza que incluso ella misma quedó impresionada con la efusividad de sus sentimientos. Quizás la timidez no importaba demasiado en esos momentos.

—Rukia…

Hisana sonrió dulcemente, mientras se dejaba apretar por su hermana pequeña.

—Pensé que estabas en Japón, no sabía que…

—Bueno, en eso consisten las sorpresas hermanita.

Rukia rió con energía. Estaba muy feliz de poder ver a Hisana en el día de su cumpleaños, más aún sabiendo que últimamente estaba un poco delicada de salud.

—Byakuya y yo te hemos comprado un regalo.

Rukia frunció el ceño mientras el aludido carraspeaba un poco en señal de cierta desaprobación. Él no llevaba gorrito, y Rukia pensó que tal vez sería mejor si no quería reírse en su cara. No parecía muy convencido por las palabras de su esposa, y Rukia también podía asegurar que él no era la clase de hombre que se dedicaba a comprar regalitos en los cumpleaños de los demás. Al igual que no se colocaría los dichosos gorros. Lo más seguro era que Hisana le hubiera dado la lata hasta que compraron algo. Decidió hacer caso omiso de sus pensamientos y saludó a su cuñado con cortesía, siendo respondida de la misma manera un instante después.

Entretanto, su hermana sacó de no se sabe dónde un paquete gigante, con un envoltorio de colorines que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Se veía a la legua que se trataba de un peluche en forma de conejo…

—Espero que te guste—murmuró Hisana con la emoción tiñendo sus palabras.

No tuvo que decir nada más, porque Rukia sabía perfectamente lo que había al otro lado del papel de regalo…

— ¡Chappy!—alcanzó a decir en medio de su agitación.

Todos los asistentes de la fiesta rieron al oírla, conscientes de que Rukia, al fin y al cabo, no iba a cambiar esa obsesión tan rara que tenía por ese conejo ni aunque pasara un millón de años.

—Creo que con esto mi regalo le va a parecer una mierda—opinó Renji desde el otro lado de la sala.

Rukia soltó una carcajada. También se alegraba de que él estuviera allí.

—Cualquier regalo que venga de ti me parecerá una mierda, Renji.

El pelirrojo se sobó la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad que Rukia captó inmediatamente. Su amistad sí que era algo que no cambiaba con el paso del tiempo.

—Desde luego la confianza da asco—opinó entonces haciéndose el dolido.

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo Kuchiki?—Esta vez era _él_ quien hablaba—. Con todos los preparativos no me ha quedado dinero ni para pagarme el alquiler. ¡No tengo regalo!

Rukia sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

El mero hecho de que hubiera montado todo eso para ella, reuniendo a toda la gente que verdaderamente importaba, era todo un regalo. Y estaba segura de que no lo olvidaría nunca.

* * *

—Eh, Rukia.

Su tono de voz fue intenso, pues ya era la tercera vez que la llamaba y parecía estar demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención. Tenía la mirada vacía y melancólica, clavada en los empañados cristales del coche. No había que ser muy listo para dilucidar que la mente de la chica estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Me llamabas?

Ichigo asintió.

—Estoy entrando al barrio, será mejor que me vayas diciendo dónde es.

Aunque no hacía falta que la chica dijera nada, le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo que se mantuviera tanto tiempo en silencio. No es que le molestaran esos intervalos, en absoluto, lo prefería antes que tener que aguantar a un charlatán, pero había algo raro en ella, algo que le hacía sentirse incómodo en ese silencio que había vivido durante gran parte del viaje. Se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de la chica. Como si ésta hubiera viajado a sus más recónditos recuerdos, rememorando viejos sentimientos, y él estuviera allí como un intruso.

— ¿Estás bien?—acertó a preguntar viendo su semblante.

Rukia fingió una sonrisa.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Me he abstraído un poco. Ya sabes, el estrés.

—Ya.

Y funcionó. Siempre funcionaba.

Se irguió en el asiento del coche y de nuevo miró a través de las lunas del coche, esta vez para cerciorarse de dónde estaban y poder ejercer de GPS. Comprobó que estaba muy cerca de su casa, apenas la separaban unos metros, pero toda una hilera de automóviles detenidos les distanciaba de su destino. El semáforo estaba en verde y sin embargo nadie se movía ni un ápice.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Debe haber un accidente o algo así, ya llevamos unos minutos retenidos aquí.

Rukia se azoró ligeramente. Ni se había dado cuenta.

El chico abrió su ventanilla y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo invadió la estancia con fuerza. Se asomó con cuidado para no mojarse demasiado y oteó como pudo el final de la calle, descubriendo en el mismo lo que parecía una escalera de gran envergadura levantándose hacia el cielo. Había una persona subida a ella, y por el uniforme que vestía no podía ser otra cosa que un bombero. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Achicó los ojos para poder enfocar mejor la vista, y comprobó que efectivamente uno de los edificios escupía humo por una de las ventanas. La calle estaba cortada, y seguramente los bomberos no tardarían en echarles para poder maniobrar mejor. O eso o no les quedaba otra que esperar a que el infierno acabase.

—Parece que hay un incendio—logró decir una vez se introdujo de nuevo en el vehículo. Era lo que le faltaba. Estaban en una calle de un solo sentido, lo cual significaba que sólo podría salir de allí si los de detrás suya lo hacían. Hasta entonces permanecería retenido.

Aquello era toda una faena con el torrente de agua que estaba cayendo del cielo, y esperaba que Rukia reaccionara de igual manera, pero se equivocó de cabo a rabo. En su lugar recibió palabras teñidas de consternación.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Dónde?

Ichigo señaló la dirección donde había visto aparecer el humo. No estaba muy seguro de si era el último edificio o el penúltimo, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. No sabía a qué venía tanto nerviosismo por parte de la muchacha.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento o explicación previa, Rukia abrió la puerta del coche y salió a toda prisa de allí, dejando a un Ichigo boquiabierto llamándola desde el interior. La sacudida de la tormenta ahogó cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios.

Y aunque hubiera podido oír algo, Rukia no le habría hecho caso. Corría a pasos forzados con los tacones y el vestido, tropezándose cada dos pasos, sus movimientos eran tan torpes como en la ensoñación que había vivido momentos antes. Notaba como la lluvia calaba su cuerpo hasta los huesos y sabía que acabaría pillando el catarro del siglo, pero en esos momentos poco importaban todas esas cosas. No podía detenerse. Se trataba de un terrible presentimiento, y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sentada esperando saber si sería cierto o no. Tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ichigo no sabía qué pensar. ¿Debía ir tras ella a decirle que volviera? ¿Dejarla que en su locura volviera ella solita a casa? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto que hubiera un incendio en la ciudad? ¿Acaso era periodista? ¿De una ONG de ayuda para los damnificados por el fuego? Fuera lo que fuera había salido en medio de una buena tormenta y era cuestión de tiempo que acabara en urgencias por una pulmonía. Él se había comprometido a acercarla a su casa y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Aquello iba simplemente de mal en peor. La comida, fantástica. La compañía, insuperable. La valentía, brillaba por su ausencia. Tatsuki y Renji llevaban un buen rato ahí sentados, en lo que se podría denominar el nido de amor del restaurante, y no eran capaces de sacar el tema del viaje. Habían hecho un par de referencias, pero en ningún momento en lo que respectaba a su relación de amistad o no amistad.

Renji casi lo daba por perdido, pues cuando surgía algún tema de conversación donde pudiera desviarse a dicha cuestión no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Su subconsciente le ganaba la partida por goleada, y no le extrañaba demasiado con todos los desengaños que había tenido en los últimos años. Pero entonces, contra todo pronóstico, sucedió algo que cambiaría el curso de la noche: Tatsuki pronunció la frase del millón. La que todo hombre querría escuchar en su primera cita con una mujer.

— ¿Te parece que nos pasemos por mi casa después de cenar?

Podría considerarlo como una proposición indecente, pero Renji no era un hombre normal, así que en lugar de hincharse interiormente de júbilo y hacerse el interesante, optó por desencajar la cara en una expresión de total incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si te vienes a casa después de cenar—repitió ella entre risas—. No sé qué te pasa hoy, de verdad. Estás en la luna, Renji.

El pelirrojo resopló en su fuero interno. Si ella supiera…

Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes y procuró poner en orden las ideas. Estaba muy nervioso, y era normal que pensara cosas tan extrañas. Pero tenía que ser realista, Tatsuki por mucho interés que tuviera puesto en él no le propondría ir a su casa a pasar la noche como si fuera la _femme fatale_ de la discoteca. Además había pasado casi más tiempo en la casa de la chica que en la suya, y el hecho de que quisiera que fueran ahora no implicaba nada más allá que el pasar un rato tomando un café tranquilamente en el sofá. Una vez analizó toda la situación y se pudo sentir totalmente estúpido por sus conjeturas iniciales, pudo decir algo:

—Claro, no hay problema.

Parcas palabras pero eficaces. Tatsuki sonrió.

—Genial, quería enseñarte un nuevo artilugio que he comprado. Utilízalo durante quince días y acabarás con el cuello de Stallone.

Jamás lo habría pensado, pero la idea pintaba muy pero que muy interesante.

* * *

Siguió corriendo como pudo a través de la intensa lluvia que la golpeaba, pisando algún que otro charco en el proceso. Cuando llegó al lugar del incidente, haciendo caso omiso de algunos agentes de policía que hacían lo imposible por detenerla, no supo qué decir ni cómo actuar. No después de que comprobara ella misma con sus propios ojos que el piso que ardía tan intensamente era el suyo. Había varios camiones de bomberos en la zona, con sendas escaleras que se alzaban hacia las ventanas y la terraza del apartamento. El agua de sus mangueras entraba en el interior con fuerza, pero parecía que el fuego se resistía a desaparecer. El humo que escupía la vivienda se alzaba con violencia hacia el cielo, negro como el tizón.

Lo sabía. De algún modo lo sabía, pero tenía cierta esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal augurio.

Uno de los agentes llegó hasta ella, procurando convencerla de que no debía estar allí, que podía ser peligroso.

Rukia ni le miró. Se encontraba absorta, perdida en un universo donde todo se hacía añicos en un solo segundo. El suyo. Todo estaba allí, todo. Sus muebles, sus libros, su ropa, sus fotografías, sus recuerdos…No podía explicarse por qué tenía que pasarle _precisamente_ a ella. ¿No había sufrido ya lo suficiente?

—Señorita—repitió el agente, zarandeándola con suavidad—le ruego que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo, si no quiere que sea yo quien lo haga. Señorita—llamó de nuevo con tono severo.

Rukia ladeó levemente la cabeza, señalando con profundo dolor a la terraza que emanaba llamas con violencia.

— ¿Es su casa? ¿Vive allí?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, probablemente temiendo pronunciarlo en voz alta y admitir que lo que estaba viendo estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

—Sí. —Tragó saliva amargamente—. O lo era.

—Joder…

No era la mejor palabra de apoyo que podría haber escogido, pero estaba teñida de profunda consternación. Ichigo acababa de llegar, y no podía haberlo hecho en peor momento.

No sabía qué podía decirle, de hecho, dudaba que alguien supiera qué decir en ese tipo de ocasiones. Es como cuando muere alguien cercano a una persona. ¿Qué puedes decir que le alivie el corazón? ¿Qué puede hacer que se sienta mejor? ¿Decir lo siento? Parcas palabras que poco ayudan. Sin embargo, era las únicas que tenía a mano.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias—logró murmurar Rukia. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza al igual que sus manos, y, por propia experiencia, Ichigo supo que intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas. No sabía si había perdido mucho o poco, pero de todas formas, perder tu casa no resultaba nada divertido.

El oficial que se encontraba en la zona se acercó a ellos pronunciando palabras de consuelo. Parecía sacado de una película de Hollywood, con un enorme mostacho que surcaba su cara y una barriga prominente que se hacía aún más visible gracias al cinturón tan prieto que vestía. Respiraba con cierta dificultad, en parte seguramente debido a lo anterior mencionado, y su paraguas amenazaba con romperse de un momento a otro.

—La señorita Kuchiki, ¿no?

—Kuchiki Rukia, sí.

—Lamento profundamente lo de su casa, pero me temo que aun con todo tiene que irse de aquí, al menos quedarse detrás del perímetro de seguridad. —Señaló a un grupo de personas apostilladas tras unas vallas de seguridad. Eran sus vecinos, desalojados del edificio por su seguridad—. Después nos gustaría hablar con usted sobre lo ocurrido.

Rukia salió brevemente de su trance.

— ¿Saben qué ha podido ser?

El oficial se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahora es difícil saberlo, una vez esté apagado escrutaremos el apartamento hasta encontrar la fuente del problema. ¿Sabe si dejó alguna llave del gas abierta? ¿Una estufa? ¿Algo que pudiera prender?

La muchacha negó con firmeza.

—No tengo nada de eso, no entiendo qué ha podido pasar. Además llevo casi todo el día fuera de casa…

El hombre se atusó el bigote mientras hacía sus propias cavilaciones.

—Bien, no se preocupe, en breve sabremos qué pudo ocurrir. La lluvia está ayudando mucho y no creo que tarden demasiado. ¿Tiene algún lugar donde poder alojarse esta noche?

La mente de Rukia disparó la imagen Renji. Tenía que llamarle con urgencia.

—Sí, sí…Llamaré a un amigo.

—Como quiera. Lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí y se resguarde de la lluvia.

—No puedo irme de aquí.

Sus palabras denotaban claramente que no tenía la menor intención de abandonar el lugar. ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de querer alejarse viendo cómo tu hogar es consumido por las llamas? Era como si abandonara una parte de sí misma. Quizá hubiera algo que pudiera rescatar….

—Este hombre tiene razón—apuntó Ichigo con toda la delicadeza que pudo—. No podemos estar aquí, al menos no con la que está cayendo.

El oficial asintió con vehemencia e hizo una señal a uno de sus camaradas, que pronto apareció con un par de paraguas para ambos muchachos.

—Quédense junto a los de la ambulancia, desde allí puede mirar si quiere. —La miró con una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa. Él no querría ver todo aquello. Cogió los paraguas que le tendió su compañero y se las ofreció—. Váyanse allí—ordenó entonces.

—Vamos.

Los pies de Rukia no querían moverse de allí, se negaban a despegarse de su sitio, sin embargo los brazos de Ichigo fueron más fuertes, y, sujetándola con fuerza, la arrastró hacia el lugar que el policía les había indicado. Una vez allí, atendidos por el personal de emergencias, Ichigo se envolvió en una de las mantas que les habían proporcionado secándose como buenamente pudo. Tenía frío, mucho frío, y eso que habían sido tan sólo unos minutos y él podía considerarse de complexión fuerte. No quería saber cómo estaría ella, siendo apenas un bulto de persona.

Se alegró de que no pudiera leerle en pensamiento.

—Estás empapada, toma. —Le ofreció la que quedaba y le instó a ponérsela—. Te encontrarás mejor.

Rukia cedió y se sentó junto a él dentro de la ambulancia, arrebujándose en el abrigo y dejando que el poco calor que le llegaba se impregnara en ella. Ojalá esa sensación también pudiera borrar la impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

—Tengo que llamar a Renji. Necesito hablar con él.

Se oyó a sí misma decirlo y le sonó a casi una súplica. Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba escuchar una voz conocida, familiar, y Renji lograría reconfortarla. De eso estaba completamente segura.

—Te has dejado el bolso en el coche…Iré a aparcarlo. Puedes usar el mío si quieres por ahora.

Se lo tendió sin ningún reparo y Rukia supo entonces que quizá no fuera tan mal chico después de todo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba allí con ella acompañándola en su desgracia. Sonrió débilmente, de forma apenas perceptible, pero fue su forma de agradecérselo.

—No te muevas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba de su memoria el teléfono de su amigo. Con suerte, aquel sonido vibratorio tan estridente conseguiría despertarlo de su ensoñación amorosa con Tatsuki.

Tatsuki.

Sabía que esa noche era muy importante para él, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Él lo entendería. Siempre lo hacía.

Marcó con decisión su número y esperó impacientemente una contestación que, no obstante, nunca llegó. Probó de nuevo repetidas veces pero el resultado fue el mismo que en la primera ocasión. Nada.

Rukia se llevó las manos a las sienes, haciendo círculos en las mismas con sus finos dedos. No podía ser, ¿dónde se había metido? Al parecer el móvil no estaba apagado sin embargo nadie contestaba. Resopló con fuerza y se recogió las piernas con los brazos, hundiendo su rostro momentos después.

Definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

* * *

_Gracias a los que lean y muchas más para quien, además, se tome la molestia de comentar._


	5. Abnegation

**Después de mucho tiempo...aquí estamos. No sé ni cómo pedir disculpas pero bueno...digamos que la universidad absorbe toda mi creatividad...Lo sé, vaya mierda. Pero en fin, aquí tengo el siguiente y hoy empecé con el próximo...Espero tenerlo pronto. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ¡ojalá!**

* * *

**Abnegation**

Se incorporó con mucho cuidado hacia el respaldo de la cama, girando su rostro hacia los empañados y envejecidos cristales de la ventana. Juraría que podía sentir el frío aun bajo aquel montón de mantas y sábanas mullidas con tan sólo echar un rápido vistazo al exterior. Y a pesar de toda la comodidad que le proporcionaba el confort de su dormitorio, le habría encantado estar allí sintiéndolo en sus propias carnes. Lo pensaba una y otra vez, lo deseaba. Sobre todo cuando la veía a ella. A esa mujer.

Sus piernas se movían de forma acompasada y rítmica, no por ello perdiendo fuerza e intensidad. Parecía que la carretera se dibujaba a medida que sus pasos se dirigían al horizonte, y estaba claro que definitivamente correr era lo suyo. Era una rutina conocida por todo aquel que vivía en los alrededores, y Hisana lo sabía también. No tenía ni idea de si vivía en la misma urbanización o incluso si sería su propia vecina. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que todas las noches allí estaba ella. Llevaba observándola tanto tiempo desde su ventana que tenía la certeza de que aun nevando como estaba haciendo en esos instantes volvería a verla correr.

Suspiró con resignación.

Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de cuan injusta era la vida con algunos, y en concreto con ella. Resultaba tan frustrante desear algo tan simple y no ser capaz de conseguirlo…Tampoco pedía tanto, lo único que quería es salir aunque fuera unos minutos a tomar aire puro, fresco, y dejarse llevar. A correr, a saltar, a disfrutar de todo aquello que, simplemente, se estaba perdiendo.

—Hisana.

Una voz serena y masculina irrumpió en la sala, arrancándola de sus ensoñaciones. No le había oído entrar.

—Te he traído la cena —informó la misma con tono pausado.

Ella sonrió agradecida, mientras el hombre se sentaba con sumo cuidado sobre el colchón, apartando hacia un lado la bandeja con un par de tostadas que comenzó a preparar entonces.

—Byakuya-sama…—murmuró un tanto temerosa a su acompañante.

— ¿Sí?

—Había pensado algo.

Él no dijo nada, pero con un gesto instó a su compañera para que siguiera hablando.

—Quizás…—Hisana dudó un instante si seguir o no, pues le conocía demasiado bien y ya preveía una respuesta negativa por su parte. Jugueteó con su pelo nerviosamente, avergonzada—. Tal vez mañana podríamos salir fuera, con la nieve. Hoy he notado una mejoría.

No era del todo cierto, pero se moría por poder salir de esa cárcel en la que se había convertido su propia casa. Detestaba tanto ver pasar los días tendida en esa odiosa cama que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí.

Byakuya alzó la vista hacia ella, con expresión severa y de reproche. Sabía de sobra que no estaba bien.

—Tal vez otro día, Hisana. Hace demasiado frío. —Su voz era áspera y monótona, pero en ningún caso denotaba desdén o enfado. Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes y le ofreció una de las tostadas ya terminada—. Deberías comer algo.

La joven suspiró decepcionada. Aguardaba la ligera esperanza de que estando todo tan bonito aquella noche quisiera llevarla con él a pasear un poco, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo igual de estricto.

No le culpaba, después de todo lo único que hacía era preocuparse por su bien sacrificando todo su dinero y tiempo por mantenerla a salvo y en buenas condiciones para su delicada salud. Era cierto que no había nada que aborreciese más que tener que guardar en cama durante todo el día, pero también comprendía que no tenía otra opción si quería realmente recuperarse. Y Hisana nunca había sido una persona desagradecida. Es más, no había minuto en el que no se recordase que gracias a Byakuya ella estaba donde estaba en ese momento, y que todos los cuidados que recibía se debían a él y solamente a él. Literalmente, le debía la vida, y por mucho que lo pensara no encontraba nada que pudiera recompensarle lo suficiente por sus acciones y su interminable bondad. La enfermedad y sus consecuencias le había arrastrado a él también y eso jamás lograría perdonárselo.

En un breve instante pasó de la ilusión a la culpabilidad, y Byakuya pudo percatarse de ello. Se acercó un poco a ella y le cogió delicadamente la mano, sosteniéndola durante unos instantes.

—Tienes que permanecer aquí y cuidarte. Es lo único que te pido, Hisana.

Ella asintió, entristecida por tener que llevar esa vida que le había tocado y haberse llevado consigo a una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y se esforzaba por procurar retener las lágrimas al menos hasta que él se hubiera ido. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejarse y dirigió su mirada hacia la tostada que su marido le había preparado. Tenía muy buena pinta.

—Volveré en un rato, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Si te quedas con hambre, avisa a alguien del servicio.

Hisana sonrió con cierta tristeza, mientras Byakuya se incorporaba para marcharse no sin antes regalarle un tierno beso de despedida sobre su frente. Todo el cariño y la ternura que aquel hombre era capaz de transmitir fluyó por sus labios hasta llegar a la piel de la mujer. Odiaba tener que quedarse sola, tener que esperar que volviera cada día aunque fuera sólo por un rato. Pero sabía que aun con todo, él siempre estaba allí. Impregnado en todo su ser.

* * *

Sentía sus músculos tensarse y relajarse de manera rítmica, a un compás que él mismo marcaba. A veces sentía que desfallecía del cansancio, pero él no era de los que se rendía. Al menos no en esos momentos, se dijo. El sudor le empañaba la cara y hacía un sinuoso recorrido por el resto de su cuerpo, resultado del esfuerzo al que se estaba sometiendo.

No debía parar, no en el mejor momento. Tenía que enseñarle a Tatsuki quién era él, mostrar que era capaz de llegar hasta el final. Y lo haría, vaya si lo haría.

—No te esfuerces Renji, no lo lograrás—murmuró ella.

Él soltó un claro bufido, mientras Tatsuki le respondía con una risita. Ya casi estaba. Había llegado al final. Lo había conseguido, y ella estaba con él para comprobarlo.

—Doscientos cuarenta… y ocho…dos…cientos cuarenta y nueve…—resopló una última vez. Ya había terminado—. ¡Doscientos cincuenta!—gritó con gesto triunfal.

Se levantó tembloroso y dirigió una mirada furibunda a la muchacha.

—Ajá. Así que no podía, ¿eh?

Tatsuki no pudo evitar sonreír, los hombres eran todos iguales. Hacen un par de flexiones y ya se creen los más machos.

—Está bien, está bien—se encogió de hombros—. Lo has logrado. Te felicito, Renji. No pensé que fueras a conseguirlo.

—Espera, espera, creo que no lo he oído bien. Repítelo, por favor.

Tatsuki suspiró. Lo que ella decía, todos iguales.

—Que sí, que me equivoqué.

—Eso está mejor—una sonrisa de orgullo ocupaba todo su rostro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y le tendió una toalla para que pudiera secarse el sudor.

— ¿Qué tal una película?—ofreció entonces.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Por qué no? Aún es temprano. Una corta.

Renji se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Bueno, vale pero…estoy hecho un desastre. ¿No crees? Creo que sólo se nos ocurre a nosotros hacer esto como medio de diversión.

Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir.

— ¿Te hace una de acción?

—Eso no se pregunta—respondió él animado—. ¿Puedo darme una breve ducha?

—Claro, estás en tu casa. Ya lo sabes.

Abarai sonrió y recogió la toalla ya impregnada en el sudor mientras se dirigía al baño a refrescarse un poco. No pudo reprimir una mueca de emoción al pensar que ahora venía la mejor parte de la noche. Película con Tatsuki. No pintaba nada mal.

Ella, por otra parte, debió pensar lo mismo cuando vio que su amigo desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta. Decidió acomodar un poco la sala –sin que pareciera demasiado preparado o llamativo- y procurar que nadie pudiera molestarles. Se acercó a la chaqueta de Renji y cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, comprobando que tenía varias llamadas perdidas que ninguno había escuchado.

_Con tanto jaleo y ejercicio ni siquiera lo hemos oído,_ pensó.

Tatsuki jamás había sido una persona excesivamente curiosa, sin embargo decidió echar un vistazo por si fuera algo importante. Descubrió entonces que era Rukia la que había avasallado al teléfono con sus llamadas. Probablemente porque Ichigo ya le había sacado de sus casillas y quería largarse de allí cuanto antes. Vaya dos. Siguió comprobando las últimas llamadas y se sorprendió cuando leyó un número sin registrar pero que enseguida Tatsuki reconoció.

_¿Ichigo? ¿También él?_

Cerró el teléfono con firmeza y lo apagó segundos después sin ningún tipo de reparo. Lo mismo hizo con el suyo propio. Lo único que faltaba era que los neuróticos de sus amigos les incordiaran en lo que quedaba de noche porque no estaban dispuestos a continuar con esa cita trampa. Era más que probable que los dos hubieran estallado tal y como hicieron en el restaurante, pero tanto Renji como ella tenían la impresión de que habían encontrado a la horma de su zapato. Era necesario que se conocieran a fondo. Además, por muy enfadado que estuviera Ichigo, no permitiría que Rukia esperara sola hasta que Renji regresara por ella. Por lo tanto, no pasaba nada por ignorarles un poco más.

Cogió el móvil de Renji y lo dejó en la repisa de la entrada para que no se le olvidara encenderlo cuando decidiera volver a su casa. Le avisaría de las llamadas cuando regresara de su ducha y ya les llamarían cuando acabara la sesión de cine. Pero, mientras tanto, lo mejor era que nadie les molestara. Además, así tanto Rukia como Ichigo se verían obligados a aguantarse un par de horas más. Que no les venía nada mal.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras pensaba todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo un bien común. Tanto para ellos mismos, como para los otros. Ya se lo agradecerían en un futuro.

* * *

La lluvia siguió arreciando horas después del incidente, y aunque favoreció en la extinción de aquel horrible incendio, no logró apagar el dolor en Rukia. Su casa se había consumido por las llamas y, aunque obviamente no había visto por sí misma hasta qué punto, su mente le decía que no tuviera esperanzas en recuperar muchas de sus pertenencias.

Estaba exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, aquella mala broma del destino le había arrebatado las fuerzas. Para ella ese apartamento era importante, pues había sido el comienzo de su nueva vida. Su guarida, el lugar que la acogió cuando dejó todo atrás. Y ahora ya no estaba. Lamentaba su pérdida tanto como la de aquellos objetos y recuerdos que podrían haberse calcinado. Mejor ni pensarlo.

Resopló en el asiento mientras esperaba impaciente que regresara el agente que había tomado su declaración para la posterior denuncia. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera si Ichigo seguiría allí cuando saliera de comisaría. Quizá se fuera a su casa después de haberla dejado allí…al fin y al cabo, todo aquello no le concernía y a ella apenas la conocía.

Cogió el móvil del bolsillo y volvió a marcar el número de Renji, ya sin esperanza alguna. ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido apagar el móvil en un momento como aquel? No había otro día para ignorarla, tenía que ser hoy.

Rukia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y asesinando a Renji mentalmente cuando un hombre de aspecto enjuto y cansado entró a la sala con una serie de papeles escritos y firmados. Se sentó frente a ella y se llevó los dedos de la mano a la sien, mientras hacía círculos en la misma y suspiraba.

—Bueno señorita Kuchiki, aquí está todo. —Ella volvió en sí y asintió, cogiendo los papeles que le tendió—. Por ahora ya está.

Se quedó en silencio como si no hubiera nada más que decir, hasta que Rukia decidió preguntar dado que él no le había proporcionado las respuestas que esperaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Tengo que esperar para ir a mi casa con ustedes o…

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana no podrá entrar, así que es inútil que se quede esperando.

—No me importa esperar, en verdad tampoco tengo nada que…

—Debería irse a casa de algún amigo o familiar, —le cortó—estará cansada y no podrá entrar en su casa hasta que los bomberos y mis compañeros hayan terminado en el apartamento para dilucidar las causas. —Se quedó mirándola en silencio unos instantes, esperando alguna señal de acuerdo por su parte—. Tan sólo si recuerda algún detalle que se le haya escapado díganoslo.

—Lo haré.

—Bien…Entonces váyase. Es tarde.

Lo dijo como si más bien quien deseara irse fuera él mismo.

La invitó con un gesto a levantarse y posteriormente la acompañó hasta la salida de la comisaría, oteando el cielo a través de los cristales de las puertas. Seguía arreciando y no parecía que fuera a escampar.

— ¿Tiene paraguas?

Rukia meditó unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado nada. Genial, ahora empapada a ninguna parte, claro. Al final tendría que quedarse allí a hacer tiempo hasta que el estúpido de Renji diera alguna señal de vida.

—Bueno, parece que no lo va a necesitar.

Rukia no entendía a qué se refería, por lo que después de mirar al agente dirigió su mirada hacia donde él lo hacía en esos instantes. Justo enfrente, sobre el bordillo de la acera, descansaba un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados que parecía entretenido con su teléfono. En su mano derecha sujetaba el paraguas al que se refería el agente, sin embargo eso carecía de importancia. Ichigo seguía allí. Esperándola. Rukia tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

El hombre la miró de nuevo con cansancio.

—Que sí, que sí, que ya me voy.

Le dirigió una mirada de aspecto irascible y abrió la puerta casi con más fuerza de la que debería, sabiendo que probablemente acabara dando un portazo. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, apoyado sobre el lateral de su coche, y se refugió bajo su paraguas, no sin una leve nota de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ichigo asintió con media sonrisa. No hizo falta más, el agradecimiento estaba implícito. Se conocían de apenas unas horas, pero parecía que se entendían bastante bien.

—Venga, métete dentro, aquí hace un frío que pela.

La morena no tardó en hacerle caso y abrió rápidamente la puerta que le conduciría al calor y el confort. El tema ahora era averiguar a dónde demonios iban después de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Debería llamar a Renji de nuevo? Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Ichigo le contestó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—He llamado a Tatsuki para ver si ella sabe algo de Renji y no lo coge, de hecho tiene el teléfono apagado…Supongo que no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que pasan de nosotros.

Rukia resopló con furia. Como le pillara le zurraría hasta sangrar.

—Así que he pensado que podrías…bueno…yo…—Con gesto brusco, el muchacho se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la empezó a sobar como si tuviera urticaria, ladeando la cabeza mirando a ninguna parte—. A ver…mientras estabas allí dentro me llamó mi compañero. Y me lo propuso. Y claro, pues yo lo he estado pensando y…

Rukia le miró sin comprender, pero él prosiguió con su vaga explicación.

—Mi compañero de piso, me refiero. Le conté lo que había ocurrido esta noche, que estaba esperando a que salieras de comisaría y tal y…Bueno, pues eso.

— ¿Pues eso qué?

Ichigo no sabía ni dónde mirar. ¿Es que era lerda? Estaba bastante implícito.

—Pues que puedes venirte.

— ¿Venir a dónde?

La cara de Rukia era de incredulidad, ¿se había vuelto tonto o qué?

—A mi casa, joder, ¿dónde va a ser?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso digo yo, ¿qué?

La morena no cabía en sí de la impresión. ¿Acaso le estaba invitando a pasar la noche en su casa? Vale que no era para nada inmoral, pero igualmente le coartaba la situación. Ella no solía irse a pasar la noche a casa de desconocidos. Y mucho menos con aquellos con los cuales ha compartido algo más que palabras cordiales –en este caso insultos-. Casi prefería la fría sala de espera de la comisaría.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante diez largos segundos, con sus ojos posados en el otro pero sin saber quién de los dos estaba más azorado. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo absurda que estaba siendo la situación y de lo expuestos que estaban quedando el uno frente al otro.

Rukia se apresuró a expresar su negativa, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna Ichigo cortó su respuesta.

—No hay pero que valga.

—Pero…

Ichigo hizo una mueca. Ya le costaba un mundo verbalizar siquiera esa proposición como para que se lo pusiera más difícil.

—Oye, no te voy a dejar aquí con la noche que hace y a estas horas. Mi compañero no tiene ningún problema, de hecho llegará tarde y no nos molestará.

_¿Molestar?_

Rukia enarcó una ceja, algo que puso nervioso a Ichigo. ¿Molestar para qué?

—Para dormir, quiero decir.

Casi sonaba peor.

—A ver, tú en tu cama y yo en la mía.

Tick nervioso en el ojo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando mal? ¿Y si ella no había pensado mal pero ahora con su comentario sí que lo hacía?

—Tsk, joder.

Ni se molestó en arreglarlo, pues estaba seguro de que iba a empeorar las cosas. Cogió torpemente las llaves y arrancó el coche como pudo dentro de su repentino nerviosismo. Se sentía patético. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Sólo era una chica. Había estado con muchas chicas. Tatsuki le había obligado a salir con muchas chicas en su obsesión por encontrarle pareja. ¿Por qué se sentía tan expuesto? Ni él mismo lograba entenderse. Chascó la lengua con rabia y dirigió toda su atención a la carretera, bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia que aún no terminaba de creérselo. No lo sabían pero, al fin y al cabo, no eran tan diferentes. Rukia tampoco entendía por qué se sentía insegura ante aquella situación, pero después de tantas emociones decidió que lo mejor era dejar los análisis psicológicos para otra ocasión.

—Idiota—musitó.

Ichigo esbozó de nuevo una media sonrisa. Supuso que aquella era su forma de dar las gracias.

—No hay de qué.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y se recostó sobre el asiento del copiloto, apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla y dejando que el cálido aire que salía de las rejillas del salpicadero se impregnara en ella. La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza contra el cristal y Rukia se dio cuenta de que así se sentía ella…Como si en su interior se hubieran revuelto las aguas de sus sentimientos y no quisieran regresar a la calma. Como si la golpeara una ola una y otra vez. Ya no sólo era el incendio, la cita sorpresa…_Él_ había vuelto esa noche a su mente como si nunca se hubiese ido. Y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Era como una herida que nunca terminaba de cerrar, como un acompañante invisible que la atormentaba.

Se dio cuenta de que le escocían los ojos y se negó a flaquear en esos momentos. No allí, no delante de nadie. Disimuló un gesto de picor y dirigió su mirada más allá de los cristales del coche. La tormenta cobró fuerza y no parecía que fuera a dar tregua. No esa noche.

* * *

—Eh.

La delicadeza nunca había sido su fuerte.

—Ya hemos llegado.

La voz de Ichigo le sacó de su sueño de nuevo. Espera, ¿se había dormido? No se había dado ni cuenta…Lo peor es que ya era la tercera vez en toda la noche que se quedaba en Babia. Ichigo debía pensar que tenía principios de autismo o algo parecido. Se incorporó con rapidez en el asiento y salió del coche con la misma presteza.

El edificio parecía nuevo, a pesar de que se encontraba en una zona aparentemente céntrica de la ciudad. Muy norteamericano, pensó, pues además de alto disponía de escaleras de incendio y pequeños balcones colgando de la fachada. El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco, pues por un momento sintió que estaba lejos de allí. Al otro lado del Pacífico. El gesto de Ichigo para que le siguiera al interior fue suficiente dosis de realidad para que regresara al mundo terrenal. Y ella lo agradeció. Ya tenía suficiente.

Siguió inspeccionando el lugar y supuso que no debía tener más de cinco años, ya que el paso del tiempo aún no había hecho mella ni en el exterior ni en el interior, que parecía bien cuidado. La recepción, el ascensor, la escalera…Aquel lugar debía ser algo caro para vivir. No tenía nada que ver con su apartamento, en un edificio más bien austero y ahora encima hecho cenizas. Quizá Ichigo pudiera permitírselo con su trabajo. Que ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en qué trabajaba? ¿Quizá un joven empresario? No, se dijo. Desde luego no parecía un chico con demasiada paciencia o con dotes de negociación.

Una vez salieron del ascensor Ichigo le indicó que le siguiera hacia la puerta con el rótulo 1-5, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez desde que estaba en Japón que entraba a la casa de ningún hombre que no fuera Renji. Y se suponía que ese paso sólo se daba por lo menos en la séptima cita. Tan sólo cuando se recordó a sí misma que el único motivo por el que estaba allí era por su accidente, logró tranquilizarse.

Si el exterior le gustó, el interior le agradó aún más. Era un apartamento no demasiado pretencioso en su decoración, pero sí con buen gusto. No es que Rukia tuviera talento para ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, seguramente dicho talento fuera nulo. Sin embargo sabía identificar cuándo había tras una casa una mano femenina. La pregunta era, ¿dónde se encontraba esa mano en esos momentos?

La cocina, el salón y el comedor constituían una misma estancia, dando la impresión de que el apartamento era más amplio de lo que probablemente fuera en realidad. Al fondo del salón un gran ventanal dejaba entrar las luces de la noche junto a un alargado sofá color ocre. Rukia pensó que debía ser un hermoso lugar para relajarse. Ella también quería algo así.

—Ponte cómoda—sugirió Ichigo mientras colgaba su cazadora en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigía a la cocina. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba esa frase con una chica en su casa y no pudo evitar carraspear con cierta incomodidad—. Pensaba prepararme chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres?

Ya era el segundo de la noche, pero con el frío que tenía no podía apetecerle más. Rukia asintió con gratitud, por lo que Ichigo sacó una taza más de la vitrina de la cocina mientras ella seguía escudriñando el interior del apartamento. La curiosidad siempre había sido una de sus virtudes. O de sus defectos.

— Es muy bonito—murmuró mientras pasaba la mano por el recibidor. Parecía un mueble de otra época, de anticuario, pero restaurado con un toque de estilo actual. Se notaba que la madera era de buena calidad, al igual que la de los otros muebles de la sala—. Todo, en general. No tiene nada que ver con mi casa.

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho. Su casa. No quería pensar en ella.

— Sí, bueno, no es que yo entienda mucho de esto. Es cómodo—dijo él como si fuera lo único que le importase.

—Tranquilo, supuse que no habías sido tú—comentó ella con sorna, alejando los malos pensamientos.

Ichigo ladeó el labio en una breve sonrisa.

—Mi compañero es el que se preocupa de estas cosas.

Rukia le miró con cierto asombro.

— ¿Tu compañero? Pensaba que…

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué era obra de una mujer? Ah, no, no. Si conocieras a Ishida no te sorprendería…Él…Bueno, es Ishida. Le gustan estas cosas. La verdad es que no puedo quejarme—admitió encogiendo los hombros—. Me cose la ropa.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La verdad es que seguro que era mejor compañía que ella, que era un total y absoluto desastre en las tareas domésticas. Juraría que hasta Renji sabía más que ella. Y eso era mucho decir.

—Ishida… ¿es el chico que te propuso invitarme?

—El mismo.

—Tendré que darle las gracias entonces. Si no es por él me habrías dejado vagando por las calles—su tono era exageradamente lastimero.

—Qué cara tienes, ¿crees que sería capaz de algo así?

—No me cabe la menor duda—respondió ella con autosuficiencia.

—Bah, lo que hay que oír…Enana desagradecida…

—Habló el petirrojo.

La mirada de Ichigo fue furibunda, pero ambos sabían que no había maldad en sus palabras o sus gestos, era lo normal. Y Rukia lo agradeció, pues empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor y a olvidar por un breve instante la terrible noche que estaba viviendo.

—Oye, ¿te importaría que me cambiara? Tengo un poco de frío—no se sentía cómoda con esa petición, pero era la pura verdad—. No te preocupes, me sirve con cualquier cosa. He vivido con Renji—dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Ichigo se llevó la mano al mentón y se quedó varios segundos en silencio mientras pensaba en una posible solución.

—Ven, creo que hay algo que podrías ponerte. —Rodeó la barra de la cocina y le hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que le siguiera a la habitación de la izquierda—.Tranquila, creo que estarás cómoda con uno de sus pijamas.

A Rukia no es que le hiciera especial ilusión ponerse un pijama ajeno, y menos de alguien que no conoce. Aunque claro, comparándola con la posibilidad de ponerse el pijama de Ichigo, parecía mejor opción. Así que decidió no quejarse. Tan sólo esperaba que el tal Ishida no llegara a verlo.

Sin embargo, cuando entró al cuarto sufrió cierta conmoción. Tras el comentario de Ichigo supuso que su amigo tenía ciertas dotes que podrían considerarse más del género femenino, pero de ahí a tener un cuarto rosa y verde pistacho, repleto de peluches y empapelado con posters de ídolos japoneses juveniles masculinos…Había un trecho.

—En la cómoda de allí—dijo el joven interrumpiendo su estado de shock y señalando el fondo izquierdo— es donde guarda los pijamas y los camisones.

_Pijamas y… ¡¿camisones?!_

—Ponte el que quieras, no le importará.

—V-vale—balbuceó intentando asimilar la información.

—Si necesitas algo dímelo—y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin ser consciente de la consternación que dejaba en la habitación.

Tras sentir un breve tiritón en su cuerpo decidió que era mejor dejar sus prejuicios a un lado y dedicarse a buscar algo para ponerse antes de que cogiera un resfriado. Se acercó a la cómoda no sin cierta curiosidad y decidió probar suerte con el primer cajón. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con todo un almacén de sujetadores de tamaño considerable.

_¿Pero qué…?_

No pudo evitar sacar uno de ellos y sostenerlo en el aire para poder verlo mejor. Eso era material para una buena delantera, y no precisamente la de un hombre.

_¿De quién narices es esta habitación?_

* * *

_**Se admiten apuestas. Deja tu galletita, por favor. Me ayudará a mejorar ;) **_**_He revisado el texto una y otra vez, pero si descubrís alguna errata avisadme sin pudor._**


	6. Doubts

**Doubts**

Las posibilidades no eran muchas. O Ishida era transexual, o un travesti, o allí vivía una mujer. Y se sorprendió cuando una minúscula parte de su ser deseó que fueran las dos primeras opciones.

Depositó el sujetador en el cajón y dejó que su curiosidad tomara el mando de la situación. Empezó a otear la habitación en busca de alguna prueba que pudiera procurarle sosiego a sus ansias de conocimiento, y pronto sus ojos se posaron en un marco de fotografía situado en una de las mesillas de noche. El marco parecía infantil, pues estaba hecho de macarrones pintados de muchos colores y decorados con purpurina. Pero lo que a ella le interesaba era la fotografía, y la cogió sin pudor. Entonces, todo cobró sentido.

Estaban en un parque, de pie, ella abrazada con fuerza a la cintura de Ichigo. Él parecía un poco incómodo con aquel efusivo abrazo, pero sonreía. Se le veía feliz. Al igual que a ella. Era muy guapa, de ojos color oliva grandes y expresivos, como los de Rukia. Su pelo, largo y ondeado, caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Y tenía… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Menuda delantera! A Rukia no le extrañó nada lo que había visto hacía un escaso minuto. La chica parecía más joven que él, al menos en lo que se refería a la cara y, de hecho, vestía un uniforme de instituto. Pero…esa foto podía ser de hace unos años. Él también parecía un poco más joven. O tal vez fuera la sonrisa.

En el rincón inferior del marco descansaba también una fotografía tamaño carnet, de esas que se hacen en un fotomatón por la calle. De nuevo, el ceño fruncido de Ichigo expresaba "qué demonios me obligas a hacer", pero allí estaba al fin y al cabo. Posando con aquella chica que le besaba en la mejilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¿Acaso es su novia?_

Fue la pregunta que le pasó varias veces por la cabeza, pero eso no podía ser posible. Tatsuki era la mejor amiga de Ichigo, o eso le habían dicho. Si concertó la cita doble esa noche estaba claro que Ichigo no tenía ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie. Pero en ese caso, no le quedaba otra opción que pensar… ¿Vivía con su ex novia?

La idea le hizo menos gracia aún. Le resultaba incómodo ponerse la ropa de la que había sido la chica de Ichigo. ¿Y si llegaba en un rato? ¿O al día siguiente? Aunque pareciera lo contrario, no tenía pensado iniciar ninguna relación con el chico. Sí, era atractivo, no podía negarlo —aunque lo haría una y otra vez si se lo preguntaran— pero no le interesaba. No quería tener nada con nadie. Sólo había ido a la cita por Renji. Pero aun así…No le agradaban ese tipo de situaciones, le resultaban terriblemente incómodas. La otra chica podría malinterpretar que Rukia pasara la noche allí, y no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

Se reprendió mentalmente por todas esas cavilaciones. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Su casa se había incendiado, por Buda, y ¿estaba preocupada porque la ex novia de un chico que acababa de conocer se molestara por un pijama? Qué absurdo.

Dejó el marco donde se lo encontró y regresó a la cómoda rebuscando en el resto de los cajones algo que pudiera venirle bien.

_Y a mí qué más me da, _pensó.

Pero en su fuero interno las preguntas luchaban por obtener respuesta.

* * *

Las horas transcurrían inexorablemente y eso sólo podía significar una cosa para Renji: se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No había surgido el tema, o más bien lo habían evitado, y no sabía cómo comenzar con una conversación de la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir parado. Disfrutó tranquilamente de la película durante la primera hora de metraje, sin embargo se aproximaba el final y veía que sus posibilidades de abordar a Tatsuki se reducían a cada segundo que pasaba.

No era normal en Renji pensar tanto en las cosas, él solía actuar y ya. Pero Rukia le había advertido una y otra vez que no se podía ir a lo loco en esta vida, y menos después de su historial. Tenía que encontrar el momento y las palabras adecuadas. Si Tatsuki albergaba alguna duda, tenía que conquistarla. Si atisbaba una señal de contacto por su parte, debía aprovecharlo. Debía convertirse en un estratega, en un táctico del amor, en un…

¡Diablos! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él no era así, y probablemente, nunca lo sería.

Ahí estaba Tatsuki, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Con su nariz respingona y sus labios finos y entreabiertos. Probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo sugerente que le resultaba a Renji. Y lo vio. Lo vio porque Renji nunca es de pensar las cosas, sino de sentirlas, y simplemente decidió que ese era su momento. Se jugó la mano entera, el todo por el todo. Se dejó llevar.

Se inclinó hacia ella con cuidado y recogió su mentón con sus manos, girándole el rostro hasta que pudieron mirarse cara a cara. Los ojos de Tatsuki se abrieron por la sorpresa ante aquel repentino gesto. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Renji ya estaban sobre los suyos. Y por unos segundos no fue capaz de contener la vorágine de sentimientos que el chico desprendía. La besó con ímpetu, mordiendo con suavidad los labios, expresando todo lo que él torpemente podría haber hecho con las palabras. Era apasionado, sí, pero también destilaba algo más íntimo. No era una mujer cualquiera, no era un divertimento. Era un mensaje implícito, y Tatsuki lo supo reconocer de inmediato, porque hasta ese entonces nadie quiso un compromiso con ella. Y nadie la había besado así.

Fue entonces cuando le entró el pánico.

No era consciente de todas las imágenes y palabras que se agolpaban en su cabeza, que le advertían de que ella era libre, que no estaba ligada a nada y a nadie. Que Renji era su amigo, que era especial. Que ella lo acabaría estropeando porque no sabía mantener una relación seria con nadie. Que no sabía cuidar a la gente como se merecía. Que le haría daño. Que le perdería. No, no quería eso. Le quería a él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería perderle. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue apartarse de aquel beso que estaba consumiéndole. Poner fin a todo aquel maremágnum de sentimientos encontrados.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Renji, tan firmes, tan fuertes…Y le apartó de ella. La mirada de él denotaba sorpresa, pero pronto dio paso al dolor y a la vergüenza. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso había actuado mal?

— ¿Qué pasa?—atinó a preguntar entre la confusión.

Tatsuki no sabía qué responder. Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho tan sólo un segundo después, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y tenía tanto miedo…No se lo esperaba. Aquello era demasiado repentino. Y no quería dañarle, a Renji no.

—Yo…Renji, no…—era incapaz de decir nada con sentido, aún estaba demasiado consternada y reordenando sus sentimientos. Tan sólo supo emitir ligeros titubeos que no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

El chico tragó saliva mientras intentaba asimilar la información. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo, porque había vivido ese momento demasiadas veces. Sabía cuándo le estaban rechazando, y no era tan tonto como para quedarse a verlo de nuevo.

—Da igual—dijo con toda la compostura que pudo. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se sobó la nuca intentando conservar la tranquilidad, procurando que no se notase su rubor. Sólo cuando supo que estaba preparado, la miró a los ojos—. Lo siento Tatsuki, no debí haberlo hecho.

Tatsuki estaba paralizada, ¿qué podía hacer o decir? Una parte de ella, encerrada en lo más profundo, se desgañitaba pidiendo que le diera una oportunidad. Que se la diera a ambos. Pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y para Renji, el silencio fue demoledor.

—Creo que debería irme. —Se dirigió hacia la entrada y recogió su teléfono, aún apagado, mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—Renji, yo no quería…

Él hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, no quería hablar de ello. Una vez estaba preparado para salir a la calle, se acercó de nuevo a ella con la mejor cara que pudo poner.

— Llámame cuando llegues para saber que estás bien. Buen viaje Tatsuki. Lo siento. De verdad.

Aunque era evidente que estaba dolido, sus palabras fueron del todo sinceras. Lamentaba haber propiciado ese momento tan embarazoso y dificultar aún más las cosas entre ellos. De hecho, había sido lo que más había temido a lo largo de la noche. ¿Qué más podía decir? Hizo lo que sintió con sus mejores intenciones.

Lo peor para Tatsuki, sin duda, llegó cuando se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se había cerrado y Renji ya no estaba allí.

* * *

De todo el arsenal de pijamas que tenía esa chica misteriosa, Rukia se debatía entre dos opciones. Y el criterio de selección había sido bastante claro…Ambos tenían conejos estampados. Era mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. Si algo podía animarla en ese momento tan horrible eran sus queridos conejos. Ojalá tuviera su peluche Chappy gigante…Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué habría ocurrido con él. ¿Se habría quemado? ¡Qué gran pérdida!

Sacudió la cabeza para echar de su mente aquellos malos pensamientos. Ahora el problema era elegir con cuál de ellos se quedaba. Estaba ante un pijama sencillo de color blanco, o un camisón de color coral. Decidió que lo más sensato, dado que estaba en casa ajena y encima la de un hombre, era taparse lo máximo posible. Ponerse el camisón podía considerarse toda una provocación.

Una vez se colocó el pijama supo que, evidentemente, las curvas y talla de esa chica no se correspondían con las suyas. No obstante, tampoco pudo quejarse ya que le sentaba bastante bien a pesar de resultar grande.

Se sentía un tanto avergonzada, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un hombre la veía en pijama. Y Renji no contaba. Sin embargo si de algo pecaba Rukia era de orgullo, por lo que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se dispuso a salir de allí con la mayor dignidad posible. Conejos incluidos.

Lo primero que vio cuando regresó al salón fue a Ichigo recostado en su cheslong mientras miraba un programa bastante desagradable sobre operaciones médicas. Sostenía en su mano derecha el chocolate caliente que había estado preparando y apoyaba en el respaldo su brazo izquierdo, enmarcando toda la espalda y hombros a lo ancho. Rukia se alegró mucho de que no pudiera leer su pensamiento, porque probablemente pensaría que era una depravada.

Por su parte, Ichigo estaba tan ensimismado con el programa televisivo que no se dio cuenta de que Rukia le estaba observando. Cuando se percató de su presencia no supo qué le llamó más la atención, si su extraña expresión en la cara o el pijama que había escogido. Le recordó a una de sus hermanas pequeñas.

—Buena elección. Aunque yo quizá habría elegido el de los trenecitos de colores—murmuró con sorna.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso.

Echó a andar con solemnidad y se sentó al lado del chico deseando hincarle el diente a su chocolate. Aunque el pijama era calentito aún tenía el frío agarrado a sus huesos, necesitaba con urgencia algo que le templara el cuerpo.

—Ha llamado Renji—le informó Ichigo mientras le acercaba su teléfono—. No he respondido, creo que es más conveniente que seas tú la que le explique qué ha pasado.

Rukia no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza. El chocolate debía esperar.

—Sí, tienes razón…—Rebuscó en la agenda el teléfono de Renji y se levantó del asiento para hablar en un lugar más privado—. Disculpa.

—No hay problema.

Regresó al cuarto donde se había cambiado de ropa y esperó pacientemente a que contestaran al otro lado. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Se debatía entre mandarle a la mierda por ignorarla o dejar atrás el orgullo y buscar consuelo. Se decantaba por la primera opción, sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz de Renji al otro lado del teléfono se alegró tanto que su muro emocional se derribó de un plumazo.

— ¿Rukia?

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy. Renji, no sabes lo que me alegro de oírte.

—Qué exagerada eres. Oye, lo siento, he visto todas tus llamadas. No me había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues con Kurosaki?

—Estoy en su casa.

Oyó un gruñido de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿E-en serio? Rukia, por tus llamadas pensé que lo estabas pasando fatal—Soltó una carcajada—. Quién me lo iba a decir. Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti, sinvergüenza.

Rukia se apresuró a explicárselo antes de que llegara a conclusiones precipitadas.

—No, no. Renji, no es lo que piensas. Yo…ha ocurrido algo horrible.

No se le ocurría un adjetivo mejor.

— ¿Horrible? Me estás asustando.

—Sí, verás cuando os fuisteis Ichigo se ofreció a llevarme a casa y entonces…

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?

Rukia se sorprendió al oír sus suposiciones. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle algo Ichigo? ¡Que se atreviera a sobrepasarse!

—No, no, no. Él no ha hecho nada, se ha portado muy bien. Lo que ha pasado es…—Esperó un breve instante para coger aire y lo soltó de golpe—. Mi casa estaba ardiendo.

Le explicó lo ocurrido con todos los detalles que pudo dada la situación. No es que supiera mucho, y lo poco que sabía no le apetecía demasiado contarlo. Al menos no esa noche, pues lo que más necesitaba era descansar. Renji le pidió disculpas unas diez veces por lo menos por haber ignorado las llamadas, pero Rukia insistió en que no tenía importancia porque, al fin y al cabo, él desconocía los motivos. Además, el hecho de que tuviera a Ichigo a su lado en ese momento alivió un tanto la situación.

—Lo lamento de veras Rukia. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

—No, tranquilo. Ya me he…acomodado. —Se rió con cierto deje de tristeza mientras se miraba a sí misma con su pijama—. Lo único que quiero es dormir. ¿Te importa venir mañana a recogerme?

—Claro. Tan sólo dímelo. Ahora descansa entonces.

—Gracias Renji.

—Tonta.

No podía verle, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Se sentía tan bien al estar hablando con alguien cercano, alguien conocido. Siempre que había adversidades o infortunios en su vida, Renji estaba allí para acompañarla y afrontarlos juntos. Era su compañero de batalla. Tenían la suerte de poder apoyarse el uno en el otro.

— ¿Renji?

—Dime.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita? Espero que mejor que la mía.

—Mejor no preguntes—. Su voz sonaba apesadumbrada y él lo sabía, pero prefirió no dar demasiados detalles. Le parecía egoísta contar su metedura de pata con Tatsuki la noche que la casa de su amiga salía ardiendo. Se limitó a asumir la realidad de lo que pasaría cuando se lo dijera—. Me vas a matar, Rukia. Pero es mejor que te lo cuente mañana. Vete a descansar.

—Pero…

—Rukia, coño, vete a la cama. Parezco tu madre.

Rukia no pudo evitar reírse.

—Buenas noches. Y dile a ese Kurosaki que mantenga al pajarito dentro de la jaula. ¿Entendido?

No le gustaba la idea de que Rukia durmiera en casa de un desconocido, pero ya era mayorcita para andar detrás de ella. Además, si algo era seguro, era que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Sabía cuándo podía confiar en alguien y cuándo no, eso era algo que le había enseñado la vida. Si había decidido que no pasaba nada, entonces respetaba su decisión.

Y Rukia estaba pensando lo mismo.

—No me haces falta de guardaespaldas, me sé cuidar solita. Buenas noches Renji. Mañana te llamo.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, aquella desazón que sentía desde que ocurrió el incendio se atenuó dejando tras ella un pequeño halo de sosiego que le permitiría descansar mejor de lo que habría pensado.

Regresó al salón a tomarse el chocolate que había dejado esperando y decidió que no le apetecía hablar más con nadie, por lo que ambos permanecieron callados. A Ichigo no le molestó en absoluto, apreciaba el silencio. Y más aún cuando echaban en la televisión uno de sus programas favoritos. Rukia volvió a preguntarse por qué le interesaría tanto aquel programa con tantas vísceras. Suerte que ella no era escrupulosa ni aprensiva.

Tras un rato de visionado y un trasplante de hígado exitoso, concluyó que ya era suficiente por esa noche y se despidió de Ichigo hasta el día siguiente con unas parcas palabras. Estaba tan cansada y aturdida que ni siquiera sintió vergüenza o turbación al hacerlo. Supuso que cuando despertara al día siguiente comprendería lo extraño de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Según le había dicho Ichigo, la ocupante de la habitación misteriosa no regresaría hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que no había ningún problema en que se quedara a dormir allí. No había problema, la cama parecía muy cómoda.

Se despidió con un gesto con la mano desde el umbral y cerró la puerta para lanzarse contra la cama como si fuera su mejor amiga y aliada. Se metió entre las sábanas, mullidas y calentitas, y esperó a que el sueño venciera su abatimiento. Sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

Mientras miraba hacia arriba esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo, percibió algo que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Un objeto colgado en la pared. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de la habitación y consiguió percibir su contorno. Parecía una calavera. Espera. ¿Una calavera? ¿Quién demonios tenía una calavera en su cuarto?

Estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar. Sentía cómo le pesaban los párpados y cómo, por segunda vez en esa noche, el frío y el repiqueteo de la lluvia envolvía sus pensamientos como un humo tóxico. Sabía que estaba soñando, porque lo había soñado otras veces. Caminaba hacia la oscuridad, hacia el horror más profundo. Y _él_ estaba allí.

* * *

_**Paciencia, el ichiruki llegará. Se está fraguando. Hay que entender a Rukia, acaba de perder su casa. Por mucho que Ichigo esté como un queso, es normal que ande en otras cosas...Dejémosla revivir sus vivencias traumáticas con tranquilidad!**_

_**Bueno, me he sentido especialmente apenada al escribir el pasaje de Renji y Tatsuki, pero no todo es siempre miel sobre hojuelas. Y el miedo a lo desconocido, muchas veces nos paraliza incluso ante lo que más deseamos. A ver cómo va marchando la cosa.**_

_**Me siento sorprendentemente inspirada...y eso me asusta, ¡no es normal en mí! Pero bueh, mientras dure yo encantada. No tardaré con el próximo, I promise.**_

_**Deja tu galleta/comentario/crítica/amenaza!**_


	7. Blood & Tears

**Blood & Tears**

Estaba descalza, aunque a día de hoy sigue sin saber por qué. No recuerda que estuviese descalza aquel día. Pero los sueños eran así de crueles. Querían que sufriera. Más aún de lo que lo hizo entonces.

Corría sin descanso por las aceras de las calles de Manhattan mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con violencia su rostro. Hacía frío, pero ella apenas podía sentirlo. Le guiaba un terrible presentimiento, una sensación que le oprimía el pecho y apenas dejaba que respirara. No podía pensar con claridad. Se limitaba a correr y a intentar hilvanar las ideas y recuerdos recientes que vagaban por su mente sin control.

Había llegado a su casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Estaba preocupada, pues ya hacía dos semanas que no tenía noticias de _él_. No contestaba al teléfono, tampoco aparecía por su casa y nadie parecía haberle visto. ¿Dónde se había metido? Era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose los últimos días.

Dejó sus cosas desparramadas por la entrada con cansancio y advirtió que había algo distinto en la sala de estar. Algo que no estaba esa mañana y que ahora ocupaba parte de la mesa: una caja. Era de cartón, un poco desvencijada, con multitud de carpetas y folios en su interior. Sobre ella, también descansaba una nota. Reconoció la caligrafía enseguida, estaba segura. Era su letra.

_Mi pequeña Rukia. _

_Sé que los últimos meses han sido duros. Te pido disculpas, pero también te doy las gracias. Porque he obtenido de ti más de lo que podría haber imaginado: tu total y absoluta confianza, tu lealtad admirable. Sé que siempre podré contar contigo. Y es por ello que te pido un último favor. _

_Necesito que me ayudes. Que me ayudes a completar lo que quizás yo no pueda hacer esta noche._

_Probablemente mientras estás leyendo estas palabras todo habrá acabado ya. Para bien o para mal. Si no he logrado acabar con él, significará que él ha acabado conmigo. Y que ya no estoy aquí. Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, porque Miyako se merecía una segunda oportunidad y ellos se la arrebataron. Lo hago por ella y por mí. Por nuestro orgullo._

_Quizá no entiendas mis palabras, pero no te preocupes. Todo lo que necesitas saber está en esta caja, en estas carpetas, en estos archivos. Con toda la información que he conseguido reunir tendrás suficiente para abrir una investigación y enviarles a prisión. Acaba con ellos Rukia, necesito que consigas que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol. Es lo único que te pido. Porque si no, mi sacrificio será en vano. _

_Sé que es egoísta pedirte esto, pero eres la única persona en la que confío plenamente. Sé que lucharás, porque eres fuerte. Y sé que lo superarás._

_Recuérdalo Rukia, nunca mueras sola. Lucha, ama, vive. Y no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Sé que nunca moriré del todo, porque dejo mi corazón aquí contigo._

_Gracias por todo._

_Kaien._

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en su cara y se confundían con la lluvia que cada minuto que pasaba arreciaba con más fuerza. No entendía nada, ¿qué significaban esas palabras? ¿A qué se refería con que esa noche todo habría acabado?

Kaien estaba en peligro, era lo único que sabía con certeza. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino porque quizás a ella sí la escuchara. Quizás le hiciera replantearse su decisión y consiguiera salvarle. Aún quedaba un resquicio de esperanza.

Había llegado al cruce de York Avenue con la 79 cuando un coche llamó su atención. Salió despavorido, de entre la oscuridad, dejando una nube de humo a su paso. Apenas le dio tiempo a reconocer el modelo. Estaba tan oscuro, llovía tanto…Ni siquiera sabía cómo se mantenía aún en pie después del esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Los pies le dolían, y en ese sueño incluso le sangraban. Pero le daba igual, porque sólo importaba llegar hasta él.

Cuando divisó el portal no tuvo ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Llamó y llamó a pesar de que sentía que nadie iba a responder. Mientras tanto, con todo el temblor de sus manos, rebuscó en el bolso las llaves del piso que le había dejado meses atrás. Ni siquiera esperó a llamar al ascensor, subió las escaleras con una exhalación, tropezándose a cada paso. Luchando contra el dolor de sus piernas y el de su corazón.

El tiempo y el espacio se pararon cuando llegó al rellano y descubrió la puerta principal forzada y abierta. De su interior, tan solo se apreciaba el silencio.

Supo que gritó, aunque en medio de su propia confusión ni siquiera se oyó a sí misma. Le llamaba, imploraba su nombre. Sentía como unos brazos oprimían su pecho con más virulencia y le impedían avanzar. Cómo cada paso que daba pesaba más que el anterior. La puerta se fue alejando de ella a medida que se acercaba, como si quisiera jugar con sus fuerzas. Con su voluntad. La oscuridad engulló a Rukia como un manto mortífero e impenetrable, cegándola y absorbiendo su voz, que quedaba ahogada bajo el susurro de la negrura. Una estrepitosa carcajada, casi diabólica, se coló en sus oídos haciéndola estremecer. Era la risa de la propia muerte, que regresaba para burlarse de ella. Sentía que tenía que salir de allí, llegar hasta él. Salvarle. Sabía que estaba allí dentro, lo sentía. Quería ayudarle.

Agarró las cadenas que la retenían, tan frías al tacto como estacas de hielo, e intentó arrancarlas de su cuerpo. Gritó una vez más su nombre, forcejeando contra su propio miedo. La parte de ella que quería protegerla de lo que estaba a punto de ver. De sus recuerdos más oscuros, más lacerantes. Pero ella siguió luchando. No se rindió.

La sombra se replegó sobre sí misma y soltó las cadenas que la retenían. Rió una vez más, acariciando su rostro perlado por el sudor y las lágrimas, y se consumió como si de un cirio se tratase. No quedó rastro alguno, fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

Tras ella, tan sólo quedaba el dolor. El cuerpo de Kaien estaba tendido en el suelo, empapado de la sangre que, aún fresca, brotaba de su pecho. Sus ojos vidriosos no mostraban vida, eran la evidencia manifiesta de que Kaien se había ido para siempre.

Corrió hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Porque era lo último que le quedaba de él, y no quería perderlo.

Gritó su nombre de nuevo mientras las lágrimas manaban sin descanso. Acariciaba su rostro, su pelo oscuro, sus grandes manos. La sangre impregnaba su ropa, pero siguió aferrando su espalda a pesar del dolor de sus nudillos. Tan solo lloró. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas, hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas que las que discurrían por sus mejillas. Hasta que sólo pudo sollozar y escuchar el silencio. Tan tenebroso y abrumador. El único testigo de que en ese momento una parte de Rukia había muerto con él. Porque así se sentía ella en aquel momento. Muerta en vida.

.

* * *

**_ Quizá tarde un poquito más con el próximo, pero espero tenerlo para la semana que viene. Gracias de nuevo a aquellos que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar._**


	8. Green & Pink

**Green & Pink**

Se despertó de un brinco como si de un resorte se tratara, respirando de forma entrecortada y nerviosa. Siempre era así. La angustia de su pesadilla aún permanecía en su cuerpo como la ponzoña, por lo que instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho intentando procurar un poco de calma a su desbocado corazón.

Miró a su alrededor y forzó a su mente para ayudarle a recordar dónde se encontraba. Se sentía perdida y desorientada, ese no era su cuarto y aún no le llegaban las imágenes de sus últimas horas antes de acostarse. En su aturdimiento se dio cuenta de que le costaba parpadear, notaba cómo sus pestañas se pegaban entre sí. Oh, no, ¿lo había vuelto a hacer? Se acababa de percatar de que tenía la cara pegajosa y mojada.

Cuando fue consciente unos segundos después de que, además, se encontraba en la casa de Ichigo, tan sólo deseó no haber gritado en sueños. O peor, que le hubiese oído llorar. Hacía años que nadie presenciaba su debilidad, y no esperaba romper el récord esa noche.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama y se arrebujó de nuevo entre las sábanas esperando obtener su consuelo. Kuchiki Rukia siempre era fuerte. Siempre.

De repente, unas voces procedentes del salón interrumpieron su discurso mental. Reconoció la de Ichigo en un instante, pero la otra…Era claramente femenina. Y joven. ¿Quién demonios era? Aguzó el oído y percibió enfado por parte de Ichigo, pero la chica parecía muy tranquila. Seguramente fuera la de la fotografía.

Rodó en el colchón hacia la mesilla de noche y consultó el reloj. Eran las tres y media de la mañana, apenas hacía una hora que se había acostado. ¿No se supone que no esperaban ninguna visita? Suspiró con hastío. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era conocer a la ex novia de Ichigo.

Concluyó que lo mejor era levantarse y valorar la situación. Esperaba que no estuviesen discutiendo por su presencia, porque ya era lo que le faltaba para rematar su nefasto día.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se incorporó de la cama y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta del dormitorio, pegando la oreja a la madera todo lo que pudo. Por cómo proseguían con la conversación, Rukia supo que ninguno se había percatado de su despertar.

—Me da igual, no son horas. —Era la voz de Ichigo, aún molesta—. Y joder, llévate las llaves. Estoy harto de estar pendiente de tus despistes.

La chica rezongó con disgusto.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? Vuelves a acostarte y punto.

—Qué fácil es para ti cuando no te despiertan en el mejor momento.

Ella rió a pesar de la regañina.

— ¿Eso es lo que te alegras de verme? ¡Ven aquí, anda!

— ¡Suéltame pesada! Que me ahogas.

Ichigo parecía quejarse y forcejear con la chica, emitiendo ruidos ahogados o amortiguados por vete a saber qué. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Se estaban dando el lote?

—Eres un gruñón—. Le hizo burla con la lengua—. Voy a cambiarme y ahora me cuentas qué tal la noche.

A Rukia casi se le sale el corazón cuando escuchó sus pasos acercándose peligrosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía meterse en la cama y hacerse la dormida, o quedarse allí, de pie, y dar algún tipo de explicación... O tal vez, y haciendo gala de su estupidez, podía perder el tiempo pensando en esa problemática posición para que descubrieran que les había estado espiando al otro lado de la puerta. Porque eso era precisamente lo que iba a ocurrir si no se daba prisa en reaccionar.

Estaba preparada para meterse en la cama de un salto cuando la voz enérgica de Ichigo se interpuso.

— ¡No, espera! No puedes pasar.

— ¿Por qué?

Hubo una pausa incómoda. No conocía a Ichigo de hacía mucho tiempo, pero Rukia habría apostado que se sobaba la nuca con desesperación. En ese aspecto le recordaba mucho a Renji.

—Hay…Hay una chica, no puedes pasar. Está durmiendo.

— ¡¿Una chica?!

—Joder, sí, una chica.

La desconocida estalló en carcajadas de forma contagiosa e incluso cruel, porque más bien parecía que estaba riéndose de él.

— ¡Cállate escandalosa! Vas a despertarla—susurró con firmeza al tiempo que le tapaba la boca con la mano.

Rukia sintió cómo las voces se alejaban de la puerta, probablemente porque Ichigo había obligado a la muchacha a retirarse. Respiró aliviada, pegando de nuevo su cuerpo a la puerta.

— ¿Y qué demonios te hace tanta gracia?

—Tú…una chica…Parece ciencia ficción. Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Rukia intuyó en ella una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura de que Ichigo no respondió de la misma manera. Parecía avergonzado y molesto.

—Bueno, ya está bien, ¿qué coño os pasa a todos? ¿No puedo conocer una chica o qué?

—Ah, que es verdad—No había maldad en sus palabras, más bien desconcierto. No se lo habría imaginado en la vida. Ichigo jamás llevaba chicas a casa. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa—. I-Ichigo… ¿te gusta?

— ¡¿Qué?!

La muchacha empezó a sollozar y compungió su rostro en una expresión de desagrado. A pesar de que Rukia sabía perfectamente que era una treta femenina, a los hombres esos teatrillos exagerados les resultaban demoledores. Estaba segura de que Ichigo no sería la excepción y acabaría cayendo en su red de chantaje emocional.

—Tú nunca traes mujeres a casa, porque para ti esto es tu intimidad. Es tu espacio. Si una chica está aquí significa que ella te gusta de verdad.

Ichigo se ruborizó ante el comentario, pero no era el momento para bajar las defensas.

— ¡N-no es eso! —Negó una y otra vez con sus brazos en cruz—. Y no te pongas así. No es lo que imaginas.

— ¿Y qué me estoy imaginando exactamente? ¡Está durmiendo en mi cama!

—Baja la voz—repitió de nuevo con severidad.

Ella hizo un mohín, pero le hizo caso.

— ¿Quién es? ¿La chica de la que habló Tatsuki?

Ichigo asintió.

—Estábamos en la calle cuando de repente nos cayó un aguacero—explicó—. Vivía muy lejos, su amigo no estaba para recogerla, no llevaba ningún paraguas…No sabía ni dónde estaba la estación de autobuses. Así que me ofrecí a acercarla a su casa con el coche, pero cuando llegamos descubrimos que su apartamento estaba ardiendo.

La chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero dejó que Ichigo siguiera hablando.

—No saben qué provocó el incendio, pero los daños eran serios. Llamamos a Renji, el amigo de Tatsuki, pero no respondió a ninguna de nuestras llamadas. —Suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado—. Aquí no conoce a nadie y no iba a dejarla sola en la calle. Ishida me llamó y me dijo que podía quedarse aquí esta noche, así que esperé a que saliese de comisaría y se vino conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué está en mi cuarto? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—No va a dormir en el mío, boba. —Su rostro se turbó levemente, y el de Rukia al otro lado de la puerta, también—. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, era una chica, se supone que tú no ibas a pasar la noche en casa… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Pues le dije que durmiera ahí.

— ¿Y de qué es esa herida?—señaló la pequeña fisura de su frente.

A Ichigo le dio por reír, porque la situación era así de ridícula.

—Me la hizo ella. —Ante la expresión de preocupación de la chica, se apresuró a restarle importancia—. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Fue sin querer. —Hizo una pausa, dubitativo—. Al menos eso espero.

La muchacha le sonrió con dulzura. Ichigo siempre ofrecía lo que tenía a quien pudiera necesitarlo. Incluso a desconocidas que atentaban contra su integridad física.

—Eres tan bueno…

Saltó de nuevo a abrazarle y él acabó desistiendo. Pelear contra sus efusivas muestras de cariño era imposible, así que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a aguantar lo que viniera. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender es cómo podía tener tanta energía a esas horas intempestivas.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó ella aún rodeándole con fuerza.

—Rukia.

— ¿Es guapa?

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia se lo esperaban. Mientras ella se limitaba a intentar controlar sus latidos, él se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Y yo qué sé.

—Ichigo, o es guapa o no lo es. No puedes no saberlo. —Le miró fijamente a los ojos, segura de que sabría si mentía. Le conocía demasiado bien.

—Supongo que sí—admitió él con toda la franqueza que pudo.

¿Supongo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? En fin, no se podía esperar una confesión más abierta por parte de Ichigo.

Le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. Intuía que detrás de todas esas casualidades había algo más, que esa tal Rukia era especial, y eso le daba mucho miedo. Ichigo advirtió su malestar.

—No te preocupes, Nel—le dijo revolviéndole el pelo—. Siempre serás mi favorita. —Esperó a que la sonrisa de ella aflorara y, como suponía, no tardó demasiado. —Anda, vamos. Te dejo dormir conmigo si prometes que te estarás quieta. Pareces una culebra.

Los ojos de Nel centellearon de la emoción e hizo el amago de espachurrarle de nuevo, sin embargo logró contenerse. Sabía que Ichigo tenía un límite para las muestras de afecto y había llegado al tope de lo que podría soportar sin poner cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo prometo. Bueno, prometo intentarlo.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Seguro que amanecería con otro chichón, pero esta vez provocado por una patada. Las piernas de Nel por la noche tenían vida propia.

Rukia, por su parte, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Hola? Ella estaba justo en el cuarto de al lado. Se preguntaba qué tipo de relación mantenían si no eran novios pero sí aceptaban dormir en el mismo espacio. Tan reducido. Tan…próximo.

—Pues venga, que yo sí que estoy muerto de cansancio—. Bostezó sonoramente y caminó en dirección a su dormitorio—. ¿Vienes?

Nel se mordió el labio mientras echaba un vistazo nervioso a la puerta de su habitación. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Rukia, de intercambiar unas palabras con ella. Su curiosidad era tal que, de hecho, se conformaba con echarle tan sólo un vistazo por encima y saber cómo era físicamente. Estaba pensando en posibles excusas cuando una fugaz idea le cruzó la mente. ¿Y si…?

—Por supuesto—fingió una sonrisa angelical que Ichigo no se terminó de creer del todo.

— ¿Qué estás tramando?

Nel negó repetidamente con la cabeza con la expresión más inocente que encontró en su repertorio. Ichigo la señaló con su dedo acusador.

—Más te vale. —Volvió a bostezar con mayor pesadez que antes y determinó que no le apetecía seguir discutiendo—. Vamos, solo falta que venga Ishida a tocar las narices.

La muchacha asintió con vehemencia y le siguió obedientemente mientras elucubraba cómo iba a llevar a cabo su plan. Tendría que esperar un poco antes de poder hacerlo efectivo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ichigo, ajeno a todo, se lanzó contra el colchón como si fuera su salvador. Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar la luz, permaneció tumbado boca abajo dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él. Mientras sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse víctimas del agotamiento, su mente vagaba recorriendo los últimos acontecimientos. El golpe, la cita, la lluvia, el incendio, Kuchiki Rukia. Sus agallas, sus ofensas, su fortaleza, su pequeña estatura, su sonrisa enigmática. Sus ojos grandes y violetas, enmarcándole todo el rostro. Suspiró profundamente y dejó que el recuerdo se afianzara en su cabeza antes de caer rendido.

—Buenas noches, Ichi—susurró Nel desde el otro lado de la cama.

Pero él ya no podía oírla.

* * *

Había ignorado las dos primeras llamadas con la convicción de que cualquier asunto podía esperar al día siguiente, no obstante, la tercera vez que sonó el teléfono Byakuya sospechó que podría ser importante. Después de todo, ¿a quién se le ocurriría molestarle en mitad de la noche?

Se incorporó con lentitud, cuidando de no molestar a Hisana que, en ese momento, dormía plácidamente. Lo último que quería era perturbar su sueño cuando por fin los dolores habían cesado.

Sumergido en la penumbra de la estancia, se guió por la luz parpadeante que emitía su móvil para encontrar su ubicación en el escritorio. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos comprobó la identidad de la persona que le reclamaba con tanta insistencia. Se sorprendió al leer aquel nombre en la pantalla. Más le valía que tuviese una buena razón para alterar sus ritmos del sueño.

Una vez Byakuya descolgó, la voz apurada de Renji habló desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Señor Kuchiki?

—Renji—. Su tono era sereno, pero quien le conocía sabía que iba cargado de irritación. El pelirrojo notó cómo se le secaba la garganta.

—Disculpe que le moleste, pero es importante. Es sobre Rukia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Recuerda que me dijo que le informara cuanto antes si sucedía algo inusual? Bueno, pues ha ocurrido algo. —Vaciló un instante sin estar seguro de cómo iba a decírselo—. Ha habido un incendio en el apartamento de Rukia.

La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Por un momento se asustó, confiando en que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a la pequeña Kuchiki. Era consciente de que a veces era hosco y duro con ella, pero el lazo entre ambos era estrecho, y siempre intentaba protegerla y cuidarla. Además estaba el asunto de Hisana. No podía darle malas noticias en ese estado tan frágil en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, sí. Afortunadamente no estaba en casa cuando ocurrió.

Byakuya resopló con profundo alivio y seguidamente se frotó la sien con impaciencia, le costaba pensar recién levantado y no entendía qué tenía eso de especial. Le había dado un susto gratuitamente. Sí, era un suceso horrible, pero cuando le dijo a Renji que le informara con urgencia cuando aconteciese algo extraño, no se refería a eso.

—Comprendo que quisieras avisarme y te lo agradezco, Renji, pero cuando te dije aquello no me refería a…

—No es por eso por lo que le llamo—le cortó—. Rukia llevaba fuera todo el día, había estado conmigo. Si se hubiese dejado algo encendido, el fuego se habría iniciado mucho antes, no en mitad de la noche. ¿Entiende lo que le quiero decir? —Dejó una pequeña pausa para que Byakuya fuera atando cabos—. Allí no había nadie desde bien temprano por la mañana, es prácticamente imposible que Rukia fuera la causante por una imprudencia. —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. No creo que sea un accidente.

Byakuya sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Dime todo lo que sepas.

* * *

Cuando las voces cesaron y escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Rukia permaneció unos segundos más en su posición de espía, dudando sobre qué hacer con su nueva situación. Mientras había estado escuchando la conversación sintió unos pequeños retortijones en el estómago a los cuales no dio demasiada importancia, pues la tertulia entre Ichigo y la chica le pareció más interesante. Sin embargo, una vez habían desaparecido de la escena, sus tripas reclamaban alimento como si se trataran de bestias en ayunas.

Frunció el ceño con resignación. ¿Qué esperaba? Debido al incidente en el restaurante no habían podido comer nada, tan solo un par de chocolates que lo único que habían conseguido era templar su cuerpo. Necesitaba algo sólido. Y pronto, porque el último rugido había sido excesivamente sonoro para su gusto.

Se preguntó si sería demasiado atrevido cogerle algo del frigorífico a alguien que acababas de conocer esa noche. Quizá sí, pero ella tampoco tenía demasiados miramientos. Su piso había salido ardiendo, tenía hambre. No creía que Ichigo le rindiera cuentas por una naranja. Aun así intentaría pasar desapercibida.

Agarró el pomo y pegó la oreja a la puerta una vez más para asegurarse. Nada, ni un murmullo. Debían estar dormidos o en pleno proceso. Si iba de puntillas y sin chocarse con el mobiliario, ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Giró el picaporte con el mayor cuidado y apretó los labios rezando por que no rechinaran las bisagras.

Se alegró cuando comprobó que no lo hicieron. Todo perfectamente engrasado. Definitivamente, no tenía nada que ver con su apartamento.

Con el teléfono móvil en la mano, iluminó tenuemente el salón para comprobar dónde se situaba cada uno de los objetos que constituían la sala de estar. El sofá, la mesilla, la lámpara, la alfombra, las butacas, un pequeño mueble auxiliar...Siguió el recorrido hasta la nevera con la mirada, segura de retenerlo en su memoria.

Una vez estuvo lista, se adentró a oscuras en el salón pensando en qué era lo que más le apetecía comer. Algo salado. Tal vez unos pepinillos. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Había recorrido prácticamente toda la distancia cuando un sonido que no se esperaba interrumpió sus ensoñaciones. Juraría que era el chirriar de una puerta, concretamente la que había oído cerrarse minutos antes. ¿Era posible que hubiese salido alguno de los dos? No tenía mucho sentido, si quisieran ir al baño o a la cocina, habrían encendido las luces. A diferencia de ella, que pensaba asaltar la nevera de unos desconocidos sin permiso, ellos no tenían motivos para ir a hurtadillas por la casa.

Estaba decidida a ir a comprobar el origen del ruido cuando un objeto de tamaño considerable apareció de la nada y colisionó de lleno con ella, haciéndole tambalearse. Rukia maldijo en voz alta a causa del dolor del golpe, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el ente desconocido también se lamentó.

— ¡Au! ¿Quién eres?—preguntó una voz femenina con cautela entre quejidos. Alargó la mano en la oscuridad y palpó la cabellera de Rukia a modo de reconocimiento, despeinándola por completo—. ¿Rukia? ¿Eres la chica de Ichigo?

— Yo no soy la chica de nadie—replicó Rukia con irritación mientras se atusaba el pelo. —Sí, soy yo—.Había reconocido la voz de Nel desde el momento en el que abrió la boca, sin embargo se suponía que estaba durmiendo cuando ella había llegado, no espiando, así que tuvo que hacerse la loca—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo soy Neliel, la hermana de Ichigo.

El cerebro de Rukia estaba tan preparado para escuchar la palabra novia que tardó en procesar lo que de verdad había dicho la joven.

_Un momento… ¿su hermana?_

—No veo un pimiento, espera.

Sintió cómo la presencia de Neliel se alejaba de ella y a los pocos segundos se hizo la luz de una de las lamparillas del salón. A pesar de que la iluminación no era demasiado intensa, después de estar moviéndose a tientas en la penumbra ambas tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse.

Rukia apretó sus párpados un par de veces antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos del todo. Cuando consiguió mirar al frente y que desaparecieran las manchas blancas propias del destello, la chica que se encontraba delante de ella le sorprendió sobremanera, pues era algo diferente a la imagen que había visto en la fotografía horas antes..

Nel era notablemente más alta que ella —aunque no hacía falta mucho para conseguirlo—, quizá se asemejaba más a la altura de Ichigo. Vestía una camiseta de hombre a modo de pijama pero, incluso debajo de toda aquella tela tan holgada, se intuían las curvas de una mujer hecha y derecha. Sus ojos eran grandes y sus mejillas inusitadamente rosadas, lo cual le otorgaba una apariencia más infantil. Sin embargo, hubo dos cosas que impresionaron a Rukia desde un primer momento. Por un lado, el color de su melena: un precioso verde lima que llamaba la atención desde kilómetros; por otro, una pequeña cicatriz que surcaba su rostro desde la frente hasta la nariz. No era demasiado escandalosa, apenas se apreciaba, pero aun así dotaba a su rostro de una identidad propia.

En conjunto había que aceptar que se trataba de una muchacha muy guapa, no obstante, Rukia no logró encontrar ningún rasgo que le recordara a Ichigo.

Al igual que había hecho ella, Neliel también se paró a observarla de arriba a abajo, lo cual hizo resoplar mentalmente a la morena. Quizá no fuese el mejor momento para evaluar su apariencia. Había tenido un día de locos, una pesadilla espantosa, tenía tanta hambre que se comería un jabalí, y llevaba puesto un pijama ajeno de conejitos. Aun con todo, tampoco creyó merecer la mirada casi iracunda que le lanzó Neliel. De hecho, le sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No sé si me gustas—declaró con toda sinceridad—. Es decir…no me gustan las novias de Ichigo. Todas creen que le entienden, pero no es cierto. Muchas son estúpidas. Pero creo que tú eres diferente—. Dejó caer su peso en un lado de la cadera y se llevó el dedo al mentón con actitud pensativa—. Y eso tampoco me gusta.

Rukia no entendía nada de nada, pero le daba lo mismo. No iba por el mundo intentando agradar a la gente, así que se limitaría a conocerla. Sin compromiso.

Se acercó a ella con una media sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

—Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

Nel se quedó sorprendida por un instante. No esperó esa reacción por su parte, la mayoría de las que había conocido intentaban rivalizar con ella o mantenían una actitud a la defensiva.

—No pretendo impresionaros ni a ti, ni a Ichigo. De hecho, no albergo ninguna intención ni esperanza de conquista—repuso con franqueza, recordando la pesadilla que le perseguía desde hacía años—. Soy una antisocial, no tienes nada que temer.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tal vez sí que me gustes—. Le estrechó la mano a Rukia con firmeza—. Puedes llamarme Nel.

.

* * *

**_¿Alguno se lo esperaba? Lo siento, Nel es mi debilidad junto con Rukia. Tenía que salir sí o sí en esta historia. =)_**

**_Este capítulo me ha costado bastante más que los anteriores. Creo que esta semana pasada mi inspiración se ha ido por la puerta de atrás, lo cual ha podido manifestarse en un bajón de calidad en la narración...Lo he revisado y reescrito mucho y sigue sin convencerme..¡Pero a lo mejor estoy un poco paranoica! Por favor, si notais que pasan los capítulos y parece que los escribe un niño avisadme sin pudor alguno. _**

**_En fin, espero que la historia os vaya gustando ahora que se van abriendo incógnitas. ¿Quién querría herir a Rukia? ¿Qué tienen que ver Byakuya y Renji en todo esto? ¿Desde cuando Nel es una Kurosaki? ¿Aceptará finalmente a Rukia como potencial cuñada? ¿Se harán aliadas? ¿Abrirá Rukia su corazoncito herido?_**

**_Muchas gracias a los que me habéis mandado reviews, me animan mucho =) . La historia voy construyéndola capítulo a capítulo así que, excepto un par de detalles que tengo más que claros, no sé por dónde va a tirar la cosa...Así que no os puedo adelantar demasiado. Lo único que puedo decir es que no subestimeis el poder del ichiruki. Donde surgen chispas..._**

**_¡Nos leemos!  
_**


	9. Suspicious

**Suspicious**

Aunque el comienzo entre ambas no había sido el que habrían deseado, Rukia sintió una simpatía hacia Nel casi inmediata en los minutos posteriores. Esa muchacha desprendía vitalidad y buen humor por cada poro de su piel. Le agradaba estar en su compañía, y no le importaba en absoluto que ella tomara las riendas en la conversación. De hecho, lo prefería, pues ella no era demasiado habladora.

Descubrió que, a pesar de su desarrollo físico tan prominente, Nel aún estudiaba en el último curso de instituto. Todo el mundo le echaba más años encima de los que realmente tenía, por lo que no le dio importancia al hecho de que Rukia también lo hiciese.

A pesar de sus arrestos y desparpajo, se adivinaba aún su carácter infantil al oírle hablar. Sobre todo cuando lo hacía de Ichigo. Mediante sus comentarios, sus anécdotas y su actitud, Rukia supo advertir hasta qué punto mantenía una relación de dependencia con el chico. Hablaba de Ichigo con pura adoración, sin ocultar el hecho de que contaba con él para prácticamente todo. Él siempre estaba para ayudarla y sostenerla en sus momentos frágiles. Era su soporte en todos los sentidos.

Llegados a este punto de la conversación, Nel pareció sentirse un poco incómoda con su propia confesión. Se mordió el labio, con los carrillos más sonrojados de lo normal, y ladeó la mirada con brusquedad, como si se arrepintiese de haber dicho o recordado algo. Rukia sabía reconocer cuándo se reflejaba el dolor en los ojos de alguien, y Nel parecía una chica con un gran sufrimiento interior. No pudo evitar fijarse en la cicatriz de su rostro una vez más. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido a esa niña?

Tras unos instantes confusos, Nel esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió con otro relato como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Gracias a ella, Rukia consiguió comprender y conocer algo más a Ichigo.

Al parecer su madre, Masaki, falleció cuando apenas tenía nueve años. Estaba tremendamente unido a ella, y su pérdida fue la clave para forjar su retraído y huraño carácter. Nel no quiso ahondar en las causas de la muerte, pero sí que recalcó el hecho de que era preferible no mentársela o no preguntar por ello.

—Ichigo siempre se pone triste cuando hablan de ella—dijo Nel entonces.

Rukia entendió perfectamente sus reservas. Ella tampoco soportaba que aludieran al tema de Kaien, así que acordó consigo misma no mencionar el de Masaki. Al fin y al cabo, si Ichigo quería contárselo ya lo haría cuando creyese conveniente.

Desde aquel terrible suceso, la familia Kurosaki sufrió un total desequilibrio del cual les costó volver a recuperarse. Con Masaki todo giraba en torno a ella, era el pilar fundamental de cada uno de ellos. Siempre vital, con una sonrisa y una palabra de alivio. Derrochaba amor incondicional por su familia y conseguía hacerte sentir bien con tan solo un gesto suyo. Por cómo la describía, parecía que Nel se refiriese a un ángel.

Una vez se fue de su lado, tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para seguir adelante sin ella, para vivir con su ausencia. Ichigo se refugió en sí mismo y nunca volvió a sonreír como lo hacía antes. Ni a llorar. Se volvió reservado, incluso hermético, y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar del resto de la familia. En concreto de sus hermanas pequeñas, pues al parecer Nel no era la única.

Rukia sonrió interiormente. Es cierto que Ichigo tenía muy malas pulgas, pero también había comprobado que podía ser generoso y protector. Se alegró al haber descubierto a alguien que, pese a haber sufrido tanto, no había perdido lo bueno que poseía.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?—quiso saber Rukia. Habría entendido que no lo hubiera hecho, pues se trataban de cosas personales.

Una risa cantarina propia de niña se escapó de su boca.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Creo que eres diferente.

Y para Nel, eso lo resumía todo.

* * *

Abrió un ojo. Después el otro. Nada. Los volvió a cerrar. Parpadeó. Los abrió de nuevo. Enfocó. Nada otra vez. Nel no estaba allí. ¿Qué hora era?

Dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la ventana. Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de los cristales, pero aún no estaban demasiado altos. Era temprano.

Bostezó desde su posición y esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse. No sabía por qué pero se sentía muy cansado, a pesar de que había dormido como un tronco. Cuando se hubo desperezado, se incorporó de la cama y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, ampliando el arco de la espalda. Le encantaba esa sensación. Lo único que le quedaba era conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca. Al igual que Rukia, él tampoco había cenado nada la noche anterior.

Se estaba preguntando dónde estaría Nel cuando la estampa que se encontró en la sala de estar respondió por sí sola. Sobre el sofá cheslong, y sin que hubiesen advertido su presencia, yacían dormidas las dos chicas, arropadas por un grueso mantón. Nel, como siempre, en su típica posición fetal y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Rukia también descansaba sobre un lateral de su cuerpo, aferrándose a la almohada con ambos brazos. Su rostro sereno contrastaba con la expresión osada que había conocido la noche anterior. Su mechón de pelo, rebelde como de costumbre, caía graciosamente sobre su cara. Parecía que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y le miraría con aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Sí, suponía que era guapa. Pero sólo lo suponía. Que no cantaran victoria.

Miró a su alrededor y todo parecía en orden, excepto que sobre la mesa había una bandeja con un bol con pepinillos, frutos secos y patatas chips. No entendía cómo habían llegado hasta aquella situación, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Se acercó a ellas con la mayor cautela y se colocó en cuclillas frente al rostro de Nel, comprobando que de nuevo colgaba saliva de la comisura de sus labios. Siempre con sus babas nocturnas. Sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Estaba completamente seguro de que no pudo aguantarse las ganas y fue a incordiar a Rukia para hablar con ella. No tenía remedio.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven temblaba ligeramente, tal vez debido al hecho de que un lateral del mantón se había deslizado y tenía parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Tardó menos de un segundo en agarrar la colcha y echársela por encima a su hermana.

—No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan.

Volteó su rostro al escuchar la voz de Rukia. ¿Cuándo había despertado?

Ella sonrió, segura de que le había sobresaltado. Él ignoró su comentario.

— ¿Cómo has dormido?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos. —Extendió su brazo hacia la mesilla y señaló la comida que había visto antes—. Asalté tu nevera.

—Enana glotona…

Ahora fue Rukia quien ignoró el suyo con gesto ofendido. Aunque la realidad es que le hizo gracia.

—Tu hermana es muy simpática. Y entusiasta.

—Debiste caerle en gracia. Las chicas no suelen gustarle. —Se detuvo a pensar unos instantes—. Creo que sólo se lleva bien con una amiga mía.

Rukia no sabía si sentirse afortunada. Al final iba a ser verdad que era _especial_.

— ¿Quieres algo para desayunar o me has dejado sin provisiones?

—No soy un oso panda comiendo bambú. Sé controlarme.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas seduciendo hombres por las calles de Tokyo para adentrarte en sus casas y desvalijar sus despensas?

— ¿Eso significa que te he seducido? —contraatacó ella con la voz más sensual que pudo poner.

Ichigo quedó totalmente desarmado.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No es eso a lo que me refería!

—Baja la voz, Kurosaki-kun, que nos van a oír—susurró Rukia de nuevo con aquella voz que le erizaba la nuca, refiriéndose a una Nel que aún dormía.

—Cállate, sabes que era una forma de hablar.

Ichigo seguía excusándose en vano, porque un segundo después tenía el rostro de Rukia a apenas un palmo del suyo en una actitud más que provocadora. Podía sentir su respiración y, si echaba un vistazo más concienzudo, incluso se atisbaba el cuello del pijama entreabierto.

—A lo mejor no es sólo eso lo que hago con los hombres que seduzco.

Ichigo notó cómo en un momento se le quedó la garganta seca, como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de arena. Quiso decir algo, aunque no supo qué. Sin embargo temía que lo peor era aquello que no podía ver. Su cara. Sabía con certeza que el bochorno que sentía se reflejaba en ella sin barreras y en su máxima expresión. Esa humillación era más de la que podía soportar, por lo que se levantó de un salto y apartó su mirada con rudeza.

—Olvídame—gruñó.

Aunque Rukia reía divertida, en secreto agradeció que aquella broma terminara. Los ojos de Ichigo vistos de cerca eran tan intensos que ella también llegó a sentirse cohibida por un instante. Valoró como nunca sus dotes de actuación.

Iba a decirle algo para tranquilizarle cuando un extraño sonido llamó la atención de ambos. Provenía de la puerta principal, aunque tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta que supieron identificarlo.

Parecía un objeto rozando la cerradura. Como cuando vas a introducir la llave pero no aciertas.

Se miraron con intriga mientras Ichigo se acercaba a la entrada con sigilo. Cuando se asomó a la mirilla y comprobó el origen del ruido no debió gustarle demasiado lo que vio, porque su semblante pasó de la curiosidad a la irritación.

Abrió la puerta con desgana y resopló con molestia.

— ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

Al otro lado de la puerta, un chico moreno de gafas se tambaleaba mientras intentaba atinar con su llave en el aire. Parecía que aún no era consciente de que la puerta se había abierto y la cerradura ya no estaba allí.

—Joder, ¿estás borracho?

El chico parpadeó con fuerza e intentó sujetarse al larguero de la jamba. Estaba muy mareado. Volvió a tantear sin éxito.

—Ishida, por el amor de dios, ¿no ves que estoy yo aquí? —Le arrebató las llaves de un gesto—. Deja de intentar abrir la puta puerta.

Se tambaleó de nuevo y se sujetó a los hombros de Ichigo.

—Tengo sueño—fue lo único que acertó a decir.

—Tienes más que eso. —Pasó su brazo bajo los de Ishida para que pudiera apoyarse en él y le acompañó al interior del apartamento—. Anda, siéntate. Voy a prepararte algo.

Le acompañó hasta el sofá y lo dejó caer como un peso muerto. Apestaba a humo de tabaco y alcohol.

—No recuerdo haber comprado eso—señaló a Rukia como si fuera una parte más del mobiliario—. ¿De dónde es?

Rukia no salía de su asombro. ¿Ese era Ishida? ¿El decorador? ¿El costurero? No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—rezongó Nel saliendo del letargo del sueño. Se frotó los ojos para despejarse y se fijó en que Ishida estaba sentado a su lado, en unas condiciones tan lamentables que nunca lo habría imaginado—. ¡Ishida! ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—No.

—Pero… ¿qué te han hecho? ¿De dónde vienes? —Percibió la cara de consternación de Rukia y se apresuró a aclarar la situación señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo—. Ishida nunca bebe. ¡Es Don Perfecto!

—Ocurre—señaló la voz de Ichigo desde la cocina—que es un estúpido. Cuando me llamó me dijo que estaba bebiendo un líquido púrpura muy rico. Y que ya llevaba unas cuantas copas de lo mismo.

—Me dijeron que no llevaba alcohol. Sabía a zumo.

Se excusó con un gruñido lastimero mientras intentaba, en vano, colocarse las gafas.

—Pues te engañaron. —Ichigo regresó a la sala de estar con lo que parecía una manzanilla—. El muy idiota no bebe nunca y ahora está como una cuba.

— ¿Dónde ha estado?—quiso saber Nel mientras sostenía la cabeza de Ishida en su regazo.

—En la despedida de soltero de un amigo del trabajo—contestó Ichigo por él—. Seguro que te vieron esa cara de pringado que tienes y no pudieron resistirse.

—Cállate Kurosaki—le espetó Ishida aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Notó entonces cómo unas gotas de algo viscoso caían sobre su cara—. ¿Por qué llueve?

— ¡Uy, lo siento! Soy yo. —Nel empezó a reírse nerviosamente mientras se secaba la comisura y le limpiaba las babas a un Ishida demasiado ido como para reaccionar con normalidad—. Aún estoy medio dormida.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a su amigo ofreciéndole el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

—Bébete eso y a dormir. Te llevaré una palangana a tu cuarto por si te entran ganas de echarlo todo.

— ¡Puaj! —Nel puso cara de asco sólo de imaginarlo.

— ¿Dónde está mi corbata?

Empezó a palparse nerviosamente la camisa procurando encontrarla.

—La llevas ahí. —Ichigo señaló la frente del muchacho. Efectivamente, la corbata azul estaba anudada alrededor de su cabeza en plan apache.

—Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo.

Ichigo se preguntó qué locura podría haber hecho en pleno periodo de enajenación y qué clase de amigo desalmado dejaba que fuese así de ridículo por la calle.

—No sé si quiero saber de qué te acuerdas.

Rukia, mientras tanto, observaba el panorama desde la distancia. La situación, en verdad, no podía resultarle más cómica. A pesar de los comentarios que se dedicaban o de sus actitudes, podía entreverse que los tres estaban bastante compenetrados.

Si bien el aspecto de Ishida era más que penoso en esos momentos, se apreciaba que debajo de ese estado de embriaguez había, en general, un tipo sofisticado. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y sobrios, resaltando esa imagen de formalidad. En cuanto a su constitución, no tenía mucho que ver con Ichigo. Su cuerpo era menos fibroso y más blanquecino, aunque igualmente se le veía saludable. A Rukia los chicos con gafas siempre le daban buena impresión. No sabía por qué pero le inspiraban ingenio y sensatez.

— ¿Puedo ayudar?—se ofreció entonces.

Ishida dio un bote del susto al percatarse de la presencia de Rukia como ser humano.

— ¿De dónde ha salido?

Ichigo bufó con cansancio, pasando totalmente de explicarle nada. Lo que necesitaba su amigo era una buena siesta. Le hizo una seña a Rukia para que le ayudara a levantarle y, juntos, cada uno sujetándole por uno de los hombros, le encaminaron a trompicones hacia su dormitorio.

—Kurosaki…—volvió a insistir Ishida— ¿por qué hay una niña en casa? ¿Y a dónde me lleva?

Una vena en la sien de Rukia se hinchó con violencia al oír su comentario.

_¿Niña?_

—Lo siento pequeña, no tengo caramelos—le dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

_¿Pequeña?_

Ichigo rompió a reír.

* * *

Desde el mismo instante en el que finalizó su conversación con Renji, Byakuya se puso manos a la obra. En principio no tenía por qué preocuparse, la situación de Rukia parecía del todo controlada. Había puesto mucha tierra de por medio y no existían sospechas previas de que la hubiesen descubierto.

Sin embargo…apenas quedaban unos meses para el juicio. Seguramente estarían nerviosos. No podía permitirse el lujo de fallar y ponérselo fácil, por lo que utilizó a sus contactos para ponerles al corriente de lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba toda la colaboración posible, porque el caso de Rukia era especial.

A la mañana siguiente, fue él mismo quien llamó al departamento de policía que llevaba la investigación del incendio.

—Quiero que me mantengáis informado de todo lo que encontréis. Es máxima prioridad. Testigos, algún indicio de que alguien haya podido estar en la casa, lo que sea. Sobra decir que tiene que haber discreción total.

— ¿Necesita que enviemos vigilancia de algún tipo?

Byakuya reflexionó unos instantes. Mejor no, podría ser peligroso.

—No es necesario, ya me ocupo yo.

—Enviaré un equipo de reconocimiento ahora mismo, señor Kuchiki. Le llamaré si hay novedades.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitan apoyo de algún tipo, contacten con Kisuke Urahara—. Ese tipo le sacaba de sus casillas, pero debía reconocer que gracias a él Rukia llevaba a salvo mucho tiempo—. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su butaca procurando poner en orden sus ideas. Ese mes tenía que encargarse de un montón de papeleo y casos, Hisana no se encontraba mejor y, para más inri, ahora lo de Rukia. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo quedara en un desafortunado accidente.

Dirigió su mirada a la fotografía de su esposa que reposaba en el escritorio de su despacho. Se la veía frágil, pero igualmente hermosa.

Tenía que decirle lo de Rukia cuanto antes, si no se enteraría por boca de otra persona y a él le gustaba ser sincero. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor…No podía contarle sus sospechas, se preocuparía demasiado. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

Cogió de nuevo el teléfono y, en esta ocasión, marcó el número de Renji. El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en contestar.

—Rukia no puede quedarse sola.

—Lo sé—coincidió Abarai—. Podemos coger el primer avión que salga para Osaka. ¿Quiere que me la lleve a mi casa mientras tanto?

—No, es arriesgado. Si la han descubierto, acabarán dando con tu rastro.

—Entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer?

Byakuya calló unos segundos. No estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor.

—Déjala donde está. Con… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. —Renji tardó unos instantes en caer en la cuenta de lo que Byakuya acababa de decirle-. Un momento… ¿que la deje allí? Pero si tengo que ir a recogerla en un rato.

—Eso no va a poder ser posible, Renji—su voz era pausada, pero no estaba expresando ninguna petición—. Si anoche asaltaron su casa, es porque obviamente no sabían que estaba vacía. Cuando se den cuenta de que allí no había nadie, si saben quién es realmente Rukia…

—Pensarán que está conmigo—concluyó Renji.

—Exacto. Ese Kurosaki no tiene ninguna conexión con Rukia. Mientras no sepamos qué ocurrió, con él estará a salvo.

Renji chasqueó la lengua con desazón. Estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, y le dolía no poder ser de ayuda.

—He comprado un billete para ti—le informó. Miró su reloj—. Sale dentro de cuatro horas. Date prisa y tómalo.

—No puedo dejar así a Rukia, tengo que avisarla. Yo…Tengo que…—Sonaba terriblemente frustrado—. Joder, no voy a dejarla aquí y a huir como una jodida gallina.

Byakuya sabía que Renji no se iría así como así, por eso lo tenía todo pensado.

—No te preocupes. Estará más segura allí que con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Dame el teléfono de Kurosaki. Yo mismo me encargaré.

* * *

Apenas un minuto después de dejarlo sobre el colchón, Ishida ya dormía a pierna suelta.

—Este lleva una cogorza encima que no se despertará hasta mañana—opinó Ichigo mientras echaba el edredón sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

Rukia no podía estar más de acuerdo.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, solo necesita descansar. Cuando despierte le tomaré la tensión. —Bajó las persianas de las ventanas para evitar que le diese el sol y le doliera más la cabeza de lo que ya de por sí iba a hacerlo—. Ishida la tiene baja desde siempre, no es bueno que tome tanto alcohol.

—Te veo muy puesto en el tema—murmuró ella con sorna.

—No es por eso, lista. —Le indicó con la cabeza que saliese de dormitorio para poder cerrar y dejar a Ishida tranquilo—. Estudio medicina. Venga, vamos.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?

—Bueno, Ichigo… ¡mira qué cara! No te pega nada.

— ¿Mira qué cara? ¿Qué clase de razón es esa?—exclamó ofendido—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?

—Parece que has bebido un vaso de leche agria. Si hubieses sido mi pediatra tendría traumas infantiles.

Lo que le faltaba por oír.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que alguien va a poder verte sobre el escenario sin los prismáticos?

Rukia hinchó los mofletes y apretó los puños con tensión. Maldita la hora en la que le comentó sus aspiraciones teatrales. Fue a responder a su improperio cuando una Nel saltarina interrumpió su disputa.

—Ichigo—llamó—. Creo que te están llamando al teléfono. Lo oigo desde aquí.

—Voy.

Le lanzó una fugaz mirada de victoria a Rukia y ésta se la devolvió con actitud retadora. Quizá esa vez lo hubiese hecho, pero no ganaba la guerra.

Ichigo se dirigió a su dormitorio siguiendo la melodía del móvil y comprobó que el número que aparecía en pantalla no estaba registrado. Ni siquiera le sonaba haberlo visto antes. Descolgó igualmente.

— ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?

—El mismo. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia.

A Ichigo le pareció extraño el hecho de que hubiese contactado con él y no directamente con su hermana, pero tampoco le otorgó demasiada importancia. Seguramente querría hablar con ella para saber si se encontraba bien.

—Ah, sí, Rukia está aquí conmigo. —Echó un vistazo a la sala de estar, donde Nel y Rukia volvían a estar charlando distendidamente—. ¿Quieres que se ponga?

—No es con ella con quien quería hablar, sino contigo.

Desde que Renji le había proporcionado los datos básicos de ese chico, Byakuya se había puesto tan pronto como pudo a investigarlo. El bienestar de Rukia estaba por encima de todo, por lo que tenía que asegurarse de que iba a dejarla en un lugar donde no corriese ningún riesgo.

Ichigo no tenía ningún antecedente penal, si bien sí que encontró algunas faltas por agresión y peleas callejeras. Al parecer, desde su juventud siempre ha sido un chico bastante conflictivo e impetuoso. Huérfano de madre, su padre regentaba una clínica privada en su ciudad natal, Karakura. Él también estudiaba medicina en esos momentos, en la universidad de Tokyo. Los fines de semana, trabajaba en una pequeña empresa llamada Unagiya.

No es que fuera la persona que él habría elegido para proteger a su hermana, pero era lo único que tenían y no parecía tan mala opción. Estaba seguro de que Rukia sabría arreglárselas con él.

—En unos minutos Rukia recibirá una llamada de Renji comunicándole que no podrá ir a recogerla. —Su tono era al mismo tiempo sereno y duro—. Que tiene que quedarse contigo

— ¿Conmigo? —repitió Ichigo desorientado por completo.

—Escúchame con atención porque no voy a repetirlo, muchacho. Rukia está en una situación muy delicada, su vida puede correr peligro. Es indispensable para que esté a salvo que se quede contigo unos días hasta que la situación se normalice.

El cerebro de Ichigo sufrió un pequeño shock mientras procesaba todo lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo. Se sentía como el protagonista de un thriller policíaco.

—Eh, eh, para el carro. No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Rukia está en peligro?

Caminó hacia la puerta con disimulo y la entrecerró de forma que las chicas no pudieran oír su conversación desde donde estaban.

Byakuya, desde el despacho de su domicilio, se frotó la sien con impaciencia. No tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, y se temía que ese chico no iba a ser fácil de convencer.

—Sí, eso he dicho.

Ichigo apretó el teléfono contra su mano. Tenía que ser una broma, no sabía que Rukia tuviese problemas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien quiere hacerle daño?

—Hay una persona que la busca. —Omitió el nombre, era más información de la que necesitaba y de la que podía dar—. Quién sea o por qué lo haga a ti no te importa, a lo que te tienes que limitar es a retenerla contigo el tiempo que estimemos necesario. Rukia puede ser testaruda, así que encárgate de ello.

Eso ya era el colmo. No sólo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo aquel tipo, sino que, encima, le pedía arrestar en su casa a la chica más cerril que conocía. Y sin ningún tipo de razón explícita, salvo que alguien iba tras ella.

Su cabeza empezó a embotarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había más gente en la casa aparte de ellos dos. Estaba Ishida. Y estaba Nel.

—Yo no retengo a nadie, y menos por nada. Aquí no estoy solo yo, está mi familia. No voy a exponerles por una llamada de un desconocido sobre un peligro que ni siquiera sé si es real.

Kuchiki resopló al otro lado de la línea. Ese chico tenía que atender a maneras, no había otra opción si quería salvaguardar la vida de su hermana. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier arma de persuasión que estuviese a su alcance, inclusive el peor de los sentimientos: la culpabilidad.

—No lo entiendes, muchacho. Si dejas que se vaya, lo que le ocurra será únicamente culpa tuya.

—Joder…

Eso era jugar sucio. No quería involucrar a Nel, pero tampoco podía permitir que hicieran daño a Rukia. ¿Y si resultaba ser cierto?

—Recibirás una compensación económica por ello—siguió hablando Byakuya, intentando disuadirle—. Ni Renji ni yo podemos hacer nada por ella salvo intentar borrar su rastro. Mientras tanto, necesita quedarse en un lugar donde nadie la busque. Ahí es donde entras tú.

Ichigo vaciló.

—No me importa el dinero—replicó con sinceridad. Sus ojos atravesaron el resquicio de la puerta para posarse en la figura de Rukia. Pequeña, aparentemente frágil, incluso serena. No podía imaginarse quién querría herirla. Suspiró—. Lo haré. Pero necesito saber de qué estamos hablando. Alguna garantía de que no estoy haciendo el imbécil.

Byakuya relajó su semblante. Rukia estaba a salvo. Por ahora.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Estaremos en contacto.

Cuando Ichigo quiso contestar, la llamada ya se había cortado.

Por un instante tuvo ganas de gritar dando rienda suelta a su frustración. No entendía nada. Había sido la conversación más extraña que había tenido nunca. Propia de un gangster haciendo tratos de dudosa naturaleza.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara: estaba ayudando a Rukia. Ayudándola a esconderse de alguien desconocido con intenciones desconocidas porque su hermano hasta ahora desconocido se lo había pedido. Era una locura. Ni siquiera hacía un día que conocía a esa chica. ¿Cómo podía haberse involucrado en algo así?

Unos metros más allá, Rukia escuchaba a una Nel animosa sin poder imaginarse lo que estaba fraguándose desde la noche anterior por su causa. La muchacha le estaba enseñando una carpeta escolar donde guardaba fotografías de sus amigos y su familia. Hablaba atropelladamente mientras iba presentándole a cada una de las personas que salían en ellas.

—Este de aquí es Pesche—dijo señalando a un chico joven rubio y larguirucho— y éste grandote es Dondochakka.

Rukia reprimió una sonrisa. En la fotografía ambos chicos posaban con Nel en una postura propia de los Power Rangers. Un perro de gran tamaño les acompañaba en tan extraña estampa.

—Es Bawa—añadió Nel señalando a éste último.

— ¿Quién les puso esos nombres tan…?—no se atrevió a terminar la frase por no ofenderla. Eran un grupo de lo más variopinto.

—Son sus apodos. En realidad no sé cómo se llaman—admitió encogiéndose de hombros, divertida—. Nunca me han dicho su verdadero nombre.

— ¿Dónde los conociste? Parecen muy peculiares.

Nel dudó antes de contestar. La verdad era demasiado cruda para confesársela a alguien que acababas de conocer.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—contestó tan solo—. Son buena gente. Pesche se lleva muy bien con Ishida. Cuando vengas otro día lo traeré para que lo veas. ¡Te vas a morir de la risa!

Rukia se limitó a asentir. No estaba segura de si volvería a aquel lugar. Ichigo le había caído bien y en cierta manera…le había gustado. Pero no había futuro, no mientras sus heridas no hubiesen cerrado del todo. Lo mejor era no crear falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Y esos papeles de ahí?—quiso saber Rukia. Señaló una pila de folios sobre la mesita del salón. Pensó que cambiando de tema evitaría responder a la invitación, lo cual le ayudaría a sentirse menos culpable—. He visto que son dibujos. ¿Los haces tú?

—Ah, esos…—Nel se incorporó de su asiento y los alcanzó estirando el brazo—. Son de Ishida. Tiene talento, ¿verdad? Te dije que es Don Perfecto.

Nel se los cedió a Rukia para que pudiera echar un vistazo. Eran realmente buenos. La mayoría constituían bocetos rápidos sobre paisajes o escenas cotidianas de Tokyo. Quizás hechos durante un desayuno antes de ir a trabajar, quizás en los largos viajes en transporte público por la ciudad. Pero también había retratos. Había uno de Nel jugando a las cartas con Ichigo, ella claramente perdiendo por su expresión infantil de enfado. Otro de un chico de tez morena, ojos profundos y pelo oscuro rizado. No parecía japonés. El mismo chico salía en compañía de Ichigo un par de ilustraciones más tarde, ambos echando una partida de dardos.

Rukia se sorprendió al comprobar que la mayoría tenían como protagonista una chica de cara risueña y cabello rojizo, lacio y largo. Podía percibir que, de algún modo, esa persona era especial para él. El trazo, las sombras, la postura, los detalles…denotaban esfuerzo y esmero. Era evidente que se había tomado su tiempo para captarla.

Siguió pasando las hojas deleitándose con el talento de aquel chico cuando uno de los retratos llamó sumamente su atención. Quiso pellizcarse. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Era un hombre de mediana edad y corpulento. La postura en sí misma resultaba amenazadora, demandante. Tenía la mandíbula muy marcada, amplia, en la cual destacaban gruesos labios que dibujaban una sórdida sonrisa. Casi macabra. Casi lasciva. Aquella expresión le dio escalofríos. Parecía dañino, incluso a sabiendas de que se trataba de una serie de trazos sobre el papel. Supo, no obstante, que lo más perverso en aquel hombre eran sus ojos. Oscuros, como un pozo sin fondo. Vacíos, carentes de emoción. Marcados por los tatuajes de unas lágrimas tan negras como su alma.

Ante el turbado semblante de la morena, Nel no pudo evitar preguntarse qué escudriñaba con tanto interés. Se deslizó unos centímetros en el asiento poniéndose a la altura de Rukia y ojeó por encima de su hombro para ver cuál de los retratos había captado su interés de esa manera.

Cuando contempló horrorizada de qué dibujo se trataba sintió cómo la sangre se desvanecía dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía ese dibujo ahí?

—Nel, ¿quién es este?—se atrevió a preguntar Rukia a media voz. Se asustó al comprobar que la chica parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Nel obvió totalmente la pregunta. Hizo el amago de robarle el dibujo de las manos e intentar poner tierra de por medio con cualquier tontería, pero Rukia fue más rápida. Nunca forzaba a nadie a contar nada, pero tenía una corazonada y necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Quién es?—insistió Rukia.

Nel sintió una punzada de ira. ¿Por qué tenía que contestarle? No podía. Qué diablos. ¡No quería! No era quién para inmiscuirse en sus vidas. No en la de Ichigo. Una cosa era contarle lo sucedido con Masaki para que no metiese la pata y otra muy distinta desvelar las verdaderas causas de su desaparición. De tan horrible crimen. Eso era algo que sólo le concernía a Ichigo. Que haría cuando se sintiese preparado.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—La expresión de Nel reflejaba enfado, pero también dolor. Era obvio que no quería seguir más allá. No sin una buena razón.

—Porque creo que le conozco.

* * *

**Ruego paciencia con los próximos capítulos hasta navidades. Apenas tengo tiempo libre, así que lamentablemente no podré actualizar semanalmente como he venido haciendo este mes. A partir de aquí, las cosas se pondrán más difíciles y necesito hilvanar los datos para que la trama quede congruente y sin cabos sueltos. ;) Por eso tardaré un poquito más en subirlos.**

**¿Qué pasará con el arresto domiciliario de Rukia? ¿Quién la busca con tanto ahínco? ¿Por qué Ichigo se ha lanzado a la piscina en esa empresa, a priori, peligrosa, por una desconocida? ¿Quién será el extraño personaje perverso del dibujo? Seguro que ya sabéis por dónde andan los tiros. **

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y opiones sinceras, siempre son bienvenidos. Sobre Nel, intento aunar tanto su carácter inocente e infantil como su faceta más seria y protectora (que pudimos comprobar como adulta). Me gustan sus dos caras, distintas pero complementarias. También tenemos que tener en cuenta que es hermana de Ichigo (por motivos aún desconocidos para vosotros), por lo que se ha forjado una relación de confianza bastante grande XD Espero, no obstante, mejorar con el paso de los capítulos. Pido disculpas por Byakuya porque ha salido terriblemente hablador en este capítulo para lo calladito que es él, pero no podía acortar sus frases...¡eran necesarias! XD **

** ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Ah, no os preocupeis. El Ishida que todos conocemos regresará en todo su esplendor en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	10. Questions & Confessions

**Questions & Confessions**

Rukia no podía saber hasta qué punto sus palabras resultaban perturbadoras para Nel, la cual sólo fue capaz de abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Era imposible. No. Probablemente se hubiese confundido con otra persona.

—Al principio no estaba segura—siguió hablando Rukia—, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el tatuaje de los ojos era el mismo. Tres lágrimas negras en cada lado. Es inconfundible.

—Es imposible que le conozcas. —Nel mantenía con empeño su hipótesis. Sería demasiado fácil, ¿no? Años y años buscándolo y, de repente, aparece una chica misteriosa que dice conocerle. Probablemente hubiese miles y miles de personas con un tatuaje similar. No tendría por qué ser el mismo. Dudó. Aun así… ¿Y si era cierto? No podía perder la oportunidad de averiguarlo—. ¿Dónde le has visto?

Rukia estaba a punto de responder a la cuestión de Nel cuando en ese preciso instante, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a la figura apesadumbrada de Ichigo. Pudo apreciar la tensión en el rostro de la chica al verle salir, su mirada nerviosa, como si temiese que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

Se incorporó con brusquedad del sofá y recogió los dibujos desperdigados torpemente, incluido el que Rukia sostenía en las manos. El retrato de la discordia.

—Voy a guardarlos en el cuarto de Ishida, no sea que se enfade si se le estropean—se excusó mientras desaparecía del salón poniendo pies en polvorosa.

Rukia suspiró con decepción. Era evidente que el interrogatorio se había acabado y que no obtendría más información por parte de Nel.

Por suerte para ellas, Ichigo no parecía percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tardó en ocupar el lugar vacío de su hermana con una expresión que la morena no supo descifrar con certeza. ¿Preocupación?

—Rukia...—Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Debía contarle la conversación que acababa de tener con su hermano?

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—inquirió ella con cautela, colocándose frente al chico. No tenía buen aspecto, y eso que hacía un momento gozaba de buen humor.

Ichigo optó por mirar al techo y frunció su ceño inconscientemente. Quizá lo mejor era tantear el terreno. Descubrir, como mínimo, si lo que había hablado minutos atrás era una locura o era cierto. Podía intentarlo.

—Rukia, ¿tú…estás bien?

Rukia dio un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta. ¿Que si estaba bien? Bueno, dados los últimos acontecimientos no es que su vida fuera un cuento de hadas, pero tampoco iba a contar sus penas.

—Sí—dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

—Ya…—Ichigo parecía estar sumido en un mar de pensamientos y preguntas. Como si estuviese decidiendo internamente qué decir—. Me dijiste que tenías un hermano, ¿no?

Rukia no sabía qué tenía que ver el tocino con la velocidad, pero pensó que tal vez el salto de temática en la conversación por parte del chico se debía a que quería conocerla mejor y no sabía por dónde empezar. Su intento le resultaba tierno a la par que cómico.

Se detuvo a pensar un instante su respuesta. Hisana. No podía decirle la verdad aún, era demasiado pronto. Así que no le dio toda la información.

—Sí, un hermano mayor.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kuchiki Byakuya—respondió ella no sin cierto orgullo—. Nii-sama es presidente del tribunal superior en Osaka.

Aquello no eran buenas noticias para Ichigo. Por lo pronto todos los datos cuadraban, y la idea de que un miembro respetado e importante de la justicia japonesa le estuviera gastando una broma telefónica empezó a perder puntos estrepitosamente. ¿Sería cierto que Rukia estaba en peligro? Quería obtener respuestas, pero no sabía cómo. Tal vez ni la propia Rukia fuera consciente del peligro que se cernía sobre ella, por lo que ponerle sobre aviso podría ser contraproducente. Necesitaba más información antes de seguir con el interrogatorio.

Como si las plegarias de Ichigo hubiesen sido escuchadas, el teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar con una estridente melodía acerca de un tal Chappy. Habría jurado que se trataba de una canción infantil.

—Es Renji. Supongo que querrá venir a por mí.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse para dejarle espacio e intimidad, a hacerse el loco y a poner la oreja lo más disimuladamente posible mientras fingía estar entretenido con la preparación del desayuno.

— ¿Renji? Me alegro de escucharte—saludó Rukia con tono animoso al descolgar. Se sentía mejor después de haber dormido un poco, más optimista—. ¿Necesitas que te dé la dirección?

El pelirrojo se apresuró a negarlo.

—No, no. No hace falta. No te llamaba por eso…—Resopló con fuerza—. Joder Rukia, lo siento. No…no puedo ir a recogerte.

— ¿Tienes trabajo? ¿Una urgencia?

—No. Es por ti—respondió quedamente.

Rukia no entendía nada. Su tono de voz era extraño, y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preocupado. Había algo que no quería contarle y ni siquiera encontraba la manera de empezar.

—Renji, dime qué ocurre.

—No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir. Pero tienes que prometerme que harás lo que te diga.

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

—Prométemelo—insistió.

La morena comenzó a sentirse inquieta. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No puedo prometerte algo que no sé ni lo que es.

Renji gruñó exasperado. Sí que era terca.

— ¡Joder, Rukia!

—Está bien, está bien—aceptó crispada—. ¿Vas a decirme qué demonios te pasa?

—Mira, no quiero asustarte, pero necesito que pienses algo detenidamente. Antes de ser yo el que lo diga, quiero que seas tú quien llegues a tus propias conclusiones. ¿No te parece extraño que el apartamento se incendiase de repente? ¿Después de estar desde prácticamente desde el amanecer fuera de casa? Piénsalo bien—repitió, otorgándole un tiempo para ello—. El cuadro eléctrico del edificio está en buenas condiciones, por lo que sólo hay una posibilidad. Un aparato encendido, algo prendido…Ahora dime, ¿qué tipo de descuido tarda más de doce horas en arder?

En un principio no supo a dónde quería llegar con aquella pregunta que le había lanzado, no obstante le hizo caso y reflexionó sobre lo que había ocurrido. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en los posibles desperfectos, en lo que suponía haber perdido sus pertenencias –algunas muy preciadas-, que no se había parado a pensar en las posibles causas. De hecho, cuando se lo preguntó la policía se sentía tan consternada que apenas pudo dar una respuesta clara. En cierta manera sí que le había parecido extraño, no recordaba haberse dejado nada encendido cuando se fue. La mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera utilizaba los fogones, pues era un desastre como cocinera. Obviando, además, el hecho de que Renji entró al apartamento cuando fue a recogerla. Sería difícil dejarse nada encendido sin que él tampoco se diese cuenta. Rukia fue la primera en sorprenderse cuando descubrió su infortunio, pero tampoco había pensado en otra posibilidad que no fuera un despiste o fallo de los fusibles. Hasta ahora. Las palabras de Renji habían sembrado en ella la semilla de la duda, y aunque se hacía una ligera idea de lo que quería decir con su misteriosa actitud y aquellas preguntas, prefería que fuera él quien se lo confirmase.

—No me gusta ser alarmista—comenzó a decir Renji con prudencia—, en verdad ni yo mismo estoy seguro del todo…Pero Rukia, yo trabajo en esto. Sé cómo funcionan las cosas. Y conozco tu situación—remarcó esta última palabra—. En circunstancias normales no le daría importancia, pero sabiendo lo que sabemos, tenemos que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

Rukia tardó en responder. Necesitaba poner sus sentimientos en orden.

Había viajado hasta Japón precisamente por la seguridad que representaba para ella. Porque allí nadie la conocía, nadie la buscaba, nadie cuestionaba ni juzgaba. Era Rukia, sin más. Las crecientes náuseas que comenzaban a brotar desde su estómago eran un aviso de que un nuevo tormento estaba por llegar.

Cansancio, hastío, desaliento.

Hacía prácticamente un año que no tenía que preocuparse por cubrir sus pasos allá donde fuera, que no se detenía cautelosa antes de doblar una esquina, que no volteaba su rostro en busca de un perseguidor.

El hecho de que la hubiesen encontrado tan sólo avivaba en ella el amargo recuerdo de años y años de obsesión, huida y aislamiento.

_Otra vez no, por favor…_

— ¿Nii-sama lo sabe?—consiguió preguntar. Al menos él sabría qué hacer.

Renji asintió.

—Le llamé nada más enterarme de lo ocurrido. No quería preocuparte por si eran tonterías mías, así que preferí decírselo antes a él. —Intentó que su voz aparentase normalidad, de modo que pudiese inhibir la desazón que estaba sintiendo Rukia en aquellos momentos. Por mucho que fuese tan sólo una mera posibilidad, sabía que para ella significaba una vuelta a empezar. La vuelta al infierno—. Aún no sabemos nada—volvió a recordarle—, la policía está investigando cualquier cosa que se salga de lo común. En cuanto sepamos qué ocurrió realmente, iremos a por ti.

— ¿En cuanto sepáis…? —No terminó la frase por lo absurda que le parecía—. No entiendo nada. Deberías venir ya, no sé qué estoy haciendo aún aquí. Deberíamos avisar a Urahara.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil: convencer a Rukia de que se quedase en casa de Ichigo. No iba a resultar sencillo, sabía que obtendría una firme oposición, por lo que depositó su fe en que Byakuya hubiese cumplido su parte y lograse haber convencido al chico para el propósito de ambos.

—Hemos pensado que lo mejor es que te quedes donde estás hasta el lunes. Entonces tendremos suficiente información como para saber si hay peligro real o no. —Aprovechando que la extraña petición había dejado a Rukia boquiabierta, siguió hablando—. Ya sé que no te gusta andar escondiéndote, pero tienes que entender que es por tu bien. Sólo serán un par de días.

— ¿Me estás sugiriendo que me quede aquí el fin de semana?—inquirió aún estupefacta—. ¿Esta es vuestra solución?

Debían de haberse vuelto locos. Pero si no tenía nada que ver con aquella gente. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse dos días enteros, así, por la cara? ¿Querían que se auto invitara?

—No estoy sugiriendo nada, Rukia. Es lo que vas a hacer—su voz se volvió imperativa. Cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su amiga, ya podían decir misa—. Yo soy el primero que querría que te vinieras conmigo, pero Kuchiki tiene razón. Si son ellos los causantes podrían tener información que te relacionara conmigo. Me buscarán para poder llegar hasta ti.

—Espera, espera, ¿a por ti? Pero Renji, ¿qué estás diciendo? —El corazón de Rukia se desbocó cuando las palabras de su amigo fluyeron por su cerebro y fueron procesadas. Lo último que deseaba era involucrar en sus problemas a la gente que quería—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—No, la verdad es que no—contestó su amigo al otro lado, notoriamente abatido—. Ahora no puedo explicarte todo como querría, he de tomar un avión en un par de horas para ir a Osaka. —Empezó a recoger su maleta y a colocarse el abrigo mientras sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro—. No te preocupes, supuestamente me han elegido como miembro de un jurado popular, por ello he de ausentarme unos días. En todo caso, si me siguen, acabarán por descubrir que no estás conmigo.

Rukia enterró el rostro entre sus manos, tan afligida que por poco se le resbala el teléfono de las mismas. Aquello era una auténtica locura.

—Renji, yo…Yo nunca he querido meterte en esto.

—Estúpida.

Arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Aquella respuesta sí que no se la esperaba.

—Eres una estúpida—repitió—. No te atrevas a pensar que es por tu culpa. Sabes que hago esto porque yo quiero. Estoy aquí porque es mi decisión. No lo dudes ni por un momento. —Adoptó un tono con aire despreocupado—. Estaré bien. Sé que eres tan tonta que estás más preocupada por mí que por ti.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Si tú eres igual.

— ¡Pues vaya dos tontos!

Ambos rieron tímidamente.

—En serio Rukia, tengo que irme. Quiero que tengas cuidado y no vuelvas a tu casa o pases cerca de mi barrio, ahora que estás en Karakura. No tiene por qué pasar nada, pero por si acaso. —Volvió a mirar su reloj, no le quedaba mucho tiempo—. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue e iremos comentando los avances de la investigación. No te preocupes, si atisbamos un leve indicio de sospecha avisaremos a Urahara e iremos a por ti.

—Bueno, ¿y yo qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a convencer a Ichigo de que me acoplo en su casa?

—No lo sé, improvisa.

Sonrió internamente, confiando en que Ichigo ya estaría al tanto y ayudaría a su amiga sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada.

—Seguro que se te ocurre algo. —Oyó que Rukia estaba intentando decir algo y quejarse, pero siguió a lo suyo—. Te dejo, que tengo prisa. Cuídate Rukia, no hagas tonterías.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero Renji…! —Silencio—. ¡Renji!

La llamada se había cortado.

— ¡Mierda!

_¡Será cabrón!_

Le había dejado con el culo al aire sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Tanto él como su hermano. Es más, nii-sama ni se había dignado en llamar y ofrecer algún tipo de solución alternativa o alguna historia congruente que le sirviera de excusa. Tenían más cara que espalda, y estaba totalmente convencida de que tendrían su merecido.

* * *

Tatsuki arrastraba su maleta con dificultad a través de toda aquella multitud de gente que no hacía otra cosa que estorbarle.

— ¡Quítate de en medio!—le espetó a una señora que caminaba en zigzag obstruyendo el adelantamiento.

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita en plena hora punta de la mañana, a medio camino entre la facturación de su equipaje y la facturación de su propio cerebro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

Había jodido su relación con Renji y ni siquiera ella sabía cómo. Tantos y tantos años entrenando la mente y el cuerpo para que le entrase el pánico en el peor momento posible.

—T-Tatsuki-chan, ¿estás bien?—se atrevió a preguntar una voz femenina tras ella. Se trataba de Inoue Orihime, su mejor amiga y, en ese instante, espectadora del peor de los demonios que invadía a Tatsuki.

No, no estaba bien. Para colmo la rueda de su maleta se había salido del eje y ahora iba trastabillando por los pasillos. Estúpida maleta. Estúpido aeropuerto. Estúpido Renji. ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla?

Tenía ganas de vociferarle a alguien a la cara, pero no a Orihime. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la única que la soportaba en sus peores momentos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó deteniéndose en seco—. No he dormido demasiado.

Su amiga le sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Es por lo de Abarai-kun?

Tatsuki puso una mueca de disgusto, pero no se atrevió a negarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo? Su amiga poseía una intuición especial para esas cosas, lo acabaría descubriendo quisiese o no.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se arreglará. Llámale cuando llegues—le aconsejó mientras apretaba su mano en actitud cariñosa.

Resopló aún con la tensión del recuerdo en todo su cuerpo. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles…

—Gracias por haber venido—repuso con franqueza. Sacó el billete de bolsillo del abrigo y miró la hora de embarque. Aún tenía casi una hora y media por delante—. ¿Vas a quedarte o…?

Orihime no le dejó terminar.

— ¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejar que esperes aquí sola. Además, he traído unos tentempiés para comer mientras esperamos al avión.

Tatsuki temió preguntar, pero tuvo que hacerlo por su propia salud.

— ¿Los has hecho tú?

Orihime asintió con energía, hinchando su gran pecho con orgullo.

—Son bizcochos de chocolate con carne de ternera, pasta de arroz y virutas de coco. —A pesar de que la cara de la morena transmitía puro espanto, la chica no le dio importancia alguna—. Lo sé, lo sé, ¡es demasiado atrevido! Pero te van a encantar. Si quieres los hago para Nochebuena. ¡Oh! —Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en actitud pensativa—. Es cierto, estas navidades estarás fuera… ¡No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan! Te llevas unos cuantos y si es necesario te los enviaré por correo.

—Creo que no te dejan pasar comida. Y menos a Estados Unidos.

No podía afirmarlo con certeza, pues nunca había viajado hasta allí, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

La muchacha abrió su bolso y sacó una tartera con varias raciones de aquella atrocidad culinaria.

— ¿Quieres uno?

Tatsuki se llevó la mano a la boca en acto reflejo, reteniendo todo lo posible las arcadas que luchaban por abrirse paso a lo largo de su laringe.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

Asintió con vehemencia mientras alcanzaba uno de los pedazos del bizcocho y hacía de tripas corazón. No sería la primera vez que comía una rareza preparada por Orihime. Su estómago estaba más que dispuesto a soportarlo.

Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, se metió el pedazo en la boca de un tirón, consciente de que si osaba masticarlo tendrían que llamar a la señora de la limpieza por vomitona incontrolable.

—Mmmm, ¡qué rico! —se acarició la tripa fingiendo disfrutar de toda una delicatesen.

Como se le ocurriese enviarlo por correo pensaba redirigirlo a las fuerzas especiales como posible arma de destrucción masiva.

Orihime sonrió de nuevo complacida y guardó la fiambrera en el bolso, mientras se acomodaban en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera.

—Oye Tatsuki-chan…Sé que no debería preguntar pero…—Su semblante se tornó serio y apenado—. Necesito hacerlo. —Tomó aire antes de lanzar su pregunta—. ¿Cómo le fue a Kurosaki-kun ayer?

Evitó mirar a Tatsuki a los ojos y se concentró en enredar el pelo entre sus dedos. Aquella tarea era más sencilla que confesar abiertamente a través de la mirada que se había pasado la noche en vela pensando qué podría haber salido de la cita a ciegas.

Tatsuki por poco se atraganta.

—Bueno…no sabría decirte. —Se limpió las migas de la comisura y tragó el bizcocho infame antes de seguir hablando—. Fuimos al restaurante como habíamos acordado, pero tuvimos problemas y al final acabamos separándonos. Renji se vino a mi casa pero Ichigo…La verdad es que no he hablado con él, la última vez que le vi estaba con su cara de perro discutiendo con la chica por una tontería.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

—Orihime…—Quiso que su tono fuera reprobatorio, pero como siempre le ocurría con su amiga, acabó siendo casi maternal—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sé sincera. Por favor.

Tatsuki se frotó la frente con cansancio. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Es como Ichigo.

La realidad era que no se le ocurrió una descripción mejor. Escueta pero clara.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó el rostro de Orihime.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? —Tatsuki se aproximó a ella con actitud reconfortante. No es que fuera demasiado efusiva en sus sentimientos, pero conocía la sensibilidad especial de Orihime y todo lo que había pasado con Ichigo—. Por buscarle una cita. Quizá no debería haberlo hecho.

Orihime negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, sus labios temblorosos.

—Es tu amigo. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Tonta—le susurró—. A lo mejor le sirve para darse cuenta de lo que ha perdido al dejarte ir.

Orihime luchó contra viento y marea para no romper a llorar en ese mismo instante. Ese era precisamente el problema, que le había perdido.

* * *

Mientras Rukia mantenía su propia discusión surrealista, Ichigo se entretenía preparando el desayuno para todos. No pensaba complicarse demasiado, unas tostadas estarían bien. Sacó varias rebanadas de pan de molde y las introdujo en la tostadora, sirviendo seguidamente unos vasos de zumo preparado. En esas mañanas tan poco inspiradoras era cuando más extrañaba a su hermana menor, Yuzu. Sus desayunos sí que merecían la pena.

Por más que intentaba escuchar la conversación tan sólo lograba captar escuetas expresiones o palabras aisladas. Rukia no hablaba demasiado, parecía ser Renji el que mantenía el grueso del diálogo. Lamentablemente, desde aquella distancia era imposible enterarse de nada.

—No está bien espiar las conversaciones ajenas—murmuró Nel con una pícara sonrisa, sentándose en la encimera de un grácil salto.

Ichigo fingió indiferencia.

—No estaba escuchando.

—Te veo la parabólica desde aquí—le dijo señalando su oreja.

—Ni una palabra o te quedas sin desayuno.

Nel esbozó una mueca de disgusto, pero asintió obediente.

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que irnos?

—Media hora como mucho—respondió ella, relamiéndose mientras observaba el tarro de mermelada de fresa—. Puedo ir yo sola si quieres. Por si te necesita Ishida.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te acerco con el coche en un momento. —Frunció el ceño pensativo—. Quizás tengas que ir a casa de papá a la vuelta.

Nel fue a preguntar por qué, pero su hermano la detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Te lo explicaré cuando esté seguro.

Nel se encogió de hombros, más interesada en la comida, la cual empezaba a provocarle salivación compulsiva, que en los tejemanejes de Ichigo.

— ¡Mierda!

La exclamación de Rukia no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos hermanos, los cuales no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ella con curiosidad e interés.

Ichigo torció el gesto. No parecía que la llamada hubiese terminado satisfactoriamente, por lo menos para Rukia. Dejó sus quehaceres en la cocina y se acercó a ella aparentando neutralidad.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Rukia se mordió el labio lamentando haber hablado, quizá, demasiado alto. Tenía que inventarse alguna excusa y pronto, porque Ichigo esperaría respuestas. Tendría preguntas. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Reunió todas las emociones que había experimentado en las últimas horas, aquellas sensaciones de pérdida, abandono y nostalgia que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían dado, y las transformó en algo mucho más poderoso a ojo del prójimo: las lágrimas.

—Es…es… ¡es terrible! —Dejó que un par de gotas comenzaran a fluir por el lagrimal, concentrándose por completo en el énfasis sentimental que necesitaría para lograr su propósito—. La madre de Renji ha sufrido un accidente muy grave y ha tenido que salir corriendo al hospital, en Osaka.

Ichigo sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, pero no del hambre, sino de la pura indignación. ¿Qué coño estaba diciendo? Renji era huérfano, Tatsuki le confió en una ocasión que no tenía ningún vínculo familiar con nadie. Su relación más importante y duradera había sido con Rukia, y biológicamente era imposible que fuera su progenitora.

Nel abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquella revelación tan espantosa.

— ¿Es muy grave?—preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

—Sí, sí, ¡podría morir en cualquier momento! —Fingió que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el mangote del pijama—. El coche estaba siniestro total, han tenido que rescatarla de entre los hierros y los escombros. —Ante la expresión de duda que percibió en ellos prosiguió con su relato, aprovechando para introducir mayor dramatismo en su voz. Simuló tener el hipo propio de los sollozos—. Se ha caído…por un terraplén, el suelo estaba congelado y…Bueno, resbaló y cayó por una zanja, dando varias vueltas de campana y…

Ichigo no daba crédito. Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo esa loca peliculera?

—Pero eso no es todo—continuó diciendo, con los ojos cada vez más anegados en lágrimas—, como mi casa se incendió anoche no ha querido molestarme, y se ha ido solo hacia allí. Ahora, encima que no puedo acompañar a Renji en estos momentos tan duros ni a…—ningún posible nombre cruzó por su mente, así que lo omitió— la señora Abarai en su delicada situación, no tengo ningún sitio donde comer o dormir.

Se acercó a Ichigo, aún estupefacto, y le agarró sin pudor de la camiseta, tirando de él hacia ella.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Ichigo? Yo sola, vagando por esta ciudad que no conozco…Con el frío que hace… ¡ni siquiera tengo dinero! No puedo costearme ni un hotel... ¿qué voy a hacer?

Aun a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Ichigo consiguió sostenerle la mirada con el temple serio, reflexivo.

_Son avellana._

Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en el color de los ojos de Kurosaki. ¿Era lerda o qué demonios le pasaba?

Le soltó de la camiseta y siguió con su teatrillo particular, llevándose de forma dramática las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La intención era hacer creer que se lo preguntaba a sí misma, pero Ichigo estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de una clara indirecta: invítame.

Aunque se sintió ofendido y molesto por la mentira tan obvia que pretendía colarle, pronto se dio cuenta de que prefería no indagar en la verdad. Estaba más que claro que Renji no le había comentado que él ya estaba al corriente de la situación, que el estirado de su hermano se había asegurado personalmente de que accediera a alojarla en su casa. El hecho de que tanto Kuchiki Byakuya como Renji ocultaran esa información y de que Rukia no optara por relatarle la realidad de su situación no hacía más que darle razones para pensar que podría tratarse de un asunto peliagudo del que nadie debía saber nada. Además, por si fuera poco, Byakuya había llegado a alarmarle con sus parcas palabras. Más motivo aún para intuir que podía haber algo grave detrás de aquella, en principio, inocente petición, por lo que concluyó que, muy probablemente, cuanto menos supiera, más feliz sería. Total, iban a ser dos días. No podía ser peligroso… ¿no?

—Puedes quedarte aquí si lo necesitas—propuso no sin cierta reticencia. Rukia sonrió aliviada sin terminar de creerse que su treta hubiera funcionado—. Pero sólo el fin de semana—puntualizó—. Dile a Renji que puede recogerte lunes por la mañana.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué generoso eres!—Puso su cara más inocente, aunque quien la conociera veía a la legua que era más falsa que Judas. E Ichigo estaba empezando a comprobar que cada vez la conocía más y mejor—. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

_¿Generoso?¿Ofrecimiento? _

Lo que le faltaba por oír. No se lo creía ni ella. Pero no fue eso lo que le contestó.

—No hay de qué—sacudió la cabeza aún aturdido y optó por regresar a la cocina para retomar su labor con el desayuno. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y para reprenderse por ser tan rematadamente estúpido y meterse en berenjenales que ni le iban ni le venían.

—Puedo dejarte ropa si quieres—sugirió Nel, curiosa por el término al que estaba llegando la conversación. Una chica en casa de Ichigo. Que no sólo se queda a dormir, sino que, además, va a permanecer en la casa el fin de semana entero. Lo nunca visto, vaya. O su hermano estaba al borde de la demencia o ahí estaba ocurriendo algo raro.

Rukia no pudo resistir la tentación de observar a Nel otra vez de arriba a abajo. Definitivamente su constitución no tenía nada que ver con la de la joven, pero aceptó agradecida el gesto. Menos era nada. Su ropa o bien se había carbonizado o bien el hedor a humo y hollín la habría impregnado por siempre.

—Gracias.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de mañana, Ichigo sintió que estaba siendo plenamente sincera. Y, en efecto, así era. No todo el mundo habría accedido a hacerle ese favor a una completa desconocida. Más aún si horas antes no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir y llegar a las manos. Puede que fuera borde e impulsivo, pero no podía negar que, tras ese rostro arrogante, yacía un buen corazón.

* * *

Lo último que habría deseado Tatsuki antes de volar rumbo a otro continente por primera vez, camino a una nueva etapa de su vida como karateka profesional, era llevarse consigo un mal sabor de boca. Arrastrar junto con su maleta palabras como decepción, tristeza, culpabilidad o arrepentimiento.

Después del altercado que tuvo con Renji, pensó que la compañía de Orihime aliviaría su espíritu y mejoraría su ánimo, pero pasó por alto el detalle de que su amiga no había sido capaz de olvidar a Ichigo ni su problemática ruptura. Era evidente que en un momento u otro acabaría preguntando por cómo había salido la cita a ciegas, pero estaba tan ocupada pensando en sus problemas que no cayó en la cuenta. Al final tuvieron que despedirse con mayor congoja de la que ambas hubieran deseado, pero no se puede detener un torrente de emociones contenidas una vez éstas se han desbordado.

En el instante en el que Orihime se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos, Tatsuki logró advertir hasta qué punto su amiga seguía enganchada a Ichigo. Desde que el chico había cortado con ella habían seguido viéndose frecuentemente como amigos, incluso se habían quedado a dormir en más de una ocasión junto con el resto del grupo en la casa de alguno de ellos. No obstante, no había falta ser muy perceptiva para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de haber terminado amistosamente, Orihime aún se sentía incómoda estando en su presencia. Preocupada por cómo pudiera sentirse, Tatsuki habló con ella en lo sucesivo, mas su amiga le reiteró una y otra vez que se encontraba perfectamente.

—Estoy bien Tatsuki-chan. Kurosaki-kun y yo somos amigos, es lo que importa—era lo que siempre decía.

Su sonrisa parecía sincera, pero Orihime era muy buena escondiendo sus sentimientos. Si le embargaba la tristeza o la rabia, jamás lo diría abiertamente. No hasta que hubiese rebasado el umbral que era capaz de soportar.

Por no hablar de que el halo de esperanza que guardaba con tanto recelo nunca se desvanecía. En el fondo siempre esperaba una llamada de Ichigo que nunca llegaba.

Aun a riesgo de resultar entrometida, Tatsuki determinó que quizá fuera positivo hablarlo con él. Temía que Orihime siguiera adelante con una relación que pudiera resultar dañina para sí misma.

Ichigo, haciendo gala y honor a su gran torpeza en esas instancias, ni siquiera lo había notado. Sin embargo aceptó poner todo de su parte para intentar solventar el problema. No quería perderla, pues la apreciaba enormemente y siempre había estado para apoyarle cuando lo había precisado, por lo que procuró con todo su esfuerzo dejar las cosas claras entre ellos pero sin dañarla en demasía.

Habían transcurrido unos meses desde lo acontecido y no parecía que las cosas entre ellos fueran a cambiar, por lo que, al comprobar que el Ichigo huraño y poco receptivo había regresado, Tatsuki se decidió por tomar las riendas y ser ella misma la que le concertara una cita. A la hora de efectuar la elección de la chica confió plenamente en Renji, pues el pelirrojo le aseguró que conocía a alguien en la misma situación que Ichigo y que era totalmente diferente al resto de las chicas con las que podía haber estado. Soltera, solitaria, a priori poco sociable, con malas pulgas y terca como una mula. Podría resultar un cóctel explosivo, ambos lo sabían, pero a Tatsuki se le habían acabado las candidatas. Si Orihime, la novia perfecta y dispuesta, había fallado, quizá hubiese que cambiar algún miembro de la ecuación.

—Señorita, ¿puede enseñarme su tarjeta de embarque?

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de que la fila de viajeros donde se encontraba se había ido moviendo hacia el interior del avión.

Asintió torpemente y rebuscó en su bolso todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando se lo entregó a la azafata, ésta le sonrió amablemente señalándole la puerta hacia la pasarela.

—Buen viaje—le deseó.

Tatsuki apretó los labios maldiciendo interiormente. Había dejado muchos cabos sueltos tras de sí e iba a alejarse de ellos más de catorce mil kilómetros. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiese tomar cartas en el asunto con Renji como ella querría y no podría estar pendiente de Orihime ahora que la vida de Ichigo podía dar un vuelco en el terreno sentimental. Conociendo a su amigo no es que tuviese demasiadas esperanzas puestas en él, pero desde que les había observado en el restaurante había tenido un extraño presentimiento que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Sólo logró encontrar una palabra que pudiera definirlo: conexión.

* * *

El desayuno que habían preparado era de lo más sencillo, pero después de tanta tensión acumulada, a Rukia le supo a gloria. Nada más terminar de comer, Ichigo le informó de que tendría que quedarse sola toda la mañana y tal vez parte de la tarde. Al parecer Nel tenía que ir a un lugar a no más tardar y después regresaría a casa de los Kurosaki en autobús. En lo que concernía a Ichigo, trabajaba en un negocio de encargos llamado Unagiya. Debido a un contratiempo que le surgió ya se había escaqueado el fin de semana pasado y su jefa se negaba a darle tregua otro más, por lo que no tenía otra opción que acudir sin falta.

A Rukia no le importó demasiado, bastante con que habían aceptado de buen grado que se quedara dos días a vivir de gratis como para que encima tuvieran que hacerle compañía.

—Si te apetece ducharte, tienes toallas limpias en el armario blanco del baño. Utiliza lo que necesites. Ah, y si Ishida se levanta asegúrate de que vuelve a acostarse boca abajo. Por si tiene que vomitar, que no sea tan estúpido y se ahogue él solito.

Rukia asintió esforzándose por no recrear esa escena tan horrenda en su imaginación.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi número está apuntado ahí—señaló un post-it pegado en el frigorífico—. Bien, creo que eso es todo.

Sonrió un tanto incómodo, observando al tiempo a Rukia y el apartamento. Era la primera vez que salía de su casa dejando a una chica dentro. A él mismo le parecía ciencia ficción.

Tras una despedida cortés y la promesa de Nel de regresar al día siguiente para poder conocerse mejor—a Rukia le pareció que más bien para controlarla—, Ichigo y su hermana se dirigieron hacia el coche con cierta prisa.

—Joder, qué frío—masculló nada más pisar la calle.

Con las lluvias tan intensas y la entrada plena del invierno, la humedad del ambiente se impregnaba en su piel de forma instantánea. Se arrebujó en su cazadora y observó el vaho que producía su propia respiración. No fue hasta que estuvo en el interior del coche con la calefacción al máximo cuando sus músculos pudieron destensarse. Arrancó el coche sin más dilación y condujo en dirección hacia el centro de Karakura.

— ¿Por qué tengo que volver a casa?—quiso saber Nel con cierto resentimiento—. Pensaba que podía pasar el fin de semana contigo.

Ichigo no supo qué responder. Quería ser franco con ella y contarle lo que había averiguado, pero tampoco quería asustarla. Obviando el hecho de que no es que supiera demasiado precisamente, más bien casi nada. Todo resultaba demasiado confuso.

—Tengo la sensación de que Rukia puede tener problemas.

— ¿Problemas?

El chico asintió.

—Creo que hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño. No me preguntes quién ni por qué—aclaró vista la reacción de estupor de su hermana—. Pero es así. O eso creo. Tsk. —Apretó el volante sin darse cuenta fruto de su propia frustración—. El caso es que necesito hablar con ella del tema, y prefiero que estés en casa con papá para entonces.

— ¿Vas a ayudarla?

Ichigo se sintió tremendamente tonto cuando oyó su propia respuesta.

—Si lo necesita sí.

Hay que joderse. Siempre metido donde no le llaman. No podía evitarlo.

Nel agachó la mirada con una tímida sonrisa. Lo que a Ichigo tanto le molestaba, a ella le fascinaba. Era motivo de orgullo y admiración.

—Quizá ella también pueda ayudarte a ti—susurró con vacilación.

Aquello sí que captó la atención de Ichigo. ¿Ayudarle a él? No alcanzaba a entender cómo.

—Itsygo…

Un temblor recorrió la columna vertebral del muchacho. Así le llamaba cuando era pequeña y apenas sabía pronunciar la mitad de las palabras. A medida que fue creciendo dejó aquel apodo tan particular atrás, utilizándolo tan sólo cuando algo malo había ocurrido o no se había comportado como debiera.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Nel hinchó los mofletes ofendida.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Bueno…—dudó—. Creo. No sé si debería decírtelo—admitió rascándose la mejilla—. Pero creo que tú querrías saberlo.

A Ichigo tanto secretismo le estaba inquietando, por lo que instó a su hermana a que le contara lo que tenía en mente con toda la confianza.

—Hace un rato, cuando estabas hablando por teléfono, le estaba enseñando a Rukia los dibujos de Ishida…—Escudriñó el semblante de Ichigo en busca de alguna señal de comprensión, pero la realidad es que no sospechaba nada de nada—. Estuvo mirando los retratos y entonces, bueno…—Se mordió el labio pensando cómo seguir—. Me dijo que conocía a uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

Tokyo era una ciudad grande y cosmopolita, a ella acudía un montón de gente de las ciudades y pueblos colindantes. Que conociese a alguno de ellos era una casualidad, sin más.

—La persona del retrato era el asesino de mamá—espetó con todo el coraje que pudo reunir.

Ichigo pegó un frenazo en seco en mitad de la calzada, su rostro lívido, el corazón paralizado y la imagen de su madre ensangrentada y suplicante empañando su visión.

* * *

**He tardado un poquito en subirlo, pero como podeis comprobar ha sido un capítulo largo comparado con los anteriores. Ya he comenzado con el siguiente, así que espero tenerlo la semana que viene preparado. Con tan poco tiempo libre he tenido que ir escribiéndolo a ratitos, espero que no se haya visto mermada la redacción. He tenido un mes muy estresante XD**

**Supongo que las dudas se van disipando poco a poco. A los que apostábais por Aizen...creo que esta revelación habrá cambiado vuestro blanco. A partir del próximo capítulo ya vamos al meollo del asunto con Ichigo y Rukia trabajando codo con codo y arrejuntaditos para...¿qué? Hagan sus apuestas. Espero de todo corazón que os guste y os atraiga lo que está por venir. **

**¡Nos leemos! Gracias por vuestra atención ;)**


	11. Death & Strawberry

**Death & Strawberry**

Los pitidos de claxon devolvieron a Ichigo a la realidad. Estaba en Karakura. Con Nel. En su coche. Detenido en mitad de la vía.

Arrancó de nuevo con torpeza debido al reciente desconcierto y lo aparcó a un lado de la acera unos metros más adelante.

Se sentía extraño y algo aturdido, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no revivía aquel episodio con tanta nitidez y claridad. La imagen de su madre era tan real que por un instante creyó tener nueve años y estar a su lado, llorando desconsolado.

—Joder…

El recuerdo se desvanecía como el humo en la corriente, pero su corazón latía desbocado fruto del sobresalto. Arrastró la mano por su rostro y apoyó la cabeza contra el volante, concentrándose en intentar devolver su respiración a la normalidad.

Mientras las exhalaciones de Ichigo envolvían el silencio del habitáculo, Nel se quitó el cinturón y se deslizó hacia el extremo del asiento, extendiendo sus brazos hasta lograr rodearle por completo con ellos.

Quería decirle que ya había pasado, que estaba allí con él. Su propia oscuridad le había perseguido desde bien pequeña, por lo que conocía a la perfección qué cruzaba por la mente de su hermano y qué significaban esos flashback para él. No obstante, intuyó que las palabras sobrarían. Se mantuvo en silencio y esperó, estrechándole bien fuerte.

Al cabo de un minuto, un resoplo sonoro y firme por parte de Ichigo le informó de que se encontraba mejor. Le soltó y dejó que fuera él quien hablara.

—No sé qué me ha pasado—reconoció terriblemente avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse frágil, y menos delante de su hermana pequeña.

Nel negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien.

Ichigo se alegró de que de todas las personas de su alrededor, fuera ella quien había presenciado su debilidad, porque sabía que era quien mejor podía comprenderle. Aún recordaba las noches en que una pequeña Nel se despertaba entre gritos y sollozos, reclamando su presencia reconfortante.

—Déjame dormir contigo—le pedía ella entre grandes lagrimones.

Él suspiraba con reproche.

—Nel, no pasa nada. Todo está bien.

—Itsygo…—hacía pucheros y tiraba de la manga del chico, reclamando a su compasión.

—Pero qué morro tienes.

La pequeña reía nerviosa, aún con los ojos vidriosos.

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquello, pero cuando miraba a su hermana a veces seguía viendo a la misma niña asustada y herida que reclamaba su ayuda. Ahora era él quien la necesitaba. Tenía que obtener respuestas.

— Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Nel volvió a recostarse en su asiento, mientras abrazaba sus piernas con ambos brazos.

—Estaba con los dibujos de Ishida cuando vio uno que le llamó la atención. Puso una cara muy rara, como de susto. Entonces me acerqué y vi que el retrato era el del hombre que mató a mamá. —Descendió sus cejas con tristeza—. Me preguntó quién era, pero no se lo dije.

—Entonces… ¿ella no sabe quién es? Me has dicho que le conocía.

—Sí, sí. Al no responderle, me dijo que creía saber quién era. Que esos tatuajes eran inconfundibles. Supongo que me preguntó para asegurarse de que hablábamos de la misma persona.

—Pero no se lo dijiste—repitió él.

Nel asintió.

—No quería que supiera lo que pasó. Al menos no por mí—confesó ladeando los labios—. Por eso te lo cuento ahora.

Quería que fuera el propio Ichigo quien decidiera qué hacer. Al fin y al cabo, fue testigo único en el crimen y tan sólo él podría reconocer al asesino.

Ichigo continuó en su estado de ensimismamiento. Aquel hallazgo representaba todo un abanico de posibilidades que se abría ante él.

—Ichigo…Si lo que dice es cierto puede ayudarte. Puedes dar con él.

Precisamente, eso era justo lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

Metió un pie. Luego el otro. Una vez dentro, cerró la mampara de la ducha y se sumergió rápidamente bajo la cálida cascada que fluía desde el cabezal.

El agua caía con virulencia sobre Rukia, empapando en un instante todo su cuerpo y proporcionándole el calor que precisaba. Alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados hacia el chorro de agua y permaneció allí sin moverse, dejándose llevar por la sensación de relajación. Después de tantas malas noticias y el cúmulo de emociones que había coleccionado en menos de 48 horas, lo que necesitaba era un momento purificador como aquel.

Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad y sosiego, se dispuso a enjuagar su cabello –hecho un desastre tras el aguacero que le cayó encima- y a asearse con un gel de baño con aroma de fresas.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. ¿De qué iba a ser si no?

Cuando hubo terminado, alcanzó una de las toallas limpias que le había indicado Ichigo y se rodeó entera de arriba abajo, secándose la humedad del cuerpo antes de decidirse a salir del baño.

No quería llevarse una sorpresa desagradable con Ishida, por lo que, para evitar momentos incómodos si se daba el caso de que hubiese despertado, abrió la puerta dejando tan solo un resquicio por el que poder mirar.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó al aire—. ¿Ishida?

Nadie contestó. Vía libre.

Se anudó la toalla con fuerza sobre el pecho y caminó dirección al cuarto de Nel. Ahora tocaba elegir algo que poder ponerse sin acabar pareciendo ridícula.

—Tengo que conseguir algo de ropa—se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a su destino y Nel se bajó del coche, Ichigo condujo rumbo a su casa sin perder un instante. Tenía tantas ganas de obtener respuestas, de verificar si, efectivamente, Rukia conocía al dueño de sus pesadillas, que ni siquiera se molestó en aparcar correctamente o tomar el ascensor. Estaba tan frenético que le costó acertar con la llave en la cerradura.

_Parezco Ishida, no me jodas_.

Fue a la tercera intentona cuando consiguió abrirla.

— ¿Rukia?—llamó apremiante mientras se quitaba la cazadora—. Rukia.

La respuesta tardó en llegar, tras el sonido de un cajón cerrándose.

—Estoy aquí, espera.

Le pareció que provenía de la habitación de Nel. Se acercó a grandes zancadas atravesando el salón y abrió la puerta sin pararse a llamar antes, lamentándolo en el mismo instante en el que se asomó por el marco.

La morena estaba situada de espaldas a él, ataviada tan sólo con la ropa interior, e intentando ponerse una camiseta por lo menos dos tallas más grande que ella. La curvatura de su espalda resultaba hipnótica, y no digamos ya si descendía con la mirada por aquella línea central que la surcaba.

Al oírle entrar de sopetón, Rukia se dio la vuelta ipso facto, con el rostro azorado y un genio de mil demonios.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces gilipollas?! ¿Tú no sabes llamar?—Enganchó uno de los cojines de la cama y lo arrojó contra Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se quedó igual de paralizado, como si no lo hubiera notado.

Terriblemente consternada y abochornada, Rukia agarró el borde inferior de la camiseta y tiró de ella completamente hacia abajo, tapando así la braga brasileña que por poco le provoca un paro cardíaco a Kurosaki. Si le pidieran en ese mismo instante una definición de sexy, le bastaría con señalar lo que tenía frente a él.

Aquella visión era tan atrayente e inesperada que lo único que alcanzó a decir fueron tartamudeos sin sentido que tan sólo le hacían parecer más estúpido de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

—Y-y…eh…B-…t-…p-…l-…

Nada. No se le ocurría nada. Es que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Pero mira que eres idiota. ¡Di algo!—cogió otro de los cojines y se lo lanzó de nuevo a la cabeza, dándole de lleno, y como no estaba segura de si acabaría reaccionando, le lanzó seguidamente uno de sus zapatos de tacón.

El chico no supo discernir si fue a causa del almohadazo doble, del impacto a mala saña del zapato que por poco le deja tuerto, o de la lucha encarnizada que mantenían su orgullo y dignidad por salir a flote, pero el caso es que consiguió articular algo con sentido.

— ¡Joder! ¿Quieres parar? ¡Deja de tirarme cosas, chiflada!

— ¡Pues deja de poner esa cara de idiota y reacciona, mameluco!

Rukia frunció el ceño aún molesta y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía ganas de pegarle una patada en sus nobles partes, pero decidió aguantarse el impulso. Ya le había golpeado ahí la noche antes, por lo que hacerlo de nuevo y tan seguido podría provocarle esterilidad permanente.

Ahora que había recuperado la facultad del habla, Ichigo se animó a responder.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No sabía que estabas…—se restregó la mano por la nuca—cambiándote.

Ichigo no quería ni pensar qué pinta tendría en esos momentos. Daba gracias a que la luz de la lamparilla de la cómoda era lo suficientemente tenue como para ocultarse entre las sombras que dibujaba en la habitación y el color de su tez no era tan apreciable.

—Tranquila, no he visto nada—mintió descaradamente.

Rukia alzó la ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad.

—De verdad—insistió. Estaba intentando tragar saliva pero era como si tuviera un tapón de corcho en el esófago—. Es sólo que… me ha sorprendido verte así.

— ¿Así?—bajó la vista hacia la camiseta que llevaba. Ahora que estaba puesta sobre ella se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande de lo que le pareció cuando la vio en la cajonera del armario.

—Es que…es mía—reconoció Ichigo, esforzándose por esconder su sonrojo y el tartamudeo asociado a éste. Le dieron ganas de darse de hostias allí mismo. Parecía tontito.

— ¡Vaya! No lo sabía—se excusó entonces ella—. La he cogido del armario de Nel, pensaba que todo lo que había era suyo.

—Y lo es. Se la di hace tiempo para que se la pusiera para estar por casa. Yo no la utilizaba.

Pero tampoco pensó en la posibilidad de que pudieran darle _ese_ uso. A lo mejor se habría pensado dos veces deshacerse de ella.

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

Se dio cuenta de que en menos de una hora, esa palabra había sido su pensamiento y su respuesta más recurrentes. Mas no podía evitarlo. Era la primera vez, excluyendo a sus hermanas, que una chica se ponía algo suyo. Y le gustaba, vaya si le gustaba. Pero nunca lo reconocería. Jamás. Y menos ante ella. Prefería estar muerto.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme qué querías con tanta urgencia?—inquirió Rukia con cierto deje de impaciencia. Frunció el labio y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesilla, exigiendo razones.

Ichigo se alegró enormemente de que aquella incomodidad suprema acabara de una vez por todas. Había recordado por qué estaba allí, qué es lo que buscaba. Y exigía mayor seriedad por parte de los dos.

—Rukia, ven. —Le indicó que le siguiera hasta el salón—. Siéntate.

La morena obedeció sin ocultar su expectación, pues el semblante del chico se había vuelto taciturno y sombrío. Una vez sentados, Ichigo manoseaba sus nudillos en busca de un comienzo adecuado, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a Rukia directamente.

—Nel me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana.

Rukia asintió, sabiendo de buena tinta a lo que se refería. El comportamiento de Neliel había sido de lo más esquivo y extraño respecto a ese tema.

— ¿Es cierto que conoces a ese hombre? El del dibujo.

—No puedo asegurarlo cien por cien, pero creo que sí. Cuando vi el retrato pensé casi instantáneamente que era igual que mi vecino de al lado. Tiene el mismo tatuaje, de hecho.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Abatido, hundió aún más la cabeza entre sus hombros y suspiró sonoramente.

_Tan cerca…_

Esa misma noche, durante el incendio, le tuvo a menos de veinte metros sin siquiera saberlo. Qué estúpido se sentía.

A Rukia su reacción comenzó a inquietarle.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntó cautelosa.

No entendía a qué venía tanto secretismo. Tras diez segundos de silencio inquebrantable, Ichigo se decidió a hablar.

—Cuando tenía nueve años, mi madre fue asesinada.

Rukia abrió los ojos con asombro y desmesura. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que la desaparición de Masaki se debiera a un hecho tan espantoso.

—Estaba conmigo cuando pasó. Íbamos de camino a casa cuando vi a un hombre tirado en el suelo y pidiendo ayuda en la orilla del río. Pensé que podría tener problemas, así que me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba. Lo cierto es que no quería nada de mí. Lo único que hizo fue engañarme, a sabiendas de que mi madre iría en mi busca y podría entonces pillarla desprevenida. —Su voz estaba teñida de angustia, pero también de odio y culpabilidad—. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente…Yo logré escapar—dijo, como si fuera lo peor que podría haberle pasado—. Pero oí como moría.

La imagen de un Ichigo inocente, enfrentándose a aquella cruenta y aterradora realidad, le puso los pelos de punta. Ningún niño debería presenciar nunca algo así.

Ichigo siguió con su discurso sin descanso, consciente de que si paraba no iba a ser capaz de seguir.

—Salí corriendo de allí y fui a buscar ayuda, pero cuando llegó la policía no había nadie. Sólo mi madre. Por si fuera poco, nadie sabía quién era él. Ni nombre, ni amigos, ni familia. Era un fantasma. Como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¿Y nadie oyó nada?—preguntó Rukia, inmersa totalmente en la angustia que desprendía cada poro de la piel del chico.

Él negó repetidamente.

—Llovía mucho, ya era de noche…Joder, no había nadie en la calle que pudiera ayudarnos—sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, víctimas del recuerdo.

—Ichigo…

—Pero yo sí pude verle. Vi a ese hijo de puta y aún me acuerdo de cada detalle de su cara—sentenció, como si aquella fuera su gran baza contra aquel hombre que había despedazado su mundo—. Al principio hubo un gran despliegue para buscarle y capturarle, pero no lograron dar con él. Probablemente, al saber que yo había escapado, no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir por Karakura ni los alrededores, así que huyó. —Ichigo recordaba aquellas semanas como si fuera ayer. La familia destrozada, él con la gran losa de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros, y la justicia brillando por su ausencia—. O eso supongo. Ni siquiera sé si era de aquí. Ya te digo que nadie de los alrededores le había visto nunca.

Rukia ató cabos enseguida.

—Entonces, el hombre del dibujo es…

No se atrevió a acabar a frase. ¿Su propio vecino? ¿De verdad él…?

—Cuando pasó el tiempo y dejó de haber pistas o indicios, dejaron de buscar —prosiguió—. Pensé que podría ser bueno tener su retrato en otro lugar que no fuera tan sólo mi memoria. Han pasado muchos años desde que ocurrió, y es probable que el recuerdo acabara difuminándose. Así que, hace bastante tiempo, le pedí a Ishida que le dibujara lo más fielmente posible, por si algún día, cualquiera de nosotros lograra localizarle o descubrirle. Yo nunca he dejado de buscarle. —Por primera vez durante el relato, Ichigo alzó la vista y se encontró directamente con los grandes ojos de Rukia. Inquietos, sobrecogidos, pero también resueltos y vivaces—. Jamás habría imaginado que de todas las personas que están al tanto de esta historia, que no son muchas, tú serías la que daría con la respuesta.

— ¿Qué respuesta?

—La respuesta a la pregunta que los dos nos estamos haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Quién es?

La conversación estaba llegando a un punto realmente vertiginoso, puesto que Ichigo esperaba de ella una confirmación que no pensaba proporcionarle. Era demasiado arriesgado, y no quería colocarle en un aprieto del que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

—Ichigo, escúchame. Quiero ayudarte, y lo haré—le miró con firmeza, una promesa implícita en sus ojos—. Pero has de saber que existe la posibilidad de que me esté equivocando. No puedes crear falsas esperanzas y precipitarte en lanzar acusaciones a partir de un dibujo y una suposición mía, ¿me entiendes? —Se inclinó hacia él y, esta vez, le miró con la mayor severidad que fue capaz de transmitir—. No es una foto, Ichigo. Ni siquiera es actual. No nos precipitemos—repitió.

Aquel sermón no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero no tuvo otra opción, muy a su pesar, que aceptar que Rukia tenía razón. Debía asegurarse antes de emitir cualquier veredicto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Llevaba tanto tiempo buscándole, intentando dar con alguna pista que le llevase hasta aquel hombre, que la revelación de Rukia había sido un resquicio de esperanza al que aferrarse.

— ¿Quién es?—volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba algo. Un nombre.

Rukia dudó si sería buena idea decírselo, pero sin saber por qué, confió en que sería lo suficientemente habilidosa como para mantener la impulsividad e irreflexión de Ichigo a raya.

—Creo que podría ser el señor Fisher. Como te he dicho, mi vecino de al lado. Los rasgos son muy parecidos. Lo único diferente en él es la expresión que muestra en el retrato de Ishida. Parecía un…

_Un demonio_, fue lo que cruzó por su mente.

—Esa es la cara que puso mientras intentaba violarla.

Ichigo lo escupió sin más, con el mayor odio y repudio que Rukia había escuchado nunca en alguien. Sus ojos emanaban hostilidad, pero ella supo leer el trasfondo que escondían: dolor y desolación.

Consciente de que el sufrimiento de Ichigo estaba desbordándose y sería capaz de hacer cualquier insensatez, decidió tomar las riendas.

—Está bien. Escucha. —Suspiró torciendo el gesto. No sabía si iba a lamentar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de ayudarle. Sí. Iba a hacerlo—. Te llevaré hasta él para que puedas reconocerle. Si de verdad es quien tú crees que es, creo que puedo ayudarte a llevarle ante la policía y la justicia.

—La policía no hará nada—repuso él con resentimiento.

—Sí si se lo digo yo. Tengo contactos importantes.

— ¿Tu hermano?—preguntó escéptico. No le conocía de nada, pero no le parecía que fuera el tipo de hombre que se involucraba en los problemas de los demás altruistamente.

Rukia se recogió el pelo tras la oreja, con las mejillas levemente azoradas.

—Creo que…creo que no he sido totalmente franca contigo.

Ichigo la miró con curiosidad.

—Tú me has contado lo de tu madre, creo que es justo que sea sincera. Realmente no estoy aquí por lo que te dije. Fue todo una excusa.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

Su actuación había sido maravillosa, de las más creíbles que había hecho nunca. ¿De verdad sabía que había mentido?

—Rukia…—Ichigo le mostró una media sonrisa—. Tu historia hacía aguas por todas partes.

— ¿E-en serio?

—Renji ni siquiera tiene madre. Y si la tuviera, pedirías un préstamo con tal de ir con él a Osaka. Bueno, y no me hagas hablar de tu descripción del accidente, propia de una película de James Bond.

El sonrojo de Rukia se tornó más visible. Si sabía que todo era una patraña, entonces…

— ¿Por qué dejaste que me quedara?

—Me diste bastante pena.

Rukia le asestó un capón en todo el cogote, provocando un lamento por en el chico y un posterior retroceso instintivo al sentir que podía venir otro golpe detrás. Esa chica tendría que dar miedo como karateka. Por suerte, no hubo más de uno.

—No me importa que me mintieses—le dijo más relajado al comprobar que Rukia descendía su brazo—. Supongo que tendrías tus razones.

Aunque la respuesta le había sorprendido, Rukia no podía tener queja alguna al respecto, pues a ella le ocurría algo similar. Confiaba en él, aunque no encontrara la manera de explicarlo y careciera de argumentos lógicos. Lo hacía y punto. Por eso determinó que lo correcto era que conociera la verdad.

—Es cierto. Las tengo.

—No tienes por qué sentirte obligada a contármelas.

Ella hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien—aceptó él no sin una pizca de curiosidad—. Te escucho.

—Yo…estoy en un programa de protección de testigos. —Ichigo no pudo disimular su desconcierto, pero Rukia siguió hablando—. No puedo precisar demasiado. De hecho, es mejor que te mantengas al margen. Por tu seguridad. Simplemente, quiero que comprendas el por qué necesito tu ayuda. —Cogió aire y relató lo más resumidamente posible el comienzo de aquella historia—. Hace unos cuantos años, se cometieron una serie de delitos bastante graves. Cuando hablo de delitos, me refiero a cualquier acto criminal que pueda rondarte por la cabeza. Cualquiera—remarcó ésta última palabra—. Algunos incluso contra gente que yo conocía. Amigos míos. Fue entonces cuando una persona muy cercana a mí, comenzó a investigar a estas personas y a reunir por su cuenta y riesgo diferentes pruebas inculpatorias. Yo me ocupé de la segunda parte: denunciarlos y enjuiciarlos.

—Me dijiste que no eras japonesa—recordó Ichigo de repente—. Algo no debió salir bien si estás aquí ahora.

—Tienes razón. Antes de venir aquí vivía en Nueva York. Ni siquiera era Kuchiki Rukia. Una vez comenzaron las acusaciones, me convertí en el blanco de esta gente, por eso entré en el programa de protección de testigos. Estas personas son demasiado importantes. Tienen dinero y tienen poder, por lo que resultan todo un peligro.

— ¿Te han hecho algo?

Ichigo empezaba a sentir que todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza. La extraña conversación con su hermano, el halo de misterio que rodeaba a aquella chica…Había toda una trama de sangre y muerte más allá de su serena apariencia.

—Afortunadamente nunca me ha ocurrido nada. Siempre ha existido esa incertidumbre, y puedo garantizarte que he sido la persona más cautelosa y cuidadosa del mundo a cada paso que he dado. Cuando vine aquí hace unos meses, pensé que todo sería más sencillo. Pero entonces, ocurrió lo de ayer.

— ¿Te refieres al incendio?

Rukia asintió pesarosa.

—Para serte sincera no le di demasiada importancia, pero Renji y mi hermano piensan que no fue un accidente. Y yo empiezo a creerlo también.

Ahora comprendía la actitud tan desconfiada y arisca por parte de Rukia. Si a él le persiguiesen una panda de asesinos por medio mundo, también iría así por la vida.

—Por eso te mentí. Renji insistió en que debía quedarme en un lugar seguro mientras confirmaban las causas del incendio, y teniendo en cuenta que aquí no conozco a nadie más, el sitio más seguro era éste. Ahora que conoces la verdad y los riesgos a los que podría conllevar relacionarte conmigo, entendería que no quisieras que me quedara.

Rukia no parecía la clase de persona que andaba disculpándose o pidiendo permiso, más bien todo lo contrario, pero en esa ocasión Ichigo supo que era distinto. Realmente no quería involucrarle. Podría haberse callado y haber aceptado quedarse en su casa sin dar más explicaciones que una sarta de mentiras. Podría haberse aprovechado de él, puesto que no le conocía y probablemente no fuera a verle nunca más. Pero no lo hizo. Confió lo suficiente como para relatarle la verdad. Una verdad peligrosa, sí, pero también increíblemente comprometedora. Confesar que formaba parte de un programa de protección de testigos también colocaba a Rukia en una posición vulnerable. Literalmente, había puesto su vida en sus manos. Y no pensaba soltarla.

Mientras Ichigo dialogaba internamente, Rukia había permanecido cabizbaja recordándose que el miedo era la emoción más humana de todas. Si Ichigo reculaba, no podía culparle. No obstante, la respuesta que obtuvo obligó a la morena a alzar la vista, pues había desmontado por completo sus esquemas.

—No me importa que te quedes.

— ¿Estás de coña?

—Pues claro que no, tonta. Puedes quedarte lo que necesites. No voy a enviarte camino a una muerte segura a manos de una cuadrilla de gángsters.

Rukia sonrió ante su comentario. ¡Ese chaval estaba completamente loco!

—Sabes que no puedes contar lo que acabo de decirte, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera a tu familia. O a Renji. ¡Y menos a mi hermano! —Le entró un escalofrío al imaginarlo—. Te mataría.

Hubo algo en el tono de voz de Rukia que le hizo pensar que eso último no era ninguna broma. Pero ¿con qué tipo de gente se relacionaba?

—Ichigo. Tengo una idea—dijo de pronto. Se levantó de un salto con entusiasmo y sonrió resuelta y decidida—. Déjame que te ayude con el asesinato de tu madre. Si el señor Fisher es el hombre que la mató, te prometo que te ayudaré a que se haga justicia con todos mis recursos. Y a cambio, solo te pido que me permitas quedarme en tu casa hasta que pueda ir a otro lugar más seguro. ¿Qué te parece?

Ichigo no necesitó más que un par de segundos para meditarlo. Llevaba más de media vida intentando cerrar una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Sellar aquella puerta que siempre estaba abierta. Rukia era la clave. Y estaba dispuesto a aceptar todas las consecuencias.

Se incorporó poniéndose frente a ella y extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta.

—Trato hecho, enana chiflada.

Intentó golpearle de nuevo, pero Ichigo fue más rápido esta vez y consiguió sortearlo.

—No soy una enana chiflada, soy Kuchiki Rukia, imbécil.

Ichigo elevó la comisura de sus labios.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, si no te importa.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada maliciosa pero divertida.

Entonces, estrecharon sus manos con firmeza, sin ser conscientes de que aquel constituía el comienzo de algo mucho más grande de lo que podrían haber imaginado.

* * *

**A pesar de la dificultad que desentrañaba, he disfrutado especialmente escribiendo este capítulo, pues siempre me ha fascinado el equipo que forman Ichigo y Rukia para ayudarse mutuamente con completa confianza el uno en el otro. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado y que apreciéis la escena tórrida (al menos para la mente calenturrienta de Ichigo) que nos han regalado XDD De hecho, os animo a que visualicéis la estampa de Ichigo y Rukia estrechando sus manos y ésta última ataviada con una simple camiseta...Algunos tienen suerte y no lo saben xD **

**En fin, os digo lo mismo de siempre. Que muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme vuestras impresiones, y que espero no tardar con el próximo (aunque hasta que no lleguen las navidades me tendrán sobreexplotada). Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. **

**Os animo a que comentéis y a que dejeis vuestros pensamientos acerca de lo que puede ocurrir. Son toda una inyección de energía.**

**¡Nos leemos! ;)**


End file.
